Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Rebooted Book 1
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: After Mousers destroy the home of the TMNT and their adoptive father Splinter aka Hamato Yushi, the turtles and Splinter's lives change forever as they encounter the Purple Dragons, The Kraang, Mutants, The Foot Clan and other things. A young ninja named Galileo befriends the turtles and helps them in their struggles by fighting alongside the TMNT and he looks for allies.
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Rebooted

Book 1

Chapter 1

The beginning

In the sewers of New York city four turtles and their adoptive father a rat were busy training, little did they know about the events that were to come that would change their lives forever. "Well done Leonardo" Splinter the rat said to his student.

"Thank you sensei" Leonardo said with a bow to his sensei.

"You have all done well my sons, you've come a long way in your training" Splinter said.

"Does that mean we'll get to go and explore outside of the sewers?!" Michelangelo asked.

"I was thinking that tomorrow we could because today is a special day for all of us" Splinter said.

"That's right its our Mutation day" Donatello said with excitement.

"That's right, I almost forgot" Raphael said.

Shortly the family of five was about to enjoy a party to celebrate the day they were turned into mutants, but their celebration was cut short by a series of small trimmers. Then out of the blue came dozens upon dozens of grey robots with yellow glowing eyes, the robots somewhat resembled dinosaurs like raptors or T-rex but without any arms or tails. The robots began to try and attack Splinter but the turtles defended him, the robots then began to attack them as well. Leonardo used his katana to cut the robots to pieces, Donatello and Michelangelo used their staff and nunchucks to break the robots and Raphael used his sai to pierce through the robots.

Splinter also fought the robots using his cane to smash them, in the chaos the robots began to bite at the support structures of the lair where the turtles and Splinter lived. "Splinter look out!" Raphael yelled out as the lair started to collapse.

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter!" Leonardo cried out as the dust settled and the last of the robots got smashed in the collapse.

"What the shell were those robotic dudes?" Michelangelo asked his brothers.

"I don't know, but whatever they were their junk now!" Raphael said.

"This doesn't look good at all...Don can you try and call Master Splinter on your Turtle Comm?" Leonardo asked his bro, Donatello was best known for being the smartest member of the team and their mechanical genius.

"I'll try Leo" Donatello said, shortly the four turtles heard Master Splinter's voice.

"Hello? Which button do you press to answer this thing?" Splinter said as he was pushing the buttons on his Turtle Comm to try and answer it.

"Master Splinter! Its good to hear your voice again" Leonardo said with relief upon hearing Splinter's voice.

"Leonardo?" Splinter said.

"Yes Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked.

"Leonardo whatever those mechanical menaces are they have the power to chew through our home, listen carefully. I need you and your brothers to meet me by the old west junction in the sewer system so we can begin to look for a new lair" Splinter explained.

"Don't worry Master Splinter, I'll make sure we all get to you safely" Leonardo said as he turned off the Turtle Comm and began to explain to his brothers the plan Splinter gave to him.

Shortly the group got some basic supplies they could get from the lair safely, they then began to exit the lair and head out into the sewers. "Goodbye old lair, goodbye old sewage smells, and most of all goodbye my precious snacks" Michelangelo said as he exited the lair.

"Its a shame that we have to leave the lair, I was looking forward to a good Mutation Day" Donatello said.

"Yeah and its all because of those dumb robots...hiya!" Raphael said as he punched a wall so hard it made fractures in the wall.

"Careful Raph! We don't want the lair to collapse anymore then it already has" Leonardo said.

Shortly the group made it towards the west junction but the path was blocked from a cave-in, the four then decided to go above ground and Leonardo told his brothers that they needed to keep out of sight. However on their way to a manhole the brothers encountered more of the robots, they quickly destroyed the robots but found a name printed on one of the machines. It said Mouser 9-226, "I'm guessing these things are called Mousers" Donatello said.

"Let's get out of here before more of them show up" Leonardo said as he led the group out of the sewers and on to the streets of New York.

The four turtles moved swiftly and as silently as possible in order to get to the nearest manhole that could get them into the west junction of the sewers. But a truck was parked over the manhole, the group noticed that many of the men coming out of the truck had tattoos of a purple dragon. They also noticed that the men were either teenagers or guys in their late twenties, "man we hit big today, it was easy getting that TCRI shipment" one of the men said.

"You said it Snake, those weird men in the business suites will pay us big time for getting this stuff...whatever it is..." another man said.

"Those goons are in big trouble" Raphael said as he got ready to come out of the shadows and attack the men.

"Hold on Raph, Master Splinter didn't want us to be seen and we're just trying to get into the sewers" Leonardo said.

"Yeah but their truck is blocking our entrance" Raphael said.

"Dudes we should stop those guys, didn't you hear them? They stole from people" Michelangelo said.

"Mikey has a point guys...and...they said they stole from TCRI..." Donatello said.

"Alright...but try and keep in the shadows if possible" Leonardo said as he and his brothers were about to engage the men but then another truck arrived, when the truck opened up it had a lot of seemingly identical men in black business suites and the inside of the truck had a lot of pink and purple lights that didn't look natural at all.

"Kraang is here to get from the Purple Dragons that which Purple Dragons intend to sell to the Kraang in this place that is this place" one of the men in the business suites said to Snake.

"I think we got the stuff you Kraang dudes wanted" Snake said as he made a hand movement to let the rest of the Purple Dragons know that they could bring the crates to the men calling themselves Kraang.

"Looks like a shifty mob like business deal dudes" Michelangelo said to his brothers.

"That's it I've had it...heeeeeeeeh!" Raphael gave a warrior cry as he charged in and began to knock out the Purple Dragon goons, his brothers helped him out.

"What the heck!" Snake yelled out.

"Creatures look like turtles which are reptiles of this planet which Kraang intend to make their own" one of the men regarding himself as Kraang said, he then pulled out a laser gun from seemingly out of nowhere and began to fire at the turtles along with the other men in suites.

"What the heck?! Laser guns! Where did they get those?" Raphael said as he was surprised to see something out of a sci-fi movie.

"This is the twenty first century bro, lasers were bound to come out sooner or later" Michelangelo said.

"True Mikey but Raph does have a point" Donatello said.

As the fight went on the men calling themselves Kraang seemed to get back up after getting knocked down, but they went into their truck with Snake and the shipments from TCRI that the Purple Dragons stole. The turtles then moved the truck that the Purple Dragons were using and were about to go back underground until Raph said.

"We can't just let those men get away!" Raph said.

"I know Raph but Master Splinter is waiting for us underground" Leonardo said.

"Splinter can wait but those men can't, I mean if their doing back alley deals with goons like these Purple Dragon guys who knows what they'll do next" and shortly after Raphael said that another small truck owned by the men in the black suites who called themselves Kraang appeared, this time in the streets and they were in the process of attempting to abduct a few people from channel 6 news.

"Did you hear that?!" Donatello said as he and his brothers got on to the roof tops and followed the cries for help, Donny spotted a girl wearing light blue turtleneck sweater, a long, light purple skirt, white leggings, yellow socks, and light brown loafers. She was also wearing large-lensed eyeglasses with bright pink frames. Her hair was up, with a white scrunchie holding part of it in place. She looked about 16 to 19 years old. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" Donny said as he felt love struck upon seeing the young woman.

"That's because she's the only girl you've actually seen" Raph said.

"Hey look that dude called Snake is back with those guys again" Mikey said.

"Alright guys we need to save those people and fast" Leonardo said as he and his brothers went down to save the channel 6 news crew.

Within minutes the group fought the men calling themselves Kraang and got the attention of the channel 6 news crew, but they put out the cameras. "Ahhhhhh! Monsters!" the girl cried as she saw the ninja turtles.

"Its alright miss we're the good guys" Donatello said to the girl as he offered to help her from the expressionless men in black suites who kidnapped three of the channel 6 news crew already.

Within minutes the turtles were overwhelmed by the men calling themselves Kraang, the men then took the channel 6 news crew away, the turtles chased the men and were able to get Snake, however Mikey was fighting one of the men calling himself Kraang alone. As he fought the unusually strong man he seemingly broke his face and it turned out to be some kind of robot with an alien in its chest, Mikey freaked out and ran away from the alley he fought the man at, meanwhile Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello were interrogating the Purple Dragon member called Snake.

"Alright we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Donny said.

"What do you dudes in reptile costumes want?" Snake asked.

"We're turtles and we just want to know where those men took the channel 6 news crew and why they kidnapped them" Leonardo said.

"Plus how'd you get from one truck to another?" Raphael asked.

"Well I drive trucks for these guys calling themselves Kraang, they got me into another one of their trucks so I could help them get the news people. Their after them because they have some information about the Kraang's dealings" Snake said.

"Where are they?" Leonardo asked.

"How should I know?" Snake asked.

"Because you like totally drove their trucks for them and those Purple Dragons" Michelangelo said as he came back.

"Where have you been Mikey?" Raphael asked his brother.

"I was fighting one of those guys who's really a robot with an alien brain in its chest" Michelangelo claimed.

"We don't have time for nonsense Mikey, we need to get Snake to tell us where those men took the people from channel 6 news" Donny explained.

"But guys" Michelangelo said.

"Enough Mikey, we need the guy here from the Purple Dragons to tell us where the kidnapped people were taken to" Leonardo explained.

"Yeah and we've got to hurry because that April O'Neil gal you like Mikey, along with that very beautiful girl wearing glasses are in trouble. I bet that one girl would be so amazed to see me break into the place she's being held at and save her and her work colleges" Donatello said with a smile on his face.

"I don't think your her type" Snake said to Donatello.

"Alright Snake you listen and you listen good, either we play nice and you tell us where those men took the channel 6 people. Or else Raphael here will make you tell us" Donatello said.

"Oh please make me break him" Raphael said with a sinister grin.

"Ah! Okay! Okay! All I know is that these guys are from a company called RITC, they have a building located out of town where we were going to put the channel 6 news crew, that's all I know I swear!" Snake said to the turtles.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Michelangelo asked Snake sarcastically.

Shortly the group took Snake with them and worked on tracking the truck the channel 6 news crew was taken into. But as Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello focused on trying to get the route of the truck Michelangelo forgot to keep an eye on Snake while insisting that he did see a robot with an alien brain thing inside of it. Raphael and Leonardo tried to get Snake, but as they figured out where he was they came up with a plan to let Snake overhear false information.

"Great job Raph you let Snake get away" Leonardo said.

"Me?! It was you who let him get away Leo!" Raphael said.

"I guess we'll just have come up with a new plan then" Leonardo said.

"What plan?" Raphael asked.

"I was thinking once we get Don and Mikey we'll need to get the channel 6 news van, and then we'll head for the front gate of the RITC building in order to break in" Leonardo said as he and Raphael walked away.

Snake grinned as he overheard this information and he decided to get to the RITC building as fast as he could before the turtles did in order to warn the one's calling themselves Kraang. Meanwhile underground Splinter was patiently waiting for his sons to return, it had been an unusually long amount of time since he told Leonardo to meet him at the west junction.

"What's taking those boys so long?" Splinter thought out loud as he waited, then more of the Mouser robots showed up and had quite a fight with Splinter that resulted in the floor collapsing beneath him.

Back on the surface many minutes later Snake was at the front gate with a few of the men dress in black and they waited for the turtles, the turtles were cleaver in their plan though. Although they out loud said they were going to make an attempt to enter the building through the front, they were actually going to use the van as a distraction while they snuck in through the sides.

"Kraang has waited long for the one's who plan to make a front attack on Kraang's building and the one's who are coming that you one called Snake who is human are coming" a man calling himself Kraang said.

"Their turtles man, turtles! Do I have to spell it out for you?" Snake said in anger to the man who called himself Kraang, but then the van began to zoom towards the main entrance of the building.

"The van belonging to those of channel 6, has the one's you call turtles Snake who are attempting to break into this base that is our base" the man calling himself Kraang said as he began to shoot his laser gun at the van but it wouldn't slow down.

Ultimately Snake and the two men calling themselves Kraang were unable to destroy the van, and the van went right into the front parking lot of the building and crashed into the trucks with the stolen TCRI stuff, many things went flying all over the place. Including a canister that held the same mutagen that turned the turtles and Splinter into mutants, the mutagen went flying and hit Snake as he hid among weeds and he began to turn into a horrible and evil mutant.

The turtles broke into the building and looked for any possible prisons where the channel 6 news crew could be, as the turtles went on they encountered odd android like robots that talked like the men calling themselves Kraang. Soon as they cut up the androids small aliens tried to attack the turtles, the aliens came out of the chests of the androids.

"See I told you guys they were really robots with aliens in their chests" Michelangelo said as he held an alien before dropping it.

"To think Mikey was actually right" Raphael said to his brothers.

"Of course I was right! I mean just because I'm a goof ball and a do funny stuff doesn't mean I lie or make stuff up all the time" Michelangelo said as he accidentally leaned against an alarm that went off.

"Mikey!" Michelangelo's brothers said.

"Sorry! It wasn't my fought an alarm was on that wall" Michelangelo said as they headed for a prison area where all four of the channel 6 news crew were being held.

"Anything you'd like to say to these aliens Mikey?" Raphael asked his bro as more alien androids got in their way.

"You bet...cowabunga!" Michelangelo said as he charged at the robots with aliens in their chests.

As the turtles were busy trying to get to the prison they noticed that something was fighting the aliens that were most likely called Kraang but the turtles were to busy to bother with it. Soon the four turtles reached the prison and said to the four humans that they were there to help get them out and save them, as the turtles were busy fighting aliens and hacking the prison lock some of the aliens were about to take the humans but they were stopped and most likely killed by whatever was fighting the aliens elsewhere.

Raphael got impatient and decided to stab the lock with his sai which opened the door, the turtles then explained their escape plan to the four humans and they headed for the parking lot but a very tall mutant about 8 to 10 feet tall was in the parking lot and wanted to kill the turtles, it looked like some kind of plant/weed mutant.

"Turtles! You did this to me! Because of you I'm a freak!" the mutant yelled out.

"What is that thing?!" April said.

"I don't know" Vernon Fenwick said as he looked at the mutant.

"Wait guys wasn't Snake here with those Kraang aliens?" Michelangelo asked his brothers.

"Yeah...wait...Snake is that you?!" Donatello asked the mutant.

"Yes! And I'm going to kill you all for what you did to me!" mutant Snake said as he tried to bite the turtles with the snapping mouths on four of his six arms.

"What did you turtles do to him?" the camera man from channel 6 asked.

"We didn't do anything to him...but judging by the looks of things something in the parking lot mutated him and he's blaming us for it" Leonardo explained.

Meanwhile underground Splinter woke up surrounded by rubble and Mouser parts, he got up and dusted himself off. He then noticed a strange light and looked towards the light, when he went toward it he touched a door that wasn't man made at all, it then opened and he was fascinated with what he saw, back above ground the turtles were thinking quickly on how to keep the mutated Snake of the Purple Dragons away from the channel 6 news crew.

"Any plans Leo?" Michelangelo asked his older brother.

"Hmm...Don, Mikey take the news crew to the helicopter and try to get them out of here" Leonardo said as he spotted a helicopter.

"Alright Leo" Michelangelo said as he, Donatello and four news crew made a run for the helicopter.

"Hey Snake how's your aim?" Raphael said as he tricked mutant Snake into trying to get him, but it was a trick so Leonardo and Raphael could cut the vine like limbs off of mutant Snake.

Meanwhile Vernon, the camera man got into the helicopter, along with Irma Langinstein and April O'Neil they tried to escape but due to the Kraang Irma and April fell out of the helicopter. Thankfully Michelangelo caught April and Donatello caught Irma, Vernon and the camera made made their escape while the girls were left with the turtles.

As the turtles fought mutant Snake a stranger came out of nowhere and stabbed mutant Snake making him ooze out a lot of strange blood like fluids. "Yuck! Snakeweed got nasty stuff all over me!" Michelangelo said as he was shaking the fluids off of his body.

"Snakeweed?" his brothers said.

"Yeah because his names Snake and he got turned into a weed mutant so I'm calling him Snakeweed, odd because I was thinking if he'd be a mutant he'd be a snake" Michelangelo said.

"Forget about names what stabbed him?" Raphael asked.

"Guys he's regenerating" Donatello said as Snakeweed's limbs grew back and the cuts in his body healed up.

"Looks like I'm full of surprises" Snakeweed said with an evil grin though only a pair of his arms had mouths on them now.

"Kraang is going to deal with the mutant that was Snake that is the mutant before Kraang" one of the Kraang said as he shot at Snakeweed.

"Hey why do you alien dudes call yourselves Kraang?" Michelangelo asked a Kraang as he jumped behind one.

"Kraang is are race that is the species we are, of which we are a race of aliens" one of the Kraang replied.

"If only we had our camera Irma" April said to her best friend.

"Yeah it stinks" Irma said.

"If you turtles want help defeating the one you call Snakeweed then look at your surroundings" a person dressed like a ninja said to the turtles as they looked around and saw a small electric generator.

"Guys look over there! Its an electric generator" Donatello said as he pointed out the generator.

"I'll get the blue one of you first!" Snakeweed said as he grabbed Leonardo.

"Guys..." Leonardo put a katana held in his mouth and made hand signals telling his brothers to try and get Snakeweed to crash into the generator.

"Got Leo...hiya!" Raphael said as he hit Snakeweed hard and made the mutant drop Leonardo.

The turtles then got Snakeweed to crash into the generator and made the Kraang fire at Snakeweed, then the generator electrocuted Snakeweed until he was fried and then the generator blew up sending the Kraang flying while the turtles made their escape with April and Irma in a truck that belonged to the Purple Dragons. The Kraang pulled out from their facility later on, April and Irma wanted to know more about the turtles but they said they'd explain tomorrow and the turtles told April and Irma to meet them at a particular roof top, the turtles dropped the news reporters off at the channel 6 building so they'd get their stuff from work. April if your wondering has brown hair and is in her late teens to early twenties, she commonly wears a yellow bodysuit like outfit.

The turtles then drove the truck to a secret location and decided to keep it hidden, the turtles then went to the sewers and were excited to see Master Splinter alive and well. They told him that so much happened today, and Splinter told them that he to had much to tell them at their home. Raph however told Splinter that thanks to the Mousers they didn't have a home anymore, but Splinter told them that he figured out how to take care of their housing problems.

Splinter took his sons to their new lair, everyone was excited to see such a huge chamber they could use as a home. "This room up here is mine!" Michelangelo said as he jumped to the entrance of one of the upper rooms, he then jumped down in front of Leonardo and said "and where you're standing also mine!" Splinter was happy his sons were excited to have a new home.

"I'm glad you're all happy to be in our new home, and perhaps now would be a good time to see you four do some cleaning for a change this chamber is filthy" Splinter said.

"Ah man" the turtles all said at once.

"But first let's celebrate our Mutation Day" Splinter said with a smile to his sons.

"Oh yeah!" the turtles said with excitement.

Meanwhile outside the entrance to the new lair a stranger smiled and said quietly "you four turtles have done well, I just hope you're all ready to be part of something greater and bigger then you realize. The Purple Dragons, Mousers and Kraang are only the beginning. I'll leave my calling card here and see if any of you are interested in learning more about what's out there" the stranger said as he left a note with his name on it in front of the new lair main entrance.

The note said. From Galileo, on the top of it. Meanwhile back at the Kraang or RITC facility, Snakeweed's heart started to beat again, and a news group reported what happened to the Purple Dragons. "And although its unclear who stopped the Purple Dragons or if the rumors of them having dealings with RITC are true it is know that someone using ninja weapons was involved. This ninja star is one of the few weapons found at the scene along with some kind of laser weapons" a news reporter said.

"Hamato Yushi...you show yourself at last after all these years" a man said while watching the news report overseas, the man was about six feet tall and was wearing sharp looking metal armor along with spikes on some of the armor, he had metal claws as weapons on his gauntlets. He had a scar on his right eye but ware a contact lense to make his eye look normal and it allowed him to see because it was made from advance technology.

"What are your orders Master Shredder?" one of the Shredders ninja asked him.

"Tomorrow we shall go to New York City to meet up with the Foot Clan stationed there in order to plan my revenge against Hamato Yushi" Shredder said as he glared at the TV he was watching and threw a kunai at the TV.

The next day the lair was cleaned up enough for company, Leonardo found Galileo's note which said:

Dear turtles, you did well in your fight against the Kraang and the evil mutant you call Snakeweed. My name is Galileo and for a few years now I have helped defend this city, if you wish to learn more about the Kraang and things going on in this city meet me in two weeks at the museum at midnight. I'll be waiting and good luck cleaning up your new home.

Signed Galileo.

Leonardo decided to let not tell anyone about this until the time was right, because today April and Irma were coming to visit the turtles and learn about their origins. Hours later that day, April and Irma arrived on the roof top the turtles told them to meet them at, the turtles then took the girls to the lair, there they met Splinter who scared the girls a bit at first due to the fact he was a human size rat mutant.

"My sons told me that they saved you two women from aliens last night" Splinter said as he poured out some tea from a kettle.

"Yeah its true Mr. Splinter" Irma said.

"If you don't mind us asking...where did you five come from?" April asked.

"It all started more then fifteen years ago, in Japan. A man by the name of Hamato Yushi lived with his beautiful wife Tang Shen and their baby daughter Miwa, but a man known as Oroku Saki who was friends with Hamato Yushi was jealous of Yushi getting married to Tang Shen and for their happiness. In an act of rage Oroku Saki broke into their house and fought Yushi, it was meant to be a fight to the death but before Oroku Saki could deliver the finishing blow to Yushi. Tang Shen took the blow meant for her husband, Yushi enraged took a knife and scarred Saki's right eye. Oroku Saki then set fire to the house and left Hamata Yushi to die. About a year later Hamato Yushi moved to New York after surviving the tragic loss of everything he loved, however a man named Hun broke into his home in New York and attempted to kill Yushi, Yushi barely escaped into a sewer in order to escape Hun. Much like Oroku Saki, Hamato Yushi left a scar on Hun, Yushi befriended many rats in the sewers and lived peacefully. But then one day a boy who bought four baby turtles dropped his new pets in the sewers while saving a blind man from a truck that that lost control, a canister of green mutagenic ooze went flying out of the truck and went into the sewers covering the turtles in the ooze. Hamato Yushi picked up the turtles and took care of them best he could, but even he touched the ooze, then the next day the turtles grew dramatically into the size of babies. Hamato Yushi was in contact with a lot of rats prior to touching the ooze and he himself was ultimately turned into a man sized rat and he raised the turtles and trained them in ninjutsu, the turtles in time learned how to talk just like regular people much to Yushi's amazement" Splinter explained his and the turtles origins to April and Irma who were awestruck to hear the story.

"Wait a minute...you're saying that you're Hamato Yushi?!" April asked in shock.

"Yes my dear, I am Hamato Yushi but I go by Splinter these days" Splinter explained.

"Wait if your japanese why do the turtles have Italian names?" Irma asked.

"I named them after my favorite renaissance masters, Leonardo" Splinter said as he pointed to the turtle wearing the blue mask. "Donnatello" Slinter said as he pointed to the turtle wearing the purple mask. "Raphael" Splinter said as he pointed to the turtle with the red mask. "And Michaelangello" Splinter said as he pointed to the turtle wearing the orange mask.

"Amazing...I've never been this excited before in my life" Irma said.

"Wow...you guys are incredible" April said.

After a few hours the girls had to leave, because tomorrow they were going to do a special news report on the new Mouser project that the renowned scientist Baxter Stockman was working on, Donatello was shocked that he heard the Mousers were made by Baxter Stockman because Stockman was one of the scientists he looked up to while growing up.

Elsewhere Galileo the ninja was peacefully enjoying some of his free time, and the turtles spent the next week cleaning the last of their stuff our of the old lair. At least the stuff they could get safely, fortunately Michelangelo was able to get all of his stuff safely out with hardly any damage done to it.

As the turtles and Splinter were enjoying their time, dark forces were at work in the shadows...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Stockman brothers

It was about a week after the turtles and Splinter moved into their new lair in the sewers that the news report on the Mouser robots came in, the report was done by April and her friend Irma. The news report was being watched by the turtles and Splinter, they kept a few TVs in their lair so they could watch movies, shows, cartoons and other things.

"And now we turn to reporter April O'Neil and her aide Irma Langinstein for the latest from Stockman labs" Vernon said on the live news broadcast.

"Thank you Vernon, this is April O'Neil live at Stockman labs. I'm here with the genius Dr. Baxter Stockman" April said as she started her report, she then turned to Dr. Stockman. "Dr. Stockman, rumors have been in the papers for about a week now that you've created new robots called Mousers" April said.

"The rumors are true miss O'Neil, I've created robots called Mousers. I made them for the purpose of helping with the cities rat and overall rodent problem" Dr. Baxter Stockman said as he showed his Mousers to the news crew who were getting everything on camera.

"How efficient are these Mousers Dr. Stockman?" Irma asked.

"I'm glad you asked miss Langinstein, my lab assistant miss Perri Grey will run a demonstration in this maze we set up. What the maze is meant to show how good my Mousers are at locking onto their targets and tracking them down" Dr. Stockman said as his assistant Perri Grey put a single Mouser into the maze.

The Mouser then took off in a dash, it tracked down and terminated all of the poor rats set lose in the small maze. Which was quite disturbing "yeash I'd surely hate to be a rat in this town" Raphael said as he watched the news report from the lair, Splinter gave his son a cross look upon the remark "oh...no offence sensei" Raphael said to Splinter once he saw the look on Splinter's face.

Back at Stockman labs, April gulped after seeing how efficient the Mousers were. But she shook off her feeling and said "how soon do you plan to set your Mousers into the city?" and Dr. Stockman answered April's question.

"As soon as the mayor has approved of the Mousers, and signs the Mouser bill. My people will set out Mousers by the hundreds, we expect it to take about a week or two at the least before the Mayor approves and everything else gets in place" Dr. Stockman said with a grin on his face.

"Thank you for your time Dr. Baxter Stockman, well you all heard it from here folks. Within the month we could have Mousers taking care of the cities rodent problem. From channel 6 news live at Stockman labs this is April O'Neil signing off" and with that the news ended and went to commercials.

"And that's a rap" the camera man said as he put the camera away.

"You looked great April" Irma said to her best friend.

Meanwhile as the news crew was getting ready to leave Perri the assistant of Dr. Stockman called him into private "sir I don't know how but some of the Mousers from last weeks test runs didn't return" she said as she pushed a few buttons and showed the Mousers' monitor that kept count on all active units.

"It must've been an earthquake or something? I wouldn't pay to much attention to it" Dr. Stockman said to his assistant.

"But sir...shouldn't we at least try and find out what happened to them?" Perri asked.

"Tell you what Miss Grey, if you can keep an eye on my younger brother Daxter. I'll personally look into the missing Mousers okay" Dr. Stockman said, though he seemed like he was trying to get away from the missing Mousers subject.

"Alright Dr. Stockman" Perri said as she left the lab, though she felt some urge to look into the matter alone and she had a feeling that she might need someone to help her. But before she could do that she'd need to take care of the teenager known as Daxter Stockman.

Most people tend to forget for some reason or another that Dr. Baxter Stockman has a teenage brother called Daxter, Baxter was currently in his thirties and had become one of the best scientific minds of his time especially in the field of robotics. His younger brother was another story though, where Baxter succeed, Daxter failed. Since grade school Daxter had the habit of getting himself into trouble, he was also disliked by most of the kids for his obsessions of experimenting on animals.

From the house cat, to bugs in the back yard to the pigeons nesting in trees. Daxter did all kinds of things, he was deeply interested in biology more than robotics, he hated his older brother for being better at robotics than he ever was. Baxter's fame far overshadowed Daxter's, and Daxter was jealous of his good looking older brother, Daxter had an Afro and mustache and had all kinds of different clothes but a pair of jeans and a pink shirt were his favorite.

Baxter tried to be a good older brother, but Daxter refused his good will and friendship and was sure that Baxter was as bad a person as he was. Baxter was just better at hiding it next to Daxter, at least that's what Daxter claimed, and who knows maybe Daxter was right about his brother?

Late at night Daxter Stockman was angry, he was recently fired from TCRI because of an inhumane experiment he was working on. "I'll get my revenge on those pencil pushing stiffs if its the last thing I do" Daxter said as he was hatching a revenge scheme against TCRI. "I've got it, I'll use those Mousers and that Mouser command suite my brother made, nothing like framing him for my own dirty work" Daxter said to himself as he chuckled evilly.

Meanwhile Perri Grey was busy with April and Irma, she convinced them to help her investigate the missing Mousers among other things. While the girls were busy looking into a mystery the turtles had finished dinner in their lair "I wonder if its true our old lair was just destroyed by a harmless test run of the Mousers" Donatello said to his brothers.

"Who knows Donny, I'd surely like to ask Stockman a thing or two about that" Raphael said as he was punching a boxing bag.

"You know all to well Raph why we can't do that" Leonardo said to his brother.

"Yeah I know Leo, it just makes me mad thinking about those Mousers" Raphael said.

"I know what you mean Raph, I almost lost my entire comic collection. And all my snacks from the old lair are gone forever" Michelangelo said.

"Hmm...aha looks like its ready" Donatello said as he finished putting together a Mouser.

"Care to explain why you put a Mouser back together?" Raphael said as he stopped his exercising and looked at the robot.

"Well I took as many parts as I could from the old Mousers and used them to rebuild this one, I made it so we can see what Stockman is really up to" Donatello explained.

"Sweet, I bet we can make some shaved ice with this little guy later" Michelangelo said.

"Maybe not Mikey" Donatello said.

"I'm not sure that putting one of these Mousers back together is such a wise decision my son" Splinter said to Donatello.

"Relax Splinter, I took out its basic programming to hunt for rats. Its harmless more or less" Donatello said as Michelangelo was teasing the Mouser while eating a slice of pizza.

"This little dude is like one of those guards in London, no matter what I do to him. He doesn't do a thing to me" Mikey said as he stopped teasing the motionless robot.

"So when can we head out?" Raph asked his brothers.

"Hold on a couple of seconds, I need to make sure my remote control is working properly for the Mouser" Donny said as he finished his remote control tests and activated the Mouser to go back to Stockman.

"Alright let's follow that Mouser" Leonardo said.

"Actually guys my plan was to let the Mouser head out, while we wait on the rooftops near Stockman labs to get clear video footage on what's going on" Donatello explained.

"Cleaver plan Don" Leonardo said.

"Be safe my sons" Splinter said as he watched his sons leave the lair.

Within a couple hours the turtles made it to the roof tops of the buildings near Stockman labs, meanwhile the girls Perri, April and Irma were witnessing Daxter Stockman stealing technology to control the Mousers. He then answered a holographic message sent to him from a man wearing a helmet "everything is in place on the Foot Clans end Daxter, do you have what you need from your brother?" the man asked in a strong voice.

"Of course I've got everything I need, controlling these Mousers will be easy" Daxter said.

"Excellent, I'll send Hun to meet you with my Foot ninjas within the hour on the rooftop of the labs, I expect for you to hold up your end of our bargain Stockman" the man said.

"Of course I will, finding a guy hiding in the sewers should be easy with the Mousers. Which is why I'm making sure you get a full shipment of Mousers off the records" Daxter Stockman said.

"Don't you dare make any of this a waste of my time Stockman" the man wearing the helmet said as he ended the call.

"Oh my goodness! We were simply trying to figure out what happened to the Mousers and now Daxter Stockman is making trouble" Perri said in shock.

"Daxter Stockman?" Irma said.

"You mean the troublesome teenage brother of Baxter Stockman?" April asked Perri.

"Exactly...I wonder what he's up to exactly" Perri said, but then Foot ninjas appeared out of the blue and captured the three girls.

While that was going on the Mouser that Donatello sent in was sending a live video feed to the turtles, while they were watching the video a bunch of mysterious ninjas dressed in black appeared, their outfits have yellow eye holes on their masks that were part of their uniforms, they also had a symbol that looked kind of like a three toed foot on their chests. "Um...guys I think we have company" Michelangelo said as he pointed out the Foot ninjas.

"Are these guys ninjas?" Leonardo said as he saw the Foot ninjas surround him and his brothers.

"I thought we were the only ninjas in town?" Donatello said.

"Well their certainly ninja-esque" Michelangelo said.

"Be ready for anything" Leonardo said as he and his brothers got ready to fight the Foot if they needed to.

"I am soooo gonna enjoy this" Raphael said with a grin on his face.

Within minutes the turtles knocked out the ninjas on the roof tops, though they noticed there were more of the ninjas dressed in black. These one's were heading for the roof of Stockman labs, the turtles figured that the ninjas were trying to break into the lab. So they went to stop the ninjas, but as they fought them they heard screaming coming right underneath them as they looked through a window and down into one of the Mouser labs.

"Its really to bad you girls snooped around to much" Daxter Stockman said to April, Irma and Perri as three giant robotic claws held the girls. Daxter was in the Mouser control room for the lab, and used an audio speaker to talk to the three girls.

"Someone help us!" April cried out.

"Unfortunately I can't do that April, you see I have my obligations too. So bad you have to go to Perri, you were the only one who understood me" Daxter said to Perri as he called in Mousers to kill the girls once he pushed the buttons to release the girls.

"Daxter this is madness" Irma said as she saw Mousers making noises and clanking their metallic teeth.

"I'm a bit busy so I've got to go now, I'll be leaving you three now" Daxter said as he left the lab to make it seem like his brother would be behind the murders he had planned out.

"What's going on in there Donny?!" Raphael said.

"It looks like someone called um...Daxter is using Baxter Stockman's Mousers to attack April, Irma and Dr. Stockman's lab assistant" Donatello explained.

"Its risky...but we've got to save them! Let's go guys!" Leonardo said as he led the charge into the building, the turtles broke the window and jumped safely down into the middle of all the Mousers.

They had to avoid a giant saw blade as they smashed, sliced and stabbed the Mousers into pieces. Once it seemed like the Mousers were done for, giant lab doors opened and in the middle of the giant laboratory was a giant among the Mousers. It was dark but then lights turned on to show the prototype Giant Mouser robot, it snapped its two giant heads that were attached to its arms. Its main head seemed to hold a secret of some sort, the turtles were shocked to see such a massive Mouser.

"Um...Don" Leonardo said.

"Insufficient data boss" Donatello said.

"You know what they say the bigger they are, the easier they can crush you" Mikey said.

"Relax Mikey, we've got this big guy yaaaaaa!" Raphael charged at the Giant Mouser but it began to spin its arms around and hit Raphael badly before it sent him flying.

"It looks like a frontal assault is futile, we have to get it from behind" Leonardo said as they struck the back of the Giant Mouser, but it tried to crush them by flipping its back backwards.

The Giant Mouser was getting critically damaged in the fight but it revealed its secret missile launchers hidden in its main head, it fired several missiles causing explosions in the lab. It even tried to get the turtles for good by spinning its arms and firing missiles at the same time, but within moments after that the ninja turtles unleashed their final attack on the Giant Mouser and made its arms fall out of place and cut its robotic legs, it fell apart and exploded.

Donatello then worked fast to make sure the girls were safely set free, Perri was pretty shocked to see the TMNT, April and Irma did their best to calmly explain the turtles to Perri and she did thank the turtles for saving her life and for saving April and Irma. Perri then told the turtles about Daxter Stockman's plans to attack TCRI, thankfully the turtles had a way to catch up to Stockman before he got to TCRI in the Mouser Command Armor he stole. The turtles used their van they called the Shellraiser to disable Stockman's stolen armor, its weapons allowed them to disable the M.C.A and get Daxter out of the armor.

"You are in a lot of trouble for what you did tonight Dax Stockman" Raphael said.

"Please don't hurt me" Daxter said.

"Alright..." Raphael said with a smile as he threw Daxter Stockman into a dumpster.

"I thought his name was Dave?" Mikey jokingly said.

"It was Daxter Stockman, Mikey. Raph just called him Dax for short" Donatello said.

"Ah, I thought that was Joe Stockman's real name" Mikey said as he jokingly called Daxter another name.

Within hours the turtles returned to Stockman labs with Daxter Stockman, the girls waited for them and they explained to Baxter Stockman about the whole thing. Dr. Stockman was shocked by the whole thing, especially the fact talking turtles and his brother were involved. The ninjas dressed in black vanished by the time the turtles returned to find them, the turtles questioned what the deal with the Giant Mouser was. Dr. Baxter Stockman told them that the military wanted him to develop military grade Mouser prototypes to use in the future, he apologized for the damages done by his Giant Mouser prototype.

The next morning in the lair the turtles watched the news, the news was about something that happened last night "...and its amazing how Daxter Stockman the younger brother of the famed Dr. Baxter Stockman went from working at TCRI, to a mad man bent on revenge all overnight. Dr. Stockman do you have anything to say for what happened last night?" April asked Dr. Stockman.

"All I can say is that I'm sorry for my younger brother's behavior, and for any and all damages he did to property public or otherwise in his rage last night. As for the trouble made using my precious Mousers, I'm willing for postpone trying to get the Mouser Bill passed until we can make sure all Mousers are accounted for and that no one else is using them for illegal activities" Dr. Stockman said.

"Thank you Dr. Stockman" April said as she turned back to the camera to finish her news report. "There's still no footage on exactly who saved Perri Grey, my aide Irma or myself last night at Stockman labs. But thank you kind souls for saving us from death at the hands of a mad man, from channel 6 news this is April O'Neil signing off" April said as the news ended.

"Wow thanks April, I like it when she mentions us" Michelangelo said.

"Irma was glad we saved her and the others last night" Donatello said.

"Its good to know that Dr. Stockman's Mousers were just on a test run when they got our lair" Leonardo said.

"...I still think there's something fishy going on with Stockman and the Mousers" Raphael said.

"That's why I'm keeping Mole safe in case we need him to spy on Mouser activity" Donatello said as he finished painting his Mouser he rebuilt and nicknamed Mole.

"True, though I wonder exactly who those ninjas we fought were" Leonardo said.

"I don't know my son, but I have a feeling there's more going on than we realize" Splinter said.

And as the days would go by Leonardo let his brothers in on the note he got from someone called Galileo, and that he wanted to meet them at midnight at a museum. They talked with Splinter on the matter and he told them that he feared it could be a trap, but Splinter allowed his sons to go when the time came so long as they remained in the shadows and stayed out of sight of anyone else.

Stockman labs days later

"You're here sooner then I expected" Dr. Baxter Stockman said as a man entered his personal lab.

"My master wanted to know exactly who's side you're really on Stockman" Hun said as he stood over Stockman.

"I only needed to keep my cover when the turtles showed themselves to me Hun. Daxter took the bait I had anticipated he'd take as soon as he was fired, and now we know what's been messing with our business" Dr. Stockman said as he calmly explained himself to Hun.

"I guess you truly are sneaky after all Baxter, I'm glad your Mousers are being shipped to Foot HQ. and some are being given to the Purple Dragons" Hun said.

"But of course Hun, by the way what is the name of your mysterious master whom my brother contacted?" Dr. Stockman asked.

"He's a man who strikes terror into people no matter where he goes" Hun said with a grin.

"Stockman!" the man wearing a helmet said as he turned on a holographic communicator.

"Oh you must be Hun's master?" Dr. Stockman said.

"Indeed I am, and from this day forth you shall call me The Shredder!" The Shredder said to Dr. Stockman.

"The Shredder hmm...nice to finally meet you Shredder, I hope that my Mousers can help you out with whatever you have planned for them" Dr. Stockman said.

"They had better Stockman" Shredder said as he ended his called.

Some hours later Perri Grey came to Stockman and brought in to him something recovered from RITC, it was a bizarre plant that the people of RITC tried to destroy. Stockman however found the plant interesting and began to run tests on it, little did he know that it was once part of a mutant but upon discovering this he'd be fascinated.

Meanwhile Galileo the ninja made sure his naginata was sharp and kept ready for combat, he knew it was only a matter of days before he'd get to properly meet the turtles and explain to them what he could about what was really going on in the city. Little did he know that the Foot Clan had plans for the museum he was planning to meet the turtles at.

Dr. Baxter Stockman is really evil! The Shredder is working with Stockman! Who is The Shredder exactly and who is Hun? Will Daxter Stockman break out of prison? Is Snakeweed the only mutant threat to the city at large? All these questions and more shall be answered as the turtles fight on!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Night at the Museum of Tengu

It was night time in New York City, everything was busy and noisy. But out of the blue a black out happened, nobody knew exactly what caused the black out. Coincidentally the night of the black out was the same night that Leonardo and his brothers the other ninja turtles, were going to meet the mysterious ninja known as Galileo.

However before the turtles got to the museum at midnight they decided to have some fun on the streets using their favorite sports equipment they played with, Donatello used his bicycle, Leonardo used his scooter, Raphael used his roller skates and Michelangelo used his skateboard. While the four brothers had fun they heard some fighting going on in an alley near the museum, naturally they went to investigate what was going on and they saw that someone wearing a hockey mask was fighting Purple Dragon gang members.

"Is that enough punk?!" the man said as he hit the last standing Purple Dragon member hard and into a wall.

"Whoa...that guys out of control" Raphael said to his brothers.

"That's big coming from you Raph" Michelangelo said.

"He has to stop fighting these guys like that" Raphael said.

"Raph wait!" Leonardo said as he tried to stop his brother from taking off.

"Anyone else want some!" the man wearing the hockey mask yelled out.

"Hold on there man" Raphael said.

"Whoa! What's with the Halloween costume?" the man said to Raphael.

"Never mind that, you've got some serious anger issues pal" Raphael said to the guy.

"Issues?! I'm fighting the Purple Dragons! Don't tell me you work with them or somethin'" the man said to Raphael.

"Take it easy bub, I don't want to fight you" Raphael said.

"Take it easy? I'll show you taking it easy!" the man said as he began to fight Raphael, the man mainly fought using a hockey stick but he also used baseball bats and golf clubs as well.

"I can't stand seeing Raph fighting like this" Leonardo said.

"I know what you mean Leo, those two are bound to cause serious damage to themselves and anything else around here" Donatello said to his brother.

"Well Donny, maybe we should help Raph out? That hockey punk is strong, he reminds me of a monster I saw in a movie" Michelangelo said.

"I think Raph can handle this..." Donny said as he pointed to Raphael who knocked the man wearing the hockey mask down.

"Enough!" Raphael said as he was taking deep breathes "I am not your enemy" Raphael said as he put his sai away.

"Aren't you going to finish me off?" the man wearing the hockey mask asked.

"No way man, like I said before I'm not your enemy" Raphael said as he offered to help the man up.

"You know for a guy in a costume you fight pretty well..." the man said as he accepted Raphael's help getting up.

"Wow Raph, you really did good against this guy" Michelangelo said.

"Whoa...there's more of you guys?" the man said as he looked at Raph's brothers.

"It seems like we aren't the only one's fighting the Purple Dragons" Leonardo said as he looked at all the Purple Dragon members who were out cold, most of them would need serious medical attention due to how hard the man wearing the hockey mask hit them.

"So you guys aren't working with the Purple Dragons?" the man asked.

"No...these guys have been hurting people among other nasty things" Michelangelo said.

"So what's your guy's story? And what's with the costumes?" the man asked.

"Its a bit of a long story..." Leonardo said as he fully explained to the man, the origins of the TMNT and Splinter at least part of Splinter's origins though.

"Wow...so you guys really are walking, talking turtles...sweet!" the man said.

"You're not freaked out we're turtles and mutants?" Donatello asked.

"What's to freak out about? You guys are just overgrown turtles is all" the man said.

"Does this mean we're friends now?" Michelangelo asked.

"I don't even know your names yet" the man said.

"I am Leonardo" Leo said.

"I am Raphael" Raph said.

"I'm Donatello" Donny said.

"And I'm Michelangelo or Mikey for short, the totally awesome one!" Michelangelo said with a grin.

"The names Casey Jones" the man said as he pulled his hockey mask over his face so they could see what he looked like.

"Nice to meet you Casey" Donatello said.

"Now about earlier, its a good thing you're taking a stand against punks like these Purple Dragons" Raphael said as he pointed to the knocked out gang members, he then said "but you're going about it in the wrong way, your anger can bring you down. Sooner or later it'll get you into serious trouble, you've got to be in balance" Raphael said.

"Balance huh?" Casey said.

"Well as much balance as a couple of hot headed nut bags like us can manage" Raphael said.

"Hey pal, I'm nowhere near as crazy as you" Casey said.

"You wanna bet?" Raphael asked with a challenging grin.

"Um guys I hate to interrupt but we're suppose to meet someone in about half an hour" Donatello said.

"Oh right..." Raph said to his brother but he wanted to know why Casey Jones was fighting the Purple Dragons in the first place so he looked to the tall man and asked him "by the way how come you hate the Purple Dragons so much?" Raphael asked.

"...it all happened about twenty years ago when I was only eight...it all started when a new gang came into the side of town we lived on, the gang called themselves the Purple Dragons. My dad owned a pawn shop in the neighborhood, the Purple Dragons wanted him to pay them protection money but he refused...he said that crime is wrong and that the only thing worse than crime is giving in to what the criminals want and to just sit by while they do evil. Within a night after that the leader of the Purple Dragons and his right hand man called Dragon Face, took some of their crew and went to my dad's shop...then they set it on fire..." Casey said as he was having flashbacks of what happened, he remembered what the leader of the Purple Dragons said to him that night.

"Your old man got off lucky tonight kid, he only had to pay with his business and life! Next time it'd be far worse, make sure you spread the word that no one messes with the Purple Dragons and no one will make it in this half of town without paying protection money" the giant leader of the Purple Dragons said those words to a young Casey Jones, all while easily holding him face to face before throwing the kid to the ground.

In Casey's mind after he finished explaining that, the memory of the fire which burned the pawn shop, and his father was raging on and no one came to help him that night. Which is why he held such rage against the Purple Dragons and anyone who committed a crime, the turtles felt sympathy for Jones' loss and understood all to well what he was going through.

"Dude I'm sorry to hear that happened" Raphael said.

"...ever since that day I promised on my father's honor I'd fight the Purple Dragons and anyone else who did crimes in this city since I had nothing to lose after that day. If not for advice from a kid when I was about ten I never would've learned how to fight for what's right...I forgot one of the most important thing's he taught me until I met you four" Casey Jones said as he got a friend.

"So did the leader of those Purple Dragons ever say his name?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah he did...I remember he said his name was!" but Casey Jones could finish his sentence a voice familiar to him said.

"Well, well, well...Casey Jones. So the rumors are true after all, Hun will not believe this" a man who was clearly a Purple Dragon said to Casey.

"Wait a minute...its you! Your Dragon Face!" Casey yelled at the Purple Dragon.

"And Johnny" another Purple Dragon said, this one had blue dyed hair.

"Where's Snake?! Did he run off like a coward!?" Casey yelled as he put his hockey mask back on.

"We haven't seen Snake in weeks, he was having dealings with one of our clients last we met" Johnny said.

"Looks like you could use a hand Casey" Raphael said as he got ready to fight.

"Think you can keep up Raph?" Casey asked.

"Question is can you" Raph said with a grin as he got ready to fight.

"Johnny! Call in our little friends to help us out" Dragon Face ordered, soon a swarm of Mousers came out from all around the group.

"Is this what you meant by getting in trouble Raph?" Casey asked Raphael as the Mousers were closing in on him and the turtles.

"More or less" Raphael said as he and his brothers fought the Mousers while Casey took on Dragon Face, Johnny was going to gang up on Casey but Raphael stopped him and kicked him hard to the side lines.

Much to the turtles amazement Casey was able to take down Dragon Face all on his own "if you ever see Hun again, tell him that the Lower East Side of town is under new protection by Casey Jones and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Casey yelled out as he knocked out Dragon Face and didn't bother with him after that.

"Impressive, looks like you're a quick learner Casey" Raphael said as he noticed Casey was keeping his anger under control in his fight with Dragon Face.

"Its just like you said Raph, don't let the anger control you, right?" Casey said as he took off his hockey mask.

"Right...do you think the police can take care of these guys?" Raphael asked Casey.

"I'll make sure the cops get these Purple Dragons behind bars where they belong, you guys need to go meet somebody right?" Casey asked his new friends.

"Oh right I almost forgot, well see you around Casey and remember what I said about your anger and finding balance" Raphael said.

"Right!" Casey Jones said as he went off to inform the police about the Purple Dragons, but in the confusion Johnny escaped.

Meanwhile the turtles talked about how Splinter encountered the one called Hun before he became a rat mutant, the turtles waited at the front of the museum where they met Galileo the ninja, Galileo was a simple looking young man, he was about 18 years old. He had jet black hair, light green eyes, a slim but fit body and Caucasian skin. He ware a white ninja uniform with a small symbol around the heart area that looked like yen and yang, he didn't wear a mask at least when he presented himself to the turtles.

"Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo...thank you all for coming" Galileo said with a smile on his face.

"So you're the one who left us the note I presume?" Leonardo asked.

"Correct Leonardo, I am Galileo. And it is an honor to finally meet you all in person" Galileo said.

"You said you knew more about what was going on in the city than what we knew" Leonardo said.

"Yes, the Purple Dragons, the Kraang and most of all the Foot Clan" Galileo said.

"The Foot Clan?!" Donatello asked to make sure he heard what he heard.

"You mean those ninjas that attacked us the other night?" Raphael asked.

"Yes, you may already know about the Foot Clan because they were created by Oroku Saki" Galileo said.

"Before we talk about the Foot, can you explain the Kraang to us please?" Leonardo asked.

"Very well I'll try and explain everything I know about my enemies the Kraang. Long ago in the days of our ancestors the Kraang came to our world from their world located in a realm they call Dimension X. They have been visiting the planet for about 2.000 years that I know of" Galileo said.

"Why have the Kraang been coming here for so long?" Leonardo asked.

"Because they plan to take over our world, but that's not all. The mutagen they use, from what I've learned is going to be used to assimilate the Earth into a planet best suited for them at least once the mutagen has been as they call it perfected" Galileo explained.

"Their trying to take over the world!" Raphael said in shock.

"Yes...and the Kraang are very vile life forms that are like parasites as far as I care, whenever the Kraang take over a planet they drain it of all life until nothing but Kraang and creatures as well as mutants useful to them are left" Galileo explained.

"Wait did you say mutagen?" Donatello asked.

"Yes...but it isn't the same as the Ooze that made you and your father into what you are now, from what I've seen the Kraang have experimented on many life forms through out the centuries. They have been using mutagen to make mutant armies and have been trying for centuries to make a perfect mutagen that will make anything it touches into a Kraang like life form" Galileo explained.

"What about the Purple Dragons?" Raphael asked.

"They are a gang that has been around for at least twenty years, the Kraang have regularly hired them to steal supplies for them that they can't get through their RITC company" Galileo explained.

"Why do the Kraang have a company with a building as big as the main RITC building?" Donatello asked.

"Part of the reason is so they can operate without anyone suspecting a thing, their main building is so big because its size is a necessity to what their up to...I truly haven't figured that part out yet" Galileo explained.

"Why are the Kraang stealing from TCRI?" Leonardo asked.

"Because TCRI has advance technology unlike anything found on Earth, for the Kraang its easier for them to steal advanced technology rather then create it. And the Techno Cosmic Research Institute or TCRI for short...were the ones who made the Ooze" Galileo said.

"Wait back up! TCRI made the mutagen ooze that made us what we are?!" Donatello asked.

"Yes...you see from what I've learned TCRI made the Ooze...but not the Kraang mutagen, I'm trying to learn exactly how TCRI made the Ooze but I haven't found anything out" Galileo explained.

"We should look into TCRI sometime in the future then" Donatello said, but then Leo asked.

"What about the Foot Clan? What are they doing here in the city?" Leonardo asked.

"Perhaps we can ask them that" Galileo said as he pointed to a lot of Foot Ninjas who were breaking into the nearby museum.

"The Foot are breaking in while the security systems are all offline thanks to the black out..." Donatello said.

"It would seem that destiny, fate or something else has brought us together here in order to fight our enemies the Foot Clan" Galileo said as he put on his white ninja mask, he then pulled out his naginata in order to fight the Foot Ninjas.

The turtles and Galileo went into the museum in order to stop the Foot from whatever it was they were up to, Galileo was impressed with the skills of the turtles and they were impressed with his skills. They fought many Foot Ninja but then a gust of wind came into the museum and then a pool of water formed on the floor and out of it came a short humanoid, then fire appeared out of the blue and a humanoid with flames on his outfit appeared, the wind turned into a humanoid as well, then the ground shook as earth came out of the ground and turned into another humanoid and then finally a humanoid wearing a metal outfit appeared by telepoting into the museum.

The five humanoids were short, they each ware an outfit that looked identical but with slight differences such as color, all the beings had red glowing eyes. "Who are these weird dudes?" Michelangelo said.

"I can't believe it! The Foot Mystics are here!" Galileo said with shock in his tone.

"You know these guys?" Raphael asked.

"I've seen them a couple of times in the past but only on missions of great importance to the Foot Clan, their heralds to the leader of the Foot Clan. They hold mystical powers over the five elements Metal, Earth, Fire, Water and Wind. Its said that their actually made from the elements themselves" Galileo said as he looked at the Foot Mystics.

"So how can we beat the Mystic Foot Ninjas?" Leonardo asked.

"We'd need the weapon their undoubtedly here for to beat them, the legendary Sword of Tengu" Galileo said, the Foot Mystics were silent to their enemies as they looked at them waiting for the moment to strike.

"Alright then let's do it" Leonardo said.

"Cowabunga!" Michelangelo said as he used his nunchucks to start distracting the Foot Mystics.

The turtles fought bravely against the Foot Mystics, even Galileo did his best, thing's didn't seem to turn in favor of the turtles until Leonardo got the Sword of Tengu and used its power against the Foot Mystics who were defeated, Leonardo had to use a gauntlet that was in the display with the sword in order to wield it though. The turtles and Galileo were glad that they won, but something invisible took the sword from them along with the gauntlet, Galileo could tell that it was a prototype Kraang droid.

Soon the turtles and Galileo followed the Kraang droid to a location on the docks where the Kraang were using the swords power to activate a mining machine so they could try and get something at the bottom of the river, the Kraang got what they wanted but the turtles and Galileo stopped them from taking the Sword of Tengu and its gauntlet and the Kraang mining device was destroyed in the confusion. The turtles and Galileo then went back to the lair under the city, and with a piece of Foot Ninja clothing with the Foot Clan symbol on it. The turtles and Galileo began to talk with Splinter on everything that happened tonight.

"That sword is cool, how does it use magic lightning?" Michelangelo asked.

"I'm not sure its magical Mikey, I think that it was made so it can use kinetic energy from the wielder of the sword in order to make an electric pulse" Donatello said.

"What?" Mikey said confused.

"It allows you to pack a punch that'll knock you flat on your shell" Donny said in simple terms.

"Oooh why didn't you say so" Mikey said.

"Thank you again for helping my sons Galileo...though as I have feared the Foot Clan is in the city, and no doubt their leader the Shredder is here as well" Splinter said.

"That's what I was trying to explain to your sons Master Splinter before we engaged the Foot, The Foot Clan and their master the Shredder or Oroko Saki. They have been in the city for at least fifteen years I know of" Galileo said.

"Than he followed me as I feared..." Splinter said.

"What does this mean Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked.

"Until further notice I don't want you four to return to the surface" Splinter said.

"What? No fair" Michelangelo said.

"Alright...we'll stay in the lair" Donatello said.

"Oh by the way Don, I made a new nickname for you...Donnie!" Michelangelo said with excitement.

"That sounds just like my old nickname you gave me" Donatello said.

"Not really, you see I spelled it with the letters 'I' 'E' at the end rather then a 'Y', notice the difference Donnie?" Michelangelo said with a grin.

"Alright if it makes you feel better I'll have my nickname as Donnie" Donnie said as he wrote it on a piece of paper. "Rather then Donny" Donnie said as he wrote the other way of spelling it on a piece of paper.

"The Sword of Tengu is very powerful and very dangerous...I trust you five can keep it safe though, your lair is harder to find then my home on the surface" Galileo said.

"We will keep it safe" Splinter said as he put the sword and its gauntlet safely away.

"I'm glad that the sword is in good hands, I'll take my leave" Galileo said.

"Wait ninja dude, why don't you stay for the awesome party of awesomeness!" Michelangelo said with a grin.

"Awesomeness?" Galileo said as if he was baffled by the word.

"Yeah hang out and party till morning with us" Michelangelo said.

"But I thought only friends or people considered friends partied?" Galileo asked.

"That's what you are dude, come on and have one shell of a time with us" Michelangelo said as he and his brothers partied late into the night with Galileo, Galileo was truly happy to once again have friends in his life since a special friend of his left to Japan about five years ago.

Meanwhile at Foot HQ.

"I gave you and your Purple Dragons a simple task tonight and you ruined it" Oroku Saki said to Johnny in his private chambers.

"Please Master Shredder you've got to understand, it wasn't just Jones this time around. This time he had turtles...or...lizard men on his side and the crew of Purple Dragons sent in was wiped out...Dragon Face is in prison and..." but before Johnny could finish Oroku Saki put on one of his metal claws and said.

"Dragon Face was shown mercy next to you, I do not tolerate failier...and now you shall pay the price!" Oroku Saki said as he stood up.

"No! No please no! No! Nooooooooooo!" those were Johnny's last words before he was killed by Oroku Saki for failing one to many times.

"Forgive us for coming in Master Shredder...but we humbly apologize for losing the Sword of Tengu...though the Kraang were able to fulfill their mission we failed" the Mystic Fire Ninja said to the Shredder.

"Do not worry Mystic Fire Ninja, you five didn't fail in making sure the Kraang got the Sword of Tengu. These two Kraang however were the ones who failed me, they were suppost to deliver the sword to me after retreiving the relic and now I shall make sure their supperiors or worse deal with them" Oroku Saki said as he cleaned his metal claws and ordered the two Kraang to be taken to RITC.

Minutes later after the mess in his chambers was cleaned up, the Shredder, Dr. Baxter Stockman and Hun had a meeting in regards to the relic along with a couple other matters.

"This relic looks a lot like one of the Kraang Exo-Suits that I've seen lately...but the chest area is of different size" Baxter Stockman said.

"That's because it wasn't made for Kraang...even I know that" Hun said.

"Silence! This suite is proof that our enemies are presently in this city. Stockman I shall allow you within the week to study the armor in order to further improve your Mousers and to make new technology that our allies the Kraang refuse to share with us" Oroku Saki said.

"Thank Master Shredder" Dr. Stockman said with a bow.

"What about Dragon Face? And those creatures that keep messing with us?" Hun asked as he crossed his massive arms.

"Dragon Face can rot in prison for all I care, unless he frees himself he is of no use to me or worth anything to the Foot Clan. As for the turtles I've heard of...I want to get footage of them and learn more about them first" Oroku Saki said.

"What about my missing man Snake? No one has seen him for weeks now and he's my third in command?" Hun said.

"He's your problem Hun, not mine" Oroku Saki said.

"By the way Master Shredder, the weed that my assistant and I have been studying is not natural. It was fused with human DNA...and I believe in short something caused a mutation to happen" Dr. Stockman said.

"A mutation? I've only known of the Kraang mutation experiments but never of any other mutations, though this news does intrigue me. Find out more about the mutation once you've gotten me footage of the turtles and a new weapon to use against them" Oroku Saki ordered.

"Yes Master Shredder" Dr. Stockman said as he and Hun were dismissed from the Shredders chambers.

Shredder then looked at the relic for sometime before he said "after all these years, my master shall be pleased with the news of this relic" and with that Shredder activated a private call, then a monitor appeared on the wall behind Shredder's desk and activated to begin his private call.

"What is it Oroku Saki! You know not to disturb me!" a head of some kind of being with red glowing eyes in a harsh tone said to Shredder, the being was hidden in a black room with no lights on at all which concealed his identity.

"Forgive me for disturbing you Master but recently we have discovered proof that your enemies are in fact hiding in the city" Oroku Saki said as he showed the relic to his master.

"Hmm...excelent work Saki, you have done well. You'd make your ancestor Oroku Saki II proud of your work. Continue to locate my enemies and don't you dare report to me again until we have more proof...for once we locate my enemies I shall have the pleasure of killing each and everyone of those worms myself" Shredder's master said as he pleasingly turned off his monitor and that ended the call.

A couple days later at the lair

"Thank you for allowing me to have fun with you my friends and hang out...but I must leave now" Galileo said.

"Ah man...I really enjoyed having you over, I don't know anyone else who can guzzle down as much soda like you without making a burp or fart haha" Mikey said.

"Mikey we have to let Galileo leave if he wants to, after all he doesn't have to stay if he doesn't want to" Donnie said.

"Oh...you're right Donnie" Mikey said.

"Thank you for everything Galileo" Leonardo said with a bow.

"Thank you to Leonardo, I'm glad after all these years to have friends again. But I must go now in order to look for allies who're willing to fight for our cause against the Kraang and possibly the Foot Clan as well" Galileo said with a bow.

"Allies? Isn't six people fighting the Kraang plenty?" Raph asked.

"I fear in time we'll need a lot more help with the Kraang, I must go. Fair well Raphael" Galileo said with a bow.

"Until we meet again" Donatello said with a bow.

"By the way dude, what's your back story?" Michelangelo asked.

"That is a story for another time Michelangelo, I promise to explain the next time we meet" and with that Galileo left the turtles lair in order to begin his personal quest of looking for allies, which could take a while since not to many people have the skill to take on the Kraang, Foot Clan or the will to take them on.

What exactly did the relic the Kraang found belong to? What will happen with the piece of Snakeweed that Dr. Baxter Stockman has? Who is the Shredder's master? Find out as the adventures go on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nanobots and Turtlebots

Days after Galileo left his friends the turtles, April and Irma paid a visit to the turtles in order to check on them. They were surprised when they heard about a couple of the things that the turtles went through since April and Irma last paid a visit, Irma was interested in Galileo when Leonardo mentioned him. Irma thought that Galileo sounded like a cool and handsome guy, April was interested to hear about Casey Jones because now she knew the name of the hockey mask wearing vigilante.

The two girls brought pizza when they came because they knew the turtles loved eating pizza, after several hours went by April and Irma had to leave. Though before April left she told the turtles she needed help with moving some stuff around in her dad's antique shop, when Splinter heard this he agreed to let his sons help April with her work but they had to return to the sewers as soon as they finished helping her out. A couple days later the turtles went up to the surface with their truck the Shellraiser, the turtles were doing a great job helping April out, but she picked up a vase that was a little to heavy for her and she nearly broke it until a man out of the blue helped her out.

"You okay miss?" the man asked.

"What the!? Who's this?" April said in confusion.

"Casey! You made it" Raphael said, he was glad his friend came to help out with the antique shop.

"So this is the rough Casey Jones, I've heard so much about?" April said as she looked at Casey.

"That's me miss the great Casey Jones!" Casey said as he broke something by accident.

April than got pretty mad at Casey for breaking the antique but asked him to be more careful next time, while the turtles were taking care of that other things were going on, the trouble that would happen tonight all started about two days ago in a laboratory.

Two days ago

Dr. Marion Richards was busy working on a project to help with medical technology, she was working on nanobots that could take something apart at a microscopic level and then put them back together. She was hoping that everything would go as planned as she started the nanobots with basic programming that made them only take apart non-organic things like toasters, once the trial stages were finished with her project she'd start working on organic things.

But as she worked on her nanobots something went wrong as she put it, each time the nanobots took apart the toaster they would make a robotic body out of it and showed artificial emotions. After the doctor turned off the nanobots to try again tomorrow, the nanobots gained a will of their own and escaped from the lab and went out into the streets in the form of a swarm of nanobots.

The next day a conman known on the street as Harry the Pickpocket, Harry was busy selling some poorly made robot toys when the nanobots saw him. The nanobots were all controlled by a single nanobot that had the personality and intelligence of a 3 year old boy, when it saw Harry it felt an urge to call Harry its father. Shortly after Nano caught up to Harry it took all of his toy robots and used them to make himself a body, after getting seriously freaked out Harry decided to try and use Nano so he could steal things.

While Harry stole some stuff, the Purple Dragons noticed Harry and Nano, they offered to be of service to Harry if he robbed one shop in particular. Thanks to the Kraang, Shredder knew of the turtles' connection to April and Irma and since April happened to own an old antique shop it would make it easier for the Purple Dragons to lure the turtles out for the Foot Clan, Harry was naturally suspicious of the Purple Dragons but when they told him about all the goods in the antique shop he couldn't refuse.

Of course the true reason why the Purple Dragons were helping him out was so they could get footage of the turtles for Dr. Baxter Stockman who needed footage in order to better understand the turtles, and so he could present the footage to the Shredder. But Harry and Nano were unaware of the fact they were being used.

Right now!

The turtles decided to spend the night at April's place along with Casey since they were exhausted from the work, as everyone slept Harry had Nano deactivate the alarm for 2nd Time Around which was the name of the antique shop that April owned. While Harry and Nano were stealing things Nano looked at a set of theater masks, he then pushed a button on his robotic face which played a recording of his and it was a recording of something Harry said to Nano.

"Of course with your face I can't tell if you're smiling or not" and upon hearing his recording, Nano decided to take the masks so that way Harry could tell what Nano was feeling.

When Harry and Nano got out of the shop Harry said to Nano "man kid what are you thinking you..." Harry paused when he looked at the mask Nano used to show his mode, it was a sad face and then Harry said "...um...you did great tonight kid" and with that Nano had a happy face on and Harry felt better.

Casey Jones woke up when he heard the noise, he saw Harry and Nano coming out of the 2nd Time Around antique shop. Casey could tell that they stole from April's shop, Casey confronted Harry and demanded he returned what he stole or else, but Harry refused to listen and Casey grabbed Harry and lifted him up easily.

Casey was about to hurt Harry but Nano used his robotic powers to tear apart a nearby car, he then fused with the parts from the car and grew to about 10 feet tall. Nano then easily used his new found physical strength to beat up Casey and throw him into an alley next to the antique shop, the turtles heard what was going on and went outside to check on Casey. They then looked at Nano and were shocked to see the robot, Harry panicked when he saw the four turtles.

"Ah Martians! Great just when things were going my way the Earth get's invaded...don't let them take me kid!" Harry cried out.

Nano then began to fight the turtles because Harry asked him to, but the turtles hurt Nano's body and even managed to break an arm off. Harry and Nano then went into the subway to make their escape, Nano repaired his arm from another car though and made blue like robots and ordered them to attack the turtles. The turtles defeated the smaller robots and saw the nanobots fly through the air, the nanobots from the destroyed smaller robots went back to Nano but for some reason a few from his severed arm were unable to return.

The turtles noticed that Casey was hit badly because of Nano, they went to check on him, April watched the whole fight and she to went to check on Casey.

"Casey are you alright!?" April asked.

"So...so did I win?" Casey said.

Everyone had a heavy sigh of relief when they heard that, Raphael wanted to make Harry and Nano pay for what they did to Casey, though Raph called Casey a brother. Donnie then told everyone that he discovered something, he took it into the house and looked at what he found under a microscope. He then explained to everyone that he found nanobots and that he believed the giant thing they fought was a bunch of nanobots fused with machinery, Mikey asked how someone like that man could've made the nanobots but Donnie doubted that the man made the nanobots. Leonardo asked if there was any way to destroy the nanobots, and Donnie explained that his blow torch had enough heat to melt the nanobots, it was then decided that they'd follow the Nanobot Monster as Mikey called it.

The turtles followed the path of destruction to simple things like benches as they went into the vacant subways, however the Purple Dragons and Mousers were waiting for the turtles in the subway. The turtles knocked out the Purple Dragons and destroyed the Mousers they were using, the turtles wondered how many Mousers the Purple Dragons actually stole from Dr. Stockman but they were to focused on getting Harry and Nano.

"Let's get out of here kid, next stop the junkyard so we can get the rest of my stash before we leave town" Harry said as Nano went into the subway car with him, the Purple Dragons took over the subway train and were using it to transport cargo.

"We've got to get them fast!" Donatello said.

"There's no way those jerks are escaping me!" Raphael said as he ran into the nearest open door and his brothers followed, though Mikey got his bandanna mask caught in the subway train door as he made it into the train.

The turtles then worked hard to take down the Purple Dragons who took control over the train, they tried to get to the front of the train where Harry and Nano were hiding but the train reached its destination by the time the turtles got to the front. Harry and Nano made a run for it before the turtles could get to them, the turtles then had to avoid being spotted by Purple Dragons who were in charge of the train station.

Raphael wanted to stop the Purple Dragons there as soon as he caught Harry and destroyed Nano, the turtles made their way to the junkyard. Where they confronted Harry, but Nano was bent on protecting his father, Donnie tried to cut up the robots parts but it used the junkyard to repair itself fast.

Nano got so enraged while fighting or more to the point threw a temper tantrum so bad, it fused with a lot of junk and made itself about 20 feet tall. The turtles did their best to try and stop Nano, they tried to crush it in a trash compactor but it just rebuilt itself. Than Raphael, Michelangelo and Leonardo kept Nano distracted while Donatello activated a giant magnet to pick up Nano and melt him in the molten metal pit. Harry saw all this and by the time Nano was captured by the magnet Harry ran to the machine and deactivated it by ripping out a few parts which resulted in poor Nano falling into the molten metal and slowly melting, Nano screamed like a child in serious pain which made the turtles feel very uneasy and they felt like they did something wrong because of this.

"Da...ddy..." Nano said as he stuck out his left arm before it melted, the molten metal pit then closed up.

Harry was about to cry then and there, but he saw a fractured theater mask with a smile on it and he said "I can't believe your gone...my one lucky break...and I broke ya...I'm sorry...I'm sorry kid..." Harry broke out in tears because he realized it was his fault that Nano melted, the turtles were about to leave the area but in the area of the junkyard they were in they saw someone they didn't expect to see again.

"Turtles!" they knew that voice all to well, it was Snakeweed.

"Guys! Its Snakeweed!" Donnie said.

"Snakeweed lives!" Mikey said in shock.

"Snakeweed but how?" Leo said.

"No way...we fried you Snakeweed, how are you alive!?" Raph said in shock and disbelief.

"When you turtles fried me, I regenerated. And now I can finish what I started" Snakeweed said as he tried to bite the turtles with the mouths on his vines.

"So Donnie any plans for taking down Snakeweed?" Mikey asked.

"Hmm...I've got an idea" Donnie said as he and his brothers were busy distracting Snakeweed.

As they fought him, Snakeweed regenerated from the damage but Donnie came back with the Shellraiser and used it to crush Snakeweed. He then caused a pile of junk to completely crush Snakeweed which seemed to end the mutant for now, Donnie had a feeling that Snakeweed might survive again but Raph assured him that Snakeweed couldn't possibly recover from getting crushed.

The turtles then got in the Shellraiser and drove off for April's place, "you know...I really feel sorry for the little Nano Monster" Mikey said.

"Little?" Raph said.

"Well you know...he was sorta like a little kid..." Mikey said as he remembered the screams of poor Nano.

"To bad he had such a rotten parent..." Donnie said, there was a long pause of silence the rest of the way back to April's place as the turtles thought over what happened. The turtles would take care of the Purple Dragons in the subway later on, but tonight they decided to recover from their battle with Nano.

Meanwhile at the junkyard Harry was arrested though he continued to cry and hold on to Nano's theater mask, he said to himself "I'd serve my time in the big house if it meant I'd get to see you again kid..." which made no sense to the police but Harry was in emotional pain over what happened.

As the police left the area, a robotic arm in the junkyard made from junk slightly moved which meant that not all of the nanobots were destroyed. And as for Snakeweed, though he was crushed his heart started to beat again! Back at April's place April and Casey were having an argument by the time the turtles arrived to check up on them and Mikey said "whoa their just like a couple on TV" and his brothers told him to shell up, Raph knocked him on the side of the head for the comment Mikey made.

Tomorrow morning

"In other news local conman Harry Parker, known by people on the streets as Harry the Pickpocket was arrested last night. According to the police Harry wants to serve his full sentence of about 10 years in jail and will completely reform once he's out but we'll just have to wait and see, back to you Vernon" April said on the news.

"Thank you April, I'm here at Stockman labs with a report that a strange piece of mutated weed was discovered earlier this week. And that Dr. Baxter Stockman and his assistant Perri Grey are studying the strange weed to discover what mutated it" Vernon said in his report.

"Why does that Vernon guy always sound so boring?" Michelangelo asked his brothers as they listened to him.

"Wait a piece of mutated weed? You guys don't think that Stockman has a piece of..." Donatello said.

"A piece of Snakeweed!?" Raphael said.

"Well that or something just as nasty" Michelangelo said.

"I hope Stockman doesn't do anything foolish with that piece of Snakeweed he found, that is if it really is a piece of Snakeweed" Leonardo said.

"I might send out Mole for some recon since we're still not allowed to leave the sewers" Donnatello said as he got his reporgrammed Mouser ready, he was careful when he painted it because he only painted it in areas that were hard to see as well as the feet of the Mouser.

Foot HQ. that night

That night The Shredder watched footage of the turtles fighting Mousers and Purple Dragons, he wasn't truly impressed with their abilities. But the fact that they weren't made by the Kraang intrigued him, but still as he saw them fight he saw the symbol of the Hamato Clan on the Shuriken used by the turtles.

"It would appear that the rumors are true of ninja turtles fighting our forces" Dr. Baxter Stockman said.

"I'm not really impressed with these lizard men personally" Hun said.

"I don't care what any of you think about these creatures, their a threat to me and my master. And most of all they clearly have been trained by my old enemy Hamato Yushi, Stockman. I need you to make a weapon to destroy these creatures, don't you dare fail me" Shredder said to his scientist.

"But of course...with the information I have on these turtles, I can make a weapon ideal for destroying them" Dr. Baxter Stockman said.

And so Stockman left to his labs to work on a new weapon for Shredder to take down the turtles, Stockman worked hard on his personal new weapon. He had to make sure his lab assistant wouldn't learn about his weapon, it would be about a week after that meeting that the weapon would be fully ready. Since Mole the Mouser was keeping an eye on Mousers in general at Stockman Labs, it knew nothing of the secret weapon.

A week later in the lair of the turtles

Ever since Master Splinter told his sons not to leave the sewers and go back to the surface, they've been busy trying to make the time pass until Splinter would allow them to leave again. The turtles got to see April, Irma and Casey off and on whenever their human friends could visit. But Galileo wasn't heard from since he spent a few days at the lair, that day in the evening Raphael was busy sparing with Michelangelo, Donatello was busy researching crystals that were found in the lair, and Leonardo was watching his favorite cartoon series Space Heroes.

His favorite character in the show was Captain Ryan, Leonardo had the habit of making choices based on what the captain of Space Heroes would do, but Leonardo did his best to make his own decisions. As the episode went on it got to a part where the young officer Crankshaw was panicking and then Captain Ryan slapped him, then the news went on out of the blue.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this special news report, last night the Purple Dragons and some men dressed as ninjas believed to be the infamous Foot Clan stole priceless artwork from a museum. But the weirdest part of the entire theft was the fact a turtle man was leading the Foot Ninjas and Purple Dragons" Vernon, one of the news reporters said.

"Turtle man?! He can't be talking about us we've been underground for about two weeks now" Raphael said as he and his brothers went to listen to the news broadcast.

"Turtle man? That can't be right, I mean its not like we were mutated from men like Splinter was, but maybe it would be turtles that walk like men" Michelangelo said.

"Can you be quiet Mikey?" Leonardo said.

But then Leo's brothers all went 'shush' and then on the news Vernon said "here's the footage from a security camera of the mysterious turtle man" and as clear as the turtles could see it was something that resembled them, however it didn't exactly look organic, the creature broke the security camera.

"Well that was short...about as short as my attention span" Mikey said.

"That was random..." Raph said to his goofy brother.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to sit around while someone or something makes us look like common criminals working for the Foot or Purple Dragons" Leonardo said.

"How can we even figure out where the Foot or Purple Dragons will strike next?" Raphael said.

"Well Raph, given the location of the last few Foot and Purple Dragon thefts of artwork...I think that they'll strike here next" Donatello said as he showed the group a map on his computer of the areas the Foot and Purple Dragons had been lately.

"Great work Don, we'll get to the artwork shipment before the Foot or Purple Dragons do" Leonardo said.

"Shouldn't we ask sensei if we can leave for this reason first?" Donatello asked.

"...I'll ask" Leonardo said as he went to their sensei and explained what he and his brothers just saw on the news, Splinter agreed to let the turtles leave to stop the impostor and to restore their honor.

Raph and Mikey were very excited when they were told this news, Raph decided to talk to his new pet turtle before he left though "Spike...I know you've only been my pal for a few weeks now, but I just wanted you to know that...I love you man" and Raph's pet turtle just smiled lazily upon hearing this.

"Are you talking to your pet turtle again?" Mikey asked Raph.

"No! I was just getting my sais cleaned before we left" Raph said defensively.

"Give him a break Mikey, after all Spike is a cool little guy" Donnie said as he packed away a few things to take to the Shellraiser.

After the four brothers packed away their gear, they left quickly and intercepted the Foot and Purple Dragon forces as soon as they began to steal artwork in crates. "Hurry up with the shipments of artwork! Master Shredder doesn't like to be kept waiting" Hun command.

"Looks like we made it in time" Michelangelo said.

"What who said?! Oh so you're the lizard men that have been giving my boys such a hard time" Hun said as he saw the turtles for the first time.

"Whoah! You're surely big, just who are you anyway?" Mikey said.

"I am Hun the leader of the Purple Dragons you lizard freak" Hun said to Mikey.

"You're one to talk bub, you look pretty freakish yourself. Tell me just what did you eat to get that big?" Raph said to Hun.

"Plus we're turtles, do you honestly think any other kind of reptile could be this good looking?" Mikey said.

"I don't have time for this pity nonsense, you freaks are going down lizards or otherwise" Hun said as he snapped his massive fingers and then Purple Dragons and Foot Ninjas came out of the shadows.

"I told you we're turtles!" Mikey said.

"Any last words before we take these punks on guys?" Raph asked his brothers.

"Not really" Donnie said.

"I've got just one word to say...cowabunga!" and with that the turtles charged at their enemies and knocked out a lot of Foot Ninjas and Purple Dragons.

"Boss the freaks have taken out half of us" one of the Purple Dragons said.

"Send in the Mousers than so we can finish loading the truck!" Hun ordered as crates opened with Mousers coming out of them, the Mousers tried to swarm the turtles but before they could reach the turtles a smoke bomb went off and the next thing that happened was the Mousers were in pieces.

"Looks like someone else is messing with us boss" a Purple Dragon gang member said to Hun as they finished loading the van.

"Whoever it is, is to late to stop us now. I'll take the first truck back to Head Quarters while you take the second truck with the copter escort to the trap" Hun ordered ran to the first truck and made his escape.

"Who stopped the Mousers?" Leo said.

"That would be me my friends" Galileo the ninja friend of the turtles said as he smiled while standing on top of the destroyed robots.

"Good to see you again Galileo" Donnie said.

"It is good to see you four again, but we have no time to chat, the Foot are escaping with artwork in a nearby truck" Galileo said as he pulled his naginata out of a Mouser head.

Just then a giant cargo transport helicopter appeared above the truck, Donatello was amazed at seeing such a huge model in person. But he knew there was no time to marvel at the machine, he and his brothers as well as Galileo had to jump on to the truck before it took off. The five ninjas kept steady on the truck as it took off, but they had to fight a few Foot Ninja who were dropped on to the truck from the transport helicopter. After several minutes the ninjas got off of the truck and knocked out the driver as soon as he parked the truck, the turtles noticed the silhouette of something moving.

The silhouette was turtle like and they followed it, soon they got into an area in a construction site and looked around for anything but saw nothing "it's surely a bright beautiful night...the moon looks nice and full...there's a turtle in the moon you know" Mikey said.

"Keep it quiet Mikey, you realize that we're...hey what's that?!" Raph then saw what Mikey was seeing and then hovering in front of the turtles and Galileo was a robotic turtle.

"Amazing! Its an android made to resemble a turtle...I wonder who could've built this robot" Donatello said with excitement upon seeing the robot.

"Its a real Turtlebot" Michelangelo said.

"Well this Turtlebot is going down for making us look like thieves!" Raphael said as he charged at the Turtlebot.

The Turtlebot was a tricky opponent due to the fact he had all the turtles' combat abilities, his weapons were made from pure energy and it could also fire lasers from its chest. However Galileo was someone the Turtlebot didn't expect to fight, it was taken off guard and nearly trashed but it made its escape after ejecting a few Mousers to fight the turtles.

The turtles and Galileo were suspicious of the fact the Turtlebot could eject Mousers to fight for it, but they were bent on destroying the android first. Galileo followed the turtles as they chased the robot, he noticed that the cargo helicopter was making an escape attempt with the stolen artwork. The turtles and Galileo quickly ran through a building under construction in order to jump on to the cargo crates with the stolen artwork before the helicopter was out of reach, the turtles and Galileo quickly made their way on to the crates and they encountered the Turtlebot again.

The five ninjas fought hard against the Turtlebot, until finally it was destroyed when Galileo cut the robots head off, Raphael and Leonardo then cut it into even more pieces. Donatello got a good look at the robotics used to make the Turtlebot and he was sure this was the work of Dr. Baxter Stockman. But he wanted to get more proof later on, Galileo noticed that the pilot of the cargo helicopter jumped from the vehicle and used a parachute to safely land on a building.

"This doesn't look good...Don do you think you can fly this thing?" Leonardo said to his brother.

"It should be easy for me to fly this model" Donatello said.

"Wow I didn't know you could fly a helicopter, when did you learn how to do that Donnie?" Raphael asked his brother.

"I learned from a flight SIM on my computer" Donatello calmly said.

"Just perfect..." Raphael said sarcastically as he began to climb up the cables used to carry the cargo, soon all five of the ninjas were on the helicopter and kept it from crashing into any buildings.

"Hey Don can you see if this thing gets the channel 6 news radio broadcast?" Leonardo asked his brother.

"You bet" Donatello said as he turned on the radio and they heard April reporting from an art museum that was expecting a shipment of artwork by tomorrow.

"Hmm...do you think we should deliver the artwork along with proof of what the turtle from the news really was?" Galileo asked his friends.

"I was thinking we should, Donnie take us to the art museum fast" Leonardo said.

"I'm on it!" Donatello said as he moved the helicopter and within minutes before April and her news crew left the museum, the giant cargo helicopter dropped off the cargo crates with the stolen artwork and left behind the remains of the Turtlebot.

April was shocked by this development but she got a message from her Shell Cell, the message was from the turtles and Galileo letting her know what was going on. As April and her news crew were beginning to make a news report, the turtles and Galileo were thinking of a place to land the helicopter so they could use it later on. Galileo said that it would be wise for them to keep the helicopter in case they need it to fight the Kraang, after all there's no telling when or how the Kraang would invade Earth for real.

"I can't wait to see the heads roll when that news broadcast reaches Hun's ears" Raphael said.

"I wonder how April is doing tonight, she looked lonely all the way down on the streets" Michelangelo said.

"I don't know, but I'm glad that our honor has been restored my brothers" Leonardo said.

"To bad we had to get rid of those Turtlebot parts, I would've loved to have a chance to study its parts" Donatello said as he let go of the throttle for a moment.

"Donnie keep your eyes on the sky!" Leo said.

Donnie regained control of the helicopter shortly after that little moment of panic, the next day Splinter was proud of his sons for their work from last night. April gave a news report that morning on the creature thought to be a turtle man actually being a robot, Galileo kept his promise that morning by explaining his origins to the turtles, at least what he could remember.

"So like where do you come from dude?" Michelangelo asked Galileo.

"I don't know why but I can't remember much, I have memory of being in New York the state through out my life. I remember when I was about twelve I fell in love with a beautiful girl, she had beautiful black hair...and I remember that I lived with my mother. She taught me the skills of ninjutsu, but...something happened to her...I remember that she told me everything she knew about the Kraang. She told me about how evil and vile they are, she trained me to be a ninja in order to defend the people of New York from the Kraang, I promised her that I'd fight the Kraang and all those who fought for evil. I don't know exactly what happened to my mother but I remember being in the middle of an apartment and then learned she went missing, my memory is scrambled..." Galileo explained.

"So you don't have full memory of your life?" Donatello asked.

"Correct...but I do remember having a small house outside of the city. Its like a traditional Japanese house, and I know a good number of customs from what I can remember. I live in an apartment though not to far from where miss Irma lives..." Galileo said.

"Why do you have an apartment close to Irma's?" Donatello asked.

"Because the Kraang have been interested in her for sometime now, I'm unsure of why they are interested in her but I've been keeping Kraang off of her for years now" Galileo explained.

"Oh alright" Donatello said.

"So are you going to fight more Kraang soon?" Raphael asked.

"Not unless you four would like my company" Galileo said.

"Oh yeah party time!" Michelangelo said.

"Galileo, I'd like to have a word with you in private" Splinter said to the young ninja as they walked into Splinter's room.

"Yes Master Splinter?" Galileo said.

"I've been thinking about things that have happened recently, and I think that I should allow my sons to return to the surface again. But before I do I need you to find a new underground lair closer to the surface so it'll be easier for my sons to get to the surface" Splinter said.

"You mean like a second base of sorts?" Galileo asked.

"Exactly...but don't tell them that it was my idea for them to have a second lair" Splinter said.

"Your wish is my command Master Splinter" Galileo said with a bow.

Soon after that Mikey got a few movies ready to choose from to watch, the turtles and Galileo would once again have a fun time while their enemies would be angered with the turn of events.

Foot HQ. that night

"I am very disappointed in you Stockman, you have failed to terminate the turtles and what's more we have confirmed they are working with the one called Galileo" Oroku Saki said to his scientist angrily.

"But how was I to expect the Turtlebot to fight that other ninja that appeared?" Dr. Stockman said.

"Your Mousers were once again useless to stop the turtles to" Hun said sarcastically to Baxter Stockman.

"Coming from the man who lost an entire truck of art" Baxter said.

"At least my men and I got a truck" Hun said.

"Yeah well if you'd had just..." before Stockman could finish there was a loud.

"Silence!" yelled Oroku Saki, "clearly Stockman you need to study the relic in order to make better Mousers?" Saki said.

"But of course...and the Kraang gave a report about the mutated weed I found, it turns out a mutant the turtles call Snakeweed was created at the RITC building by accident. The mutant is roaming the city as we speak, and..." but before Stockman could finish he was cut off.

"This doesn't change a thing Stockman, you shall be punished for failing me when you said your Turtlebot was a guaranteed success" Oroku Saki said as he put on one of his combat claws or Tekkō-kagi.

"Wait what are you doing?" Dr. Stockman said.

"Hun, restrain him!" Saki ordered.

"Wait no! Please consider! I mean please master Shredder!" but it was useless for Stockman to plea for mercy, within seconds the Shredder took out Stockman's left eye.

By tomorrow the doctor was lucky to get a robotic eye to replace the one he lost to Shredder, he was told to let it be a reminder of the price for great failure. Nonetheless Dr. Stockman got to work studying the relic, he would do his best to try and make better Mousers to serve in the Foot army as well as a means he hoped would give him power over Shredder.

Japan a day later

"It seems like Shredder has been busy over in America" a teenage girl 16 years old with black hair said. "I wonder why he's been gone for so long?" she said to one of her servants.

"He's been busy hunting down Hamato Yushi, the Yushi is somewhere in New York" a Foot servant said.

"Hmm...well since Shredder was so kind to leave me behind perhaps its time I see what all is going on" the girl said.

Just then she got a call from Shredder while he was wearing his armor "Karai! Are you there?" he demanded.

"Yes Shredder" she said as she kneeled before the hologram of Shredder.

"I have need of you in New York, immediately" Shredder ordered.

"I shall arrive as soon as I can Shredder" Karai said as the hologram turned off.

Karai would then pack her things in order to head for New York, whatever was going on over in New York must've been going bad since Shredder needed Karai. And little did she know thing's were going very bad, and they would get worse for the Foot and Kraang in time.

Many twists and turns are going on, who is this Karai and what is her connection to Shredder? What's the truth to Galileo's past? Find out as the adventures go on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A New Girl in a town with mutants

It was a dark night, it had been days now since the Turtlebot was destroyed. In the time between then and now Splinter had taken an interest in Irma because she seemed to display unusual abilities in the fights against the Kraang, Splinter was close to asking Irma if she'd allow Splinter to train her as a kunoichi. April in the meantime was getting her co-worker Vernon to understand that the turtles had been fighting to help the city and people, Vernon was optimistic about the turtles. But he didn't get a feeling that they were bad either, their boss was shocked with the discovery of the Turtlebot, it didn't take to long for people to learn that Dr. Baxter Stockman made the Turtlebot.

But his claim was that he modeled it after something he saw, and that the Foot Clan invaded his lab and stole the robot. The public seemed to believe his cover story but the turtles, Splinter, Irma, April and Galileo weren't so sure. The public was also shocked when Dr. Stockman all of a sudden had a robotic left eye, he claimed that he lost it in a terrible lab accident earlier in the week and that he replaced it with a bionic eye.

Though in reality what happened was that Dr. Stockman lost his eye when he failed Shredder one to many times, Shredder personally cut out the eye to show Stockman the price for failing him. The turtles were also very curious about their friend Galileo, he seemed to be very skilled for someone with little to no memory on his past. Michelangelo personally enjoyed Galileo's company, he had all kinds of weird contests with the human ninja, contests such as food eating while burping the alphabet which Galileo didn't really do since he hardly burped at all.

Mikey told Galileo once that he believed squirrels were really menacing creatures trying to take over the world, but that was just Mikey's weirdness that his brothers were use to. Donatello also enjoyed the company of Galileo because of how much understanding the ninja had, Leonardo was honored to off and on train with Galileo and Raphael lost his temper whenever he trained with Galileo.

Galileo seemed to be a cool dude, but he was truly troubled by the fact he can't recall much of his past. Though later that week he'd get a blast from his past, and this blast from the past would have a huge impact on the turtles for years to come.

"Alright bottle number 13!" Michelangelo yelled out in excitement.

"Is the soda guzzling champion Galileo going to lose his title to Raphael tonight or is he going to win again?!" Donnie said while pretending to be an announcer.

"Are you ready to give up yet Galileo?" Raphael said in a challenging tone.

"A true ninja doesn't give up until the bitter end" Galileo said as he began to guzzle down another bottle.

Soon though Raph burped loudly and lost the contest "oh shell nuts!" Raph yelled out in anger.

"It looks like I won again" Galileo said.

"Go Galileo!" Mikey said with excitement.

"Man where do you put it all?" Raph said as he looked at Galileo.

"I'm not sure...but it looks like Spike needs some dinner" Galileo said as he took a piece of lettuce and was about to feed Spike but Raph got defensive and said no one fed Spike but him.

Casey stopped by the lair a few minutes after that and he wanted to watch a movie with everyone, but they were going to do other things. Casey got to have some fun wrestling Raph though Raph needed to get rid of some of his rage from losing another contest to Galileo, Galileo told the group he had to leave for a couple of days before he'd see them again. Little did the turtles know he was looking for another underground lair for the group to use as a war room of sorts, or war command center for when they and any future allies needed to discuss things going on in the city, Splinter made it clear earlier that week that since he allowed his sons to return to the surface. They were all at war with the Foot Clan, Galileo knew that he and his friends were also at war with the Kraang, and Casey Jones had his one man war against the Purple Dragons.

Splinter and Galileo knew that they'd need a secondary lair closer to the surface that could enable them quick access to the surface, the current lair was deep underground and it took about an hour and a half to get to the surface. While Galileo was gone the turtles and Casey went to the surface to check on any Purple Dragon or Kraang activity, but while they were scouting they saw the evil mutant Snakeweed and the Kraang kidnapping a rather fat man in a tank top.

"Guys the Kraang are taking that guy!" Mikey cried out.

"But what about that mutant thing?" Casey said.

"Any ideas Leo?" Raph asked his brother.

"Hmm...Mikey you go with Donnie and Raph, Casey you're with me" Leo said as he thought quickly, in his mind he figured he and Casey could take on Snakeweed since Leo knew all of Snakeweed's abilities. While a rescue team would need to go and save the man the Kraang were kidnapping, odds were he would be either a test subject for one of their experiments or he had information on the Kraang.

The two teams split up quickly, Raphael and his brothers tried to save the man who's name was Vic, but when they saved Vic he wanted them to give him money or else he'd send his recent videos on the turtles and Kraang to somebody willing to pay big money. Raph lost his temper when Vic called him names, and sadly poor Vic got captured again in the confession, meanwhile things were going weird for Casey Jones.

"Casey Jones...! We meet again" Snakeweed said.

"Again? I don't recall meeting you before ugly" Casey said.

"Oh but we have...do you remember Snake of the Purple Dragons?!" the mutant said.

"Leo...what does this bug plant mean?" Casey asked.

"Well you see...a Purple Dragon gang member called Snake was working with the Kraang, and well...some mutagen hit him and turned him into the mutant we call Snakeweed" Leonardo explained.

"Wait! You mean to tell me this thing is Snake?!" Casey asked.

"Yes I am! And now I will kill you Jones for what you did to me in the past!" Snakeweed yelled as he tried to hit Casey but he dodged the attacks.

"So this is what happened to old Snake? He got turned into a nasty mutant" Casey said.

"Yeah...and this is the third time we've had to deal with him" Leonardo said as he cut a couple of Snakeweed's plant arms.

"I can't do this now!" Snakeweed said as he began to make a run for it.

"After him!" Leonardo yelled.

"Goongala!" Casey made his battle cry as he and Leonardo gave charge to Snakeweed.

But as they went after Snakeweed the two argued on which route to take to catch him faster, in the confession Snakeweed grabbed a pizza delivery boy, and by the time Leonardo and Casey went on a roof top to try and spot Snakeweed the mutant vanished. In the end Galileo met up with the turtles and Casey and told them to follow him, he led them to an abandoned subway station that hadn't been used for decades.

Splinter was at the station, Galileo explained his idea to the turtles about the War Lair. They liked the idea and thought after failing two missions in one night they should get some rest before they tried again, Mikey freaked out when he heard about Snakeweed kidnapping a pizza delivery boy.

"Raphael...what happened in your mission?" Splinter asked Raphael as hs son sat down, Splinter had a private chat with his son.

"Well we failed all because of Vic!" Raphael said.

"And who is this Vic?" Splinter asked.

"Just some name calling jerk the Kraang kidnapped" Raphael said.

"And how did the Kraang kidnap him?" Splinter asked.

"Well at first we did fine saving him, but then after we saved him he wanted money from us and called me a lot of names" Raphael said.

"I suppose you lost your temper because Vic called you names?" Splinter asked.

"Well yes! It was all his fault! I mean its like the name calling jerk wanted to get kidnapped! I just couldn't let him talk bad about me and..." Raph was getting upset and angry on the subject.

"That is where you are wrong my son, you could've allowed the names to just pass over your head and not allow your anger to get the better of you" Splinter said in a serious tone.

"What?! How could you say that!? I mean...oh you wound't understand sensei what I went through!" Raphael yelled out in anger.

"That is where you are wrong Raphael...I understand exactly what you are going through" Splinter said with a heavy sigh, he then began to remember something in his life to help teach a life lesson to Raphael. "Many years ago when I was still human, I was happily married to Tang Shen...we had a peaceful marriage and had a beautiful baby daughter named Miwa. But one day Oroku Saki who was jealous of our love, came to our house and said many terrible things about me to my face while my wife was next to me. I lost my temper upon hearing these things...and punched him hard, the next night he broke into our home and made it clear how he learned of his true heritage. He fought me to the death but before he could finish me off my dear wife took the fatal blow meant for me...enraged I took a knife and scarred his right eye...then he set fire to my home and left me to my fate...and it all happened because I let my anger control me when he called me names" Splinter said as he calmly recalled the events of his past.

"But you had to do what you did Splinter...I mean he said all those horrible things about you" Raphael said.

"That is where you're wrong, I could've controlled my anger, I could've chosen to walk away. But I let my anger get the better of me and now we are at war with the Shredder and his Foot Clan because of my anger...the point is my son that you can decide to let your anger control you or to do the right thing and think before you act" Splinter said.

And so the group after an hour recovered and began to make a new rescue plan for Vic, the turtles and two humans made their way to the building the Kraang were at and they saw a massive vat of Kraang mutagen. The group tried hard to get the Kraang away from Vic so they could save the human, but by the time he was set free a spider landed on him and it bit him, Vic panicked and got hit with Kraang mutagen. He rolled into a black corner and began to mutate into an evil and ugly mutant.

"Kraang! Look in the place that is the dark place where Kraang cannot see, in order to find the test subject known as Vic" a Kraang said to another Kraang while in its Kraangdroid suit.

"Kraang needs help against that which is attacking Kraang!" the Kraang said as it was attacked and then thrown across the room.

Then a very fat and round spider mutant came out from the darkness, the mutant was poor Vic who was turned into a spider mutant due to the fact a spider was on his body. "What the? What happened to me!?" Vic cried out as he was starting to look at his body in the light.

"Um...you turned into a spider mutant" Michelangelo said.

"No...no! You! You turtles did this to me!" Vic yelled out in anger as he blamed the turtles for what happened to him.

"This wasn't our fault!" Raphael yelled out.

However Vic spat out acid at the turtles, he also tried to bite them and Casey several times. Galileo seemed to be focused on taking down the Kraang while the turtles and Casey fought Vic, Vic made the turtles and Casey fall down to the next floor in the building due to the fact he spat acid spit around them.

"Spider Bytez is not giving us an easy time" Michelangelo said as he made sure his two toes on his left foot were alright.

"Spider Bytez?" Leonardo said.

"Well because he's now a spider and he bites" Michelangelo said.

"My name is Vic you frogs!" Spider Bytez said as he spat more acid spit at the turtles and Casey.

This went on and on until the turtles and Casey landed on the last floor of the Kraang base, there was mutagen right beneath the group and they hoped that the floor wouldn't get broken. Galileo came down to help his friends, but as he went down he saw Spider Bytez and Raphael were having a stand off, Spider Bytez once again name called Raphael and made fun of him.

"Is Froggy gonna cry? Ribbit! Ribbit!" Spider Bytez said while those things to Raphael, the ninja turtle calmed himself down and was able to fight the huge mutant easily.

The turtles, Casey and Galileo defeated Spider Bytez and sent him packing, Spider Bytez made his exit using webbing to lift himself out of the building and he jumped across the roof tops and yelled out "this isn't over frog freaks!" and with that he left.

"Why I oughta!" Casey said as he was about to take off.

"Let him go Casey" Raphael said.

"Huh? But what about those thing's he said to you guys? Especially you Raph?" Casey asked.

"As an old saying goes sticks and stones can break my bones, but names will never hurt me. Besides maybe he'll learn his lesson someday" Raphael said.

"Wow that's some mature stuff Raph" Mikey said.

"Alright Raph if you say so" Casey said as he put his hockey stick away.

Later that night Leonardo was on his own trying to figure out where Snakeweed was located, but as he waited a group of Foot Ninja came out of nowhere from behind. Leonardo easily knocked out the Foot Ninjas, but then a female Foot Ninja wearing armor with three small claws on the knuckles appeared. She is slightly taller than Leo, her hair was dark black with dyed blonde in the back with angled bob cut and two notable strands of her hair fell over her ears. She ware several black earrings and red eyeliner on the top of her eyelids, which have brown irises. She also ware traditional Japanese shoes, and a purple belt with a design on it alot like the Shredder's, however Leonardo hasn't seen the Shredder before and he didn't know any similarities at all, she also had a face mask on much like Shredder's.

"You might prove to be a challenge" the kunoichi said to Leonardo as she began to fight him with her katana, the kunoichi threw a smoke bomb into his which blinded him long enough for her to easily overpowered Leonardo. And she held her blade to his throat and said "I guess not, my names Karai. See you around" and with that she took off before Leonardo could say anything else.

"That was weird...just who is this Karai?" Leonardo said as he left the roof top he was on after taking a moment to see if he could see Karai again.

Leonardo and Raphael had an argument the next night on who should be the leader of the team, which didn't do good at all. Galileo in that time was busy getting the War Lair ready for use, after the brothers argued Leonardo left to go on his own for a little while above ground. Raphael stomped off to his quarters in the War Lair after the argument, Galileo decided to follow Leonardo to make sure he was safe and out of fatal danger.

"That Raphael...why can't he understand I'm trying my best to lead us as a team, he's so impatient" Leonardo said to himself.

"Do you talk to yourself often?" a familiar voice said to Leonardo.

"Karai?" he said as he saw the kunoichi on a nearby roof top, Leonardo was walking in an alley way out of sight from most of the people awake at the hour.

"So what brings you out at this hour?" Karai asked Leonardo as she began to fight him, Karai was fast but Leonardo was able to keep up with her attacks.

"You fight well for someone with the Foot" Leonardo said as he got tripped while in the middle of the fight, Karai had him pinned down as she held her katana against his throat. "What do you want with me? I have a feeling you're not like the other Foot Ninjas..." when Leonardo said this, this caught Karai's attention, she was being playful with the unusual ninja that she heard about. But she quested there was some story behind how exactly he became a ninja.

"I just want to have a little fun is all" Karai said as she got off of Leonardo and then she jumped back but kept her katana pointed at him.

"Fun? Karai...do you want to talk?" Leonardo asked the kunoichi, he wasn't sure what exactly she wanted but he felt there was no harm in talking.

"Sure why not, I'm sure an animal like you has quite the back story to tell" Karai said as she put away her katana.

"...okay...first off why are you with the Foot Clan?" Leonardo asked.

"You could say that being in the Foot Clan runs in the family" Karai said while she sat on a smoke stack and looked at her hand while her fingers were closed. "So how did a reptile you like learn ninjutsu?" Karai asked with a smile on her face.

"My...father taught me...he trained me and my three brothers" Leonardo explained.

"By the way I didn't get your name last time" Karai said to Leonardo.

"I am Leonardo, but you can call me Leo if you want" Leonardo said, it was odd how he felt around the kunoichi, she just had something about her that felt...well it wasn't like that of any other girl he had met before, he had a feeling in spite of the fact she was a Foot Kunoichi that she was a good person.

"Leo...like the mighty lion" Karai said with a grin.

"Actually the artist slash inventor...I'm not sure why but you don't seem like a bad person to me" Leonardo said without thinking.

"Funny, from what I've seen in the past couple days I'd say deep down your a bad boy" Karai said in a teasing manner.

"No I'm not!" Leonardo said defensively, just then Karai moved quickly in front of him and put two fingers on his chest.

"Sure you are Leo, I bet deep down your bad, just like me" Karai said as she tapped her fingers teasingly on Leo's chest.

"Um...well...I bet that you're not really bad...I have a feeling you only act bad because of the Shredder" Leonardo said.

"Ah the Shredder...he's been on a mission of revenge for so long...between you and me he should get a hobby" Karai said jokingly, as she stepped back.

"Karai...um..." Leonardo wasn't sure what to say next.

"Tell you what, meet me at this roof top at midnight" Karai said as she tossed a map to Leonardo before she vanished.

"It would seem my friend that you've only just had your first invitation from Karai" Galileo said to Leonardo as he jumped down from a billboard and landed behind Leonardo.

"How long were you listening my friend?" Leonardo asked Galileo.

"Long enough to hear you two speak from the beginning to the end" Galileo said.

"I suppose you're going to advise me against seeing Karai?" Leonardo asked his friend.

"Not at all, if you want to meet her then go. I'll talk team up with Raphael and the others in order to find out what Snakeweed is up to, you have my promise as a fellow ninja that I won't tell anyone of this meeting unless you wish it" Galileo said as he dropped a smoke bomb and vanished.

Within the half hour Galileo got back to the War Lair and told the other turtles that he located Snakeweed, Casey Jones was busy fighting other Purple Dragons and was unable to go with the turtles on the mission to stop Snakeweed. The group tracked down Snakeweed to an old building, he had several people from the streets in pods and he was trying to use them as fertilizer so he could become stronger. The turtles and Galileo worked silently and quickly to free everyone before it was to late, Galileo led the people out while the turtles took care of Snakeweed.

However due to Raph's inexperience in leadership there was disaster fighting Snakeweed, Mikey got hurt badly and was knocked out cold. Donnie was ordered to get Mikey back to the War Lair where Splinter was waiting for them, Raph was busy fighting Snakeweed on his own while Leonardo went to meet Karai.

"Took you long enough" Karai said sarcastically and playfully to Leonardo.

"Well I needed to take care of a few thing's first..." Leonardo said.

"So have you seen any other ninjas in this town?" Karai asked.

"Aside from Foot Ninjas?...Well maybe one...but why did you ask for me to meet you here?" Leonardo asked.

"See that katana down there?" Karai said to Leonardo as she pointed to a katana in a private museum.

"That katana?" Leonardo asked.

"Yup, I need you to help me take it" she said, though her tone was the same as before it was clear she was serious.

"Wait what?! You want us to steal someone else's katana?" Leonardo asked.

"No I want you to steal it" Karai said.

"But...no! Its not the right thing to do...its not the responsible thing to do" Leonardo said.

"Stop being responsible Leo. Stop waiting for others to give you the life that you want. Go out and take it" Karai said with more seriousness in her tone.

"No! I won't!" Leonardo said.

"Is that your final answer?" Karai asked.

"Yes!" Leonardo said.

"Very well than" Karai then began to fight Leonardo playfully again, but they both turned their attention away when they saw Raphael running and screaming while Snakeweed was chasing him, Karai then kicked Leo in the face sending him flying a bit.

"Karai I can't do this anymore!" Leonardo said.

"Why? We were having so much fun" Karai said playfully.

"Because my brother needs me!" Leonardo said as he quickly took off to help Raphael fight Snakeweed.

"Is that the best you got Snakeweed?" Raphael said to the plant mutant.

"Now I'll finally destroy a turtle" Snakeweed said.

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Leonardo said as he cut off one of Snakeweed's mouth arms.

"Correction, not if we have something to say about it" Galileo said as he cut off the last of Snakeweed's vines before they started to grow back.

"So this is one of those mutants I've been hearing about" Karai said as she dropped in out of the blue.

"What the! Leo who's this?" Raphael asked.

"Its a long story..." Leonardo said.

"So what's your story big guy?" Karai sarcastically asked Snakeweed.

"Purple Dragons! Will have revenge on turtles!" Snakeweed said.

"Looks like Snakeweed still wants revenge" Galileo said.

"Seeing how we fried him and crushed him last couple times I can understand why he's mad" Raphael said.

"Snakeweed...fitting name...but how is he connected to the Purple Dragons?" Karai asked the turtles as Snakeweed's vines grew back and he tried to get the turtles but they dodged his attacks.

"He was once a Purple Dragon named Snake" Leonardo said.

"Interesting...tell you what Leo, you win this round but watch yourself next time we meet" Karai said with a smile as she threw a knife towards Leonardo, but it went flying by him and cut a couple of Snakeweed's vines.

After that Karai vanished, then the turtles and Galileo led Snakeweed to the streets and spotted liquid nitrogen tanks. Quickly the turtles froze Snakeweed and Raphael broke him into dozens of pieces, and it seemed like this was the end of Snakeweed for good but the turtles would expect him to come back in case he somehow survives again. As the turtles and Galileo went back to the War Lair they saw Mikey get revived by smelling a slice of pizza, and back at the site where Snakeweed was frozen his heart thawed out and it began to beat again.

Foot HQ. Later that night

"I thought I made it clear that you were to destroy Leonardo" the Shredder said to Karai as he glared at her while he ware his armor.

"Your men let them get away before" Karai said.

"You're above even my best of men, but it seems I need you to see what happens to those who fail me to many times before I send you to confront the turtles again" Shredder said as two of his best men came forth from the shadows.

"Bradford, Xever. I need you two to find the turtles and destroy them, get any information you can get on Hamato Yushi if possible" Shredder said to two of his best men. Bradford full name Chris Bradford was a martial arts expert trained by Shredder, he was the head of Foot Ninja training and one of the most powerful men in Shredder's army. As for Xever he had street smarts and it was partially thanks to him that the Purple Dragons work with the Foot Clan, he always carried blade weapons with him because he enjoyed cutting his enemies.

"We will not fail you master Shredder" Bradford said.

"You can count on us master Shredder" Xever said.

"I have to say this news about Snake is disturbing and interesting" Hun said while he was in the meeting.

"I wonder exactly how your man Snake became a weed based mutant" Dr. Stockman said with interest.

"Hun! I need you and your men to look for more recruits, Dr. Stockman you'd better have something good from your labs soon. You men are dismissed, I want to speak to Karai in private" Shredder ordered his men who left, Dr. Stockman had Mouser escorts this time around just in case he needed them to help him with something.

"Didn't Stockman have two eyes?" Karai asked.

"Yes he did...but I took one from him as punishment for his continued failure, I have little to no tolerance for failure Karai. And I expect you above everyone else in my army to know better than to fail me, and I expect you to kill the turtles the next time you meet them...is that understood" Shredder didn't rise his voice but Karai understood him perfectly.

"Understood...father" Karai said to Shredder as he glared at her, she was kneeled in the entire meeting and she was dismissed when Shredder chose to leave his meeting room.

Underground War Lair at about the same time

"So Leo will you forgive me for arguing about your leadership?" Raphael asked.

"Yes Raph, I forgive you...Karai in a way helped me understand how important you are even if we argue over something" Leo said.

"Still I don't trust that Karai chick" Raphael said.

"How can you be so sure Raph?" Leo asked his brother.

"Because Leo she's with the Foot, and that's plenty of reason not to trust her" Raph said.

"...well...I'm not sure...I sense she has honor unlike anyone else in the Foot" Leo said as he held on to the knife Karai used to help in the fight with Snakeweed.

Galileo knew that tomorrow was another day, and that he'd sooner or later have to meet his old friend Karai properly for the first time in about ten years. Galileo had a feeling that tonight's meeting with Karai was the beginning of something big, and something that would change all of their destinies forever.

Karai the daughter of Shredder! A new mutant threat on the lose! What will Chris Bradford and Xever do to the turtles when they meet? Find out as things keep going!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day the Purple Dragons and Foot suffered their first big loss to the turtles

It was an average day for the turtles and their friend Galileo, it had only been a few days now since Leonardo and Raphael met Karai. Galileo got the War Lair fully ready, it was now a home away from home in the underground for the turtles and their allies. Splinter found a mysterious tree in one of the chambers of the War Lair and made it his room, everyone made their own room homey for them for the days they would spend in the War Lair.

Galileo, April and Irma wanted to take the turtles out to a restaurant known as 24/7 which was owned and operated by a blind chef who's name is Mr. Murakami. The restaurant was a Japanese style noodle shop located on the border out of the Lower East Side of New York City, April and Irma said that Mr. Murakami wouldn't freak out about the turtles being mutants because of the fact he is blind.

The turtles all ware trench coats and hats in order to disguise themselves as humans in broad daylight, Raphael didn't like the idea at first and thought only complete idiots would fall for the simple disguises, but much to his shock and surprise as well as the shock of his brothers. The disguises though simple worked, nobody really bothered to pay attention to the turtles in their simple disguises, Irma was glad that her idea to disguise the turtles worked at least it worked with the city folks.

Galileo was a regular customer at the shop and he enjoyed getting to see Mr. Murakami who was the closest person Galileo had to family, however the Purple Dragons arrived at the shop earlier that day trying to force Mr. Murakami to pay them protection money. "The Purple Dragons are here!?" Irma said as she looked through a window.

"They must be trying to get Mr. Murakami to pay them protection money" April said as she got out her portable video camera.

"No please leave me alone" Mr. Murakami said to the Purple Dragons.

"We'll leave you alone as soon as you pay us money old man" a guy with a Brazilian accent said, he was tall, skinny and wore a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and blue vest. He had a short Afro hair style and black skin. This man was none other than Xever the street smart criminal who worked for the Shredder, he was the one who got the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan to work together in the first place.

"That's it! I can't just sit around and let those punks hurt a blind old man" Raphael said as he got out his sais and charged into the restaurant.

"Alright guys...let's go!" Leonardo said as the turtles and Galileo charged in.

"Cowabunga!" Michelangelo yelled as he and his brothers charged into the restaurant and fought the Purple Dragons, they took off their human disguises in order to fight easily.

"Its those lizard freaks Hun told us about" one of the Purple Dragons said.

"So you are the ninja turtles I've heard so much about?" Xever said to the turtles as he looked at his enemies.

"Who are you?" Donatello asked.

"I am known as Xever, I work for the Shredder" Xever said as he did some tricks with one of his knives.

"Xever...we meet again at last" Galileo said as he looked at his old enemy.

"You must be that ninja boy who ruined one of my old jobs? What was your name again? I want to know so I can carve it into your tombstone" Xever said.

"I am Galileo...and you should leave Mr. Murakami alone before you get hurt" Galileo said, he glared at Xever because he knew how evil and twisted Xever's mindset was.

"You care for the old man?" Xever said, just then the Purple Dragons got back up and started to fight the turtles again.

Xever fought the turtles and Galileo as well, in the middle of the fight Leonardo decided not to break any bones in the face of one of the Purple Dragons. He let the man go, while the others focused on fighting Xever who was still standing, however Galileo made a couple of blows that convinced Xever to retreat along with the Purple Dragons.

"Mr. Murakami are you alright?" Galileo asked his friend as he put away his naginata.

"I'm alright Galileo-san, you saved my life and for that I am grateful" Mr. Murakami said.

"My friends also saved your life" Galileo said.

"Oh but of course...who are your four friends?" Mr. Murakami asked as Irma and April walked into the shop.

"I am Leonardo" Leonardo said with a bow.

"I'm Donatello" Donatello said.

"I'm Raphael" Raphael said.

"And I'm the awesome Michelangelo" Michelangelo said.

"Thank you all for saving my life and my shop" Mr. Murakami said.

"Why were the Purple Dragons here if you don't mind me asking Mr. Murakami?" April asked.

"They were here trying to force me to pay them protection money again, since my shop is on the border of the Lower East Side of New York they think they own at least half of my business. But I always refuse to pay them, this time they were more violent and they brought that man known as Xever with them" Mr. Murakami explained.

"Which means that odds are they will attempt to attack you again since you refused to pay them money?" Galileo asked.

"No doubt in my mind they will...but tell me Galileo-san, what is your friends' favorite dish? Whatever it is I'll make it on the house to show you all my personal thanks for saving me and my shop" Mr. Murakami said with a smile.

"Pizza!" the turtles all said at once.

"Alright" and so within a minute Mr. Murakami got to work, he worked swiftly like a ninja with his skills. Mikey was easily impressed with Mr. Murakami's skills. And within a short while Mr. Murakami finished the food the turtles ordered but it wasn't what they expected "behold my own creation pizza gyoza!" Mr. Murakami said as he got two dozen of his pizza gyoza ready for the turtles to eat.

The turtles weren't sure at first but when they tried one, they were so happy. The turtles had never before tasted something that combined their favorite food with traditional Japanese-style dumplings that Splinter was known to fix for his sons, after the turtles and their friends enjoyed lunch they put their disguises back on so they could head back to home. Galileo escorted April and Irma as they went back to the Channel 6 News Station, in order to show the footage of the Purple Dragons and Xever trying to get Mr. Murakami to give them money.

Galileo allowed for his friends to show footage of him taking on the Purple Dragons and Xever, but April and Irma knew all to well not to let the footage of the turtles make it into the press, at least not yet. Galileo vanished after he made sure his friends were safe and sound, meanwhile back in the lair the turtles were enjoying some free time. However Raphael argued with Leonardo because of the fact Leonardo showed mercy to the Purple Dragons while they fought, Raph claimed it was weak to show mercy to one's enemies. However Splinter said that showing mercy is not weakness, but Raphael couldn't really grasp the idea.

Splinter gave a lecture on the subject to his sons before they got word from Galileo via Turtle Comm that the Foot Clan and Purple Dragons had kidnapped Mr. Murakami. The turtles quickly worked hard to make it to the surface, when they got above ground the Foot Ninjas were with someone who was clearly a high ranking Foot Clan ninja. The turtles fought the Foot Ninjas and it seemed like the strong Foot Ninja was going to beat them until Galileo came out of the blue and tripped up the Foot Ninja, the turtles decided to have the high ranking ninja as their hostage to barter with in order to set Mr. Murakami free from Xever and his men.

A couple hours later the turtles and Galileo arrived with their hostage and were ready exchange, however Xever refused the offer. So the turtles pretended that they were going to drop the high ranking foot ninja to his death, but Xever wouldn't budge. The turtles and Galileo had no other choice but to fight to save Mr. Murakami or at least try, however Xever said the foot ninja free and the two were able to beat the turtles and Galileo into submission especially because they had Purple Dragons working with them.

But two Purple Dragons who were treated badly by the high ranking Foot Ninja and Xever, kicked Leonardo's katana over to him and Leonardo was able to get the drop on his enemies. The two Purple Dragons disappeared in the confusion, the Foot Ninja and Xever had no choice but to retreat, but Xever threw one of his knives towards the rope holding Mr. Murakami dangling about the streets. Galileo and Michelangelo were able to save Mr. Murakami just in the knick of time, later on Mr. Murakami made dinner for his friends and revealed to the turtles he was aware of the fact they were mutants.

He said he was able to find out because although he was blind, his other senses were highly developed such as smell and touch and hearing. After dinner the turtles went back to the lair while Galileo returned to his home, Splinter was glad to hear his sons were successful in their mission. Leonardo said that they never would've won if the two Purple Dragons he showed mercy to didn't give him his katana, Splinter told Raphael that, that was one of the reasons showing mercy to an enemy was important because an enemy today could become an ally tomorrow.

Foot HQ. later that night

"Idiots! Fools!" Oroku Saki yelled at his officers Xever and Chris Bradford the high ranking Foot Ninja.

"But master Shredder you must understand my plan was perfect until this fool of a ninja ruined it" Xever claimed.

"Silence! Xever you have greatly disappointed me with your failed plan, from now on Chris Bradford is in charge of hunting down the turtles" Oroku Saki said.

"I will not fail you master Shredder" Chris Bradford said.

"Now that your personal squabbles are over I can finally introduce my latest creations I made thanks to the relic you let me study master Shredder" Dr. Baxter Stockman said in the war room.

"Dr. Stockman, this had better be good" Oroku Saki said.

"It is master Shredder, allow me to introduce the Foot Tech Ninjas. Thanks to the robotics I've developed, the Foot Soldiers will have faster movements and they can even turn invisible" Dr. Stockman said.

"What else have you created doctor?" Oroku Saki asked.

"Allow me to introduce the latest models of Mousers that'll make the turtles wish they'd never crushed my robots. Behold the Mouser Troopers or MT's for short" Dr. Stockman said as he introduced his Mouser Troopers.

The Mouser Troopers were about as tall as the average Foot Ninja, like regular Mousers they had grayish colored armor, a single yellow glowing eye, two dinosaur like legs. And the same design of mouth as the regular Mousers, however the Mouser Troopers had arms and hands to hold laser weapons with much like a Kraangdroid.

"I suppose you want me to use these in my next mission master Shredder?" Chris Bradford asked.

"Yes Bradford, use these new weapons wisely and Stockman" Oroku Saki said as he looked at the doctor.

"Yes master Shredder?" Dr. Stockman asked.

"Your machines had better not fail me again, otherwise you'll pay the price for great failure again and I can assure you that you'll lose more than an eye" Oroku Saki said in a serious tone.

"But of course master Shredder...well I need to go and study the Kraang mutagen some more...I hope that Bradford's mission goes well" Dr. Stockman said as he bowed to Shredder and left.

A couple days later

Mikey was enjoying some free time, ever since he friend-ed the popular martial artist known as Chris Bradford online weeks ago he had been excited and happy. He was hoping he could meet Chris or Rad Brad as he nicknamed him, since the simple human disguise had been working Mikey decided to go off on his own and meet Rad Brad while he had the simple disguise on.

By about 4:00 PM Mikey met Chris Bradford in person at his apartment "Rad Brad!" Mikey said with excitement as he saw the door open up and Chris Bradford welcome him into his apartment.

"So Michelangelo, you said in your last e-mail that you wanted a share a secret with me?" Bradford asked.

"Oh yeah big time, but promise you won't tell anyone and that you won't freak out" Michelangelo said.

"Sure" Chris said.

"Alright...behold I Michelangelo am a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle!" the turtle said as he took off his simple disguise.

"Whoa!...You're a ninja turtle..." Bradford had seen Mikey once before but little did the ninja turtle know, that his online friend Rad Brad was actually the high ranking Foot Ninja that he and his brothers as well as Galileo fought the other night.

"So you're not freaked out?" Mikey asked.

"I'm cool with you being a ninja turtle Michelangelo...but tell me where did you learn your ninjutsu?" Chris asked Mikey.

"Oh man this is so awesome! I mean awesomeness! What should we do first? Do you want to see my toes and hear their names? The one's on the right foot are Fatso and Stretch, and the one's on the left are the Stinky twins" Mikey said as he showed his four toes to Chris.

"Fascinating...but tell you what, if you tell me how you know martial arts I'll teach you my top secret move" Chris said.

"For reals! Wow...could you teach me first? I promise to tell you once I've learned it" Mikey said.

"Only if you promise not to show a soul how to learn the move" Chris said with a smile, though it was an evil grin because now he could get some information he needed.

Later on at the lair Mikey was showing his brothers how to do the secret move that Chris tough him, he also explained a couple other things. The turtles were in no time training how to use the move, and much to Mikey's surprise he got an e-mail Chris asking him to meet him again later tonight. The turtles allowed their brother to leave but only if he brought his Turtle Comm with him in case something went wrong, as the turtles trained with their new move Splinter watched them and he had a flashback when he watched the turtles in action.

"Where did you learn that move!?" Splinter shouted.

"Mikey showed us all how to do it, he learned it from a guy called Chris Bradford" Raph said.

"...oh no...Michelangelo is in real trouble, that move is a move used by Oroku Saki!" Splinter said.

"Shredder!" his sons said.

"And I can assure you that anyone who learned that move is a student to the Shredder" Splinter said.

"And that means...Mikey is more than likely walking right into a trap!" Donnie said.

"We don't have any time to waste guys, let's move out!" Leo said as he ordered his brothers to move out.

Later on at Chris Bradford's apartment, Mikey was looking for Rad Brad, but he was ambushed by Xever and the high ranking Foot Ninja from the other night. Mikey demanded to know what happened to Rad Brad as he fought the two, he barely dodged their moves as the Foot Ninja revealed his true identity.

"Are you really that dense? Fine then I'll show you what happened to him" the Foot Ninja said as he removed his helmet and mask, he was in fact Bradford. Bradford was tall and muscular and with a dark brown beard, resembling the real life actor Chuck Norris in his appearance.

"Rad Brad!? You're with the Foot?" Mikey said in shock.

"Of course I am, how else do you think I became such a powerful ninja?" Bradford asked.

"But...but...how could you do this to me?" Mikey asked.

"I didn't mind having another fan, but once you revealed yourself as one of the so called Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. And when you revealed to me that you learned from your father named Splinter, I got everything I needed so I can please my master Shredder by destroying you" Bradford explained.

"You used me!" Mikey said in anger, it was rare for Mikey to truly get as angry as he felt right now.

"So Michelangelo is your name...good to know since I'll carve it on your shell once I un-shell you" Xever said with a grin.

Just then, Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello came to save their little brother from Bradford and Xever. Thanks to their experience from their last fight they were able to escape safely from their enemies, however using the Foot Tech Ninjas and the Mouser Troopers. Bradford and Xever caught the turtles off guard, Galileo saw the fighting and he came to help against the Foot Tech Ninjas, he was able to somehow sense where the invisible ninjas were hiding. Plus he threw pant balls on to them so his friends could find the Foot Tech Ninjas, the turtles and Galileo had to retreat though due to the powerful Mouser Troopers.

"So what's the plan Leo?" Mikey said.

"Well...Bradford and Xever are going to coming with more troops into the sewers if their still after us, so its time we use the home turf advantage" Leo said, his brothers knew exactly what he meant. Galileo was filled in on the plan, and he to would help in the fight.

A couple minutes later Bradford and Xever, were in the sewers with Mouser Troopers. They walked in and left half of the MT units behind to guard the entrance, however the ninja turtles and Galileo used ropes to swiftly take down the Mouser Troopers. The Mouser Troopers were silently destroyed and hung from the ceiling of the sewers, by the time Bradford and Xever noticed what had happened they looked up and saw all the MT units destroyed, Xever pushed a remote control to call more Mouser units.

Normal Mousers were within rang of the radio control, and they came in a swarm of three dozen but they were destroyed by Galileo while the turtles used Bradford's special move against him in order to trip them up. However a lot of sewage water came from out of the blue and flooded up the area the turtles, Bradford and Xever were in. The turtles made it to safety while Bradford and Xever were washed away, later on Galileo and his recovered at the lair.

Donatello made sure that the Mouser Trooper and Foot Tech Ninja parts he took didn't have any tracking devices in them, meanwhile Mikey unfriend-ed Rad Brad from his friend list. Mikey came to understand that one has to be careful with people they make friends with on the internet, Splinter was glad all four of his sons and Galileo were alright and he hoped that thing's would be easier in the future. Raphael spent time with his pet turtle Spike that night while Leonardo watched his favorite show, Space Heroes.

Foot HQ. later that night

"How dare you fail me again all of you!" Shredder yelled in anger as he ware his armor.

"Please master Shredder...you have to understand...we didn't completely fail..." Bradford said.

"Besides it was Stockman's devices that failed to kill the turtles" Xever said.

"My devices only failed because you fools used them" Dr. Stockman claimed.

"Silence all of you!" Shredder said as he glared at Bradford and Xever "its a shame Bradford, you were such a promising student...and as for you Xever you've proven to be a great fool" Shredder said as he was getting ready to kill Bradford and Xever.

"Please wait!" Xever said.

"We know who trained the turtles!" Bradford said.

"Really...I'm listening" Shredder said.

"We learned that they were trained by someone who adopted them as sons, the mans name is Splinter" Bradford said nervously.

"Splinter...that is an old nickname used by Hamato Yushi, you two actually proved useful to a point...however I'm turning the mission to destroy the turtles over to Hun now and you two shall be reassigned to missions with the Kraang" Shredder said as he retracted the claws in his gauntlets.

"Thank you master Shredder" Bradford and Xever both said with a heavy sigh of relief.

"As for you Dr. Stockman, your Foot Tech Ninjas and Mouser Troopers failed me!" Shredder said.

"Please master Shredder...I beg of you to give me one more chance before I'm punished!" Dr. Stockman said as he begged for Shredder to spare him.

"Shredder, why don't you give Stockman one more chance?" Karai asked.

"You have pity for this fool?" Shredder asked.

"No I just like seeing him beg pathetically" Karai said with a devious smile.

"...very well, for Karai's sake you have one more chance before I dismember you again Stockman. Don't you dare fail me again!" Shredder said as he left the war room of Foot HQ.

"Looks like I have to go and find those turtles now" Hun said with a grin.

"I have a plan to lure them out...its very daring...and it will cost me my entire reputation as a scientist...but in a couple weeks we can pull it off with everything in order" Dr. Stockman said.

"What could you possibly plan to do that will succeed where we have failed?" Bradford asked.

"That's for me and Hun to know Bradford, you and Xever need to go play with the Kraang while we work" Dr. Stockman said in a taunting manner.

"Watch yourself Dr. Stockman, if Shredder didn't make his final statement on your punishment clear I'd dismember you myself" Xever threatened.

"Why must men argue so much?" Karai said.

"As for you, I suggest you go train more or else your father will get angry with you as well Karai" Bradford said.

"I will, because by the time I'm done training the turtles and their allies won't see me coming" Karai said with overconfidence in her tone.

Meanwhile at the Lair

"Donatello, have you found out anything about those crystals you found?" Galileo asked his friend.

"Not yet...but I have a feeling I'm very close to finding something out" Donatello said as he looked at the crystals found in The Lair, little did he or his brothers know that soon the crystals would take them on an unusual adventure.

What plans do Hun and Dr. Stockman have to get the turtles? What secrets do the crystals from the lair have? Find out later on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Notes from the Underground Monsters

It had been days now since the turtles and Galileo faced Chris Bradford and Xever, as well as the Foot Tech Ninjas and Mouser Troopers. In that time Irma had been training with Splinter to be a kunoichi, while April was busy doing her job as a reporter. Casey Jones was busy taking care of Purple Dragon attacks in the streets, Donatello had been busy trying to figure out the secrets of the crystals he and his brothers found in their new lair about a month ago.

Donatello was busy studying the crystals, while Leonardo, Michelangelo and Galileo were watching Space Heroes "Captain Ryan, we've discovered a new energy source that appears to be crystals according to our long range scanners" Dr. Mindstrong said to his captain in the TV show.

"We should investigate the crystals Dr. Mindstrong, they could benefit humanity as we know it" Captain Ryan said.

Soon Captain Ryan, Dr. Mindstrong and Crankshaw beamed down to the alien world where they found the crystals, but as they found the crystals they soon encountered monsters. "Set your weapons to stun men" Captain Ryan said.

"But Captain! Their nasty and disgusting monsters! They could eat us or do worse, our stun setting probably won't work on them!" Crankshaw said in a state of panic, Captain Ryan slapped Crankshaw in order to stop him from panicking.

"This is no time to panic Crankshaw! We must stun these monsters because their living creatures like us, their just very hungry" and soon Captain Ryan and his team stunned the monsters and made sure they couldn't hurt anyone.

"Wait Captain Ryan" Dr. Mindstrong said.

"What is it Dr. Mindstrong?" the captain asked his head scientist.

"I sensed something different with these monsters next to most creatures we've encountered...I'm going to attempt a mind transfer with a creature in order to understand it better" Dr. Mindstrong said.

"Or we could look into these old video logs in that old mining facility?" Crankshaw said.

"Good idea Crankshaw, let's investigate what's going on" Captain Ryan said as he led his team into a computer room in the mining facility.

They found a video log that explained the miners of the facility were ordered by their superiors to experiment on a few human test subjects, as the experiments went on in the video logs Captain Ryan and his team now knew the truth about the hideous monsters they encountered.

"I can't believe it Captain Ryan! Those monsters we fought were actually once people like us" Crankshaw said.

"I can't believe it either, it seems like there are some things man was never meant to tamper with" Captain Ryan said.

"We should return to the ship in order to figure out a way to cure the monsters" Dr. Mindstrong suggested.

"Good thinking Dr. Mindstrong, if scientists could turn those people into monsters than we could probably turn those monsters back into people" Captain Ryan said as the episode ended and the announcer told the audience to stay toned for next weeks episode.

Meanwhile the turtles and Galileo who were watching the TV show could hardly believe the turn of events in the episode of Space Heroes, Michelangelo wasn't to impressed with the episode because the line Captain Ryan used was similar to that of one of the old monster movies Michelangelo once watched. Donatello told everyone in the Lair that he discovered something about the crystals, they seemed to respond to sound but oddly enough they appeared to be like mutated brain cells.

Mikey took two of the crystals and made them touch each other, they then glowed brightly for a long while. The turtles and Galileo decided to call it a night since it was getting late, Mikey had a very odd rest while he was sleeping. He had visions of monsters and of an underground city, but before he could make any sense of it he woke up screaming, just then Donatello woke up because one of the perimeter alarms outside of the lair went off. Donnie and his brothers as well as Galileo looked into the security footage shown and they saw what they assumed to be some kind of mutants.

The group left the lair to investigate what was going on but they couldn't find whatever they saw, however they found a sewer wall that was melted by what appeared to be some kind of acid. The group returned to the lair in order to get fully stocked up on supplies before they left "um...actually since Galileo is with you guys why don't I stay here in the Lair in case Master Splinter needs protection?" Michelangelo said.

"No way Mikey you're coming with us" Raphael said.

"Oh darn...this whole thing is reminding me of a mondo bad monster movie I once saw" Mikey said.

"Calm down Mikey, we're all sticking together in this" Leonardo said.

"Alright...but if any of us get's eaten or killed by a monster I'm blaming Raph" Michelangelo said.

"We will be alright Michelangelo, I have a feeling everything will be alright" Galileo said.

As the turtles and Galileo set off into the unknown of the underground, Splinter was busy at the War Lair with Irma. Irma was doing fine with her hand to hand combat training, but she needed to learn how to use a weapon best suited for her style of combat. And it was going to be a long night before she'd find the weapon best suited for her, Splinter also encouraged her to use different clothing in combat since her regular clothes could make her trip or slip in combat.

Meanwhile the turtles and Galileo were busy looking around underground, they encountered bizarre monsters as they looked for answers to the crystals that seemed to glow brighter depending on where they went. As they looked around and knocked out the monsters pursuing them, they came across an artificial world of sorts that was like a town. "Turtles, look at the ground in front of us!" Galileo said as he and his friends entered the town.

"That's the symbol of the Foot Clan!" Donatello said.

"But what could the Foot have been up to all the way down here?" Raphael said.

"And why would they need such a massive place judging by the look of things?" Leonardo said.

"Hmm...I have a feeling our answers are somewhere inside that massive dome shaped building in the back of the facility" Donatello said.

"Alright then Don, let's move out for that building" Leonardo said.

"Oh man...this is so like a horror movie...first we encountered monsters and now we're going in the one place you never go...the lab where the monsters came from!" Michelangelo cried out.

"Will you quit that monster movie nonsense already!?" Raphael yelled out.

"Sorry...I'm just worried because in monster movies the dumb one of the team always is the first to go...and I'm the dumb one" Michelangelo said as he panicked and scream but Leonardo slapped him in order to snap him out of it.

"Nevertheless Michelangelo has a point, we should all be on our guard as we enter that facility" Galileo said to his friends as they swiftly moved into the giant genetics lab of the facility, they fought old prototype Mousers that were green in color and easier to take care of, as soon as all prototype Mousers were destroyed the turtles and Galileo headed for the main building.

As soon as they entered the entire facility looked like something from a video game, there were various lights everywhere. Donatello looked at broken prison like pods, and he was sure without a doubt by looking at them that they were made by the Kraang.

"Unless I'm mistaken the Kraang used this facility for live experimentation" Donatello said as he looked at the broken prison pods, glass was all over the areas where the pods broke, and he could tell this place was in fact made by the Kraang.

"I'm convinced now that the Kraang and Foot Clan have been working together" Raphael said, over the pass few weeks he, his brothers, Galileo and often Casey Jones fought the Foot Clan and Kraang but never once saw anything to suggest Galileo's claims of the two forces working together.

"And just like a monster movie this place is completely abandoned...not even the creepy Kraang are around" Michelangelo said.

"Hmm...Mikey is right guys...I mean just look at this place" Donatello said as he moved his left hand around, he was pointing it at the entire inside of the facility.

"It would seem that even though this place still functions, there are no signs of the Foot Clan or Kraang anywhere"

"But this doesn't make any sense...how could this place still be running? There's not even a single researcher here..." Raphael said.

"Clearly something forced the Foot and even the Kraang to abandon these facilities, I wonder what it was?" Donatello said as he looked at names written on the pods.

Each of the pod had a subject code name written on it, one pod said Quarry, the other pods had written as followed Razorfist, Stonebiter, King Nail, Insector, Queen Arachne, and Granitechomper.

As the turtles and Galileo made it pass the broken pods carefully they made their way to the control room, there were pods broken in that room as well. However when the five ninjas entered they activated a security system, the system activated a force field that pushed organic matter away from the room but the blast doors were also closed by the system. A crystal like the one's the turtles had was powering the force field, Raphael with great effort threw one of his sai at the crystal and the force of the impact broke the crystal and turned off the security systems.

"Guys look! Some video data was preserved" Donatello said as he found a computer with video logs on what was going on, he activated the logs to play each major log of impotence to what was going on in the Foot and Kraang facilities.

Log entry Day 1

"Day one project commences, I am Dr. Pollock current head of the Foot Technician department. Master Shredder believes that our enemies and the Kraang's enemies have taken refuge underground, our Foot soldiers have been unable to locate any signs of Master Shredder's beliefs. So with help from our allies the Kraang, the genetics division of Foot Technicians have been ordered to mutate human test subjects into creatures capable of surviving in the harsh unknown environments of the Underground" Dr. Pollock said as the camera was capturing video footage of him, Foot Technicians and Kraang in various machines of theirs moving around.

They were beginning to test a live human subject, "no please don't do this!" the subject cried out.

"Kraang is going to do that which is Kraang's Project Drillers, so Kraang can locate Kraang's enemies" one of the Kraang said.

"No! No!" the subject said as he was injected with what seemed to be a different kind of mutagen.

"The subject appears to be in some discomfort...but this is a minor annoyance" Dr. Pollock said.

"Kraang is pleased with the painful screams of one known as test subject Insector, hahahahahahahahahahaha" a Kraang said as he and other Kraang started to laugh seeing the poor test subject in pain, this was all unnerving for the turtles to watch, the video log ended. The time between logs was long enough for the turtles to commit on what they saw.

"That poor guy..." Leonardo said.

"Yet more victims of the Kraang" Galileo said.

"This is starting to get weird" Raphael said.

"Starting?! We're turtles who fight aliens, ninjas and other mutants! How can it possibly start to get weird?!" Michelangelo cried out.

Log entry Day 345

"Day 3-4-5. The experiment is a complete success! Though the subjects appear to show signs of reduced intelligence..." Dr. Pollock said in a short video log that showed all the test subjects now as monsters in experiment pods.

Log entry Day 575

"Day 5-7-5, the subjects are showing signs of aggression, they appear to be becoming more angry and savage by the day" Dr. Pollock said as he was sweating in the video log.

"Kraang likes it when subjects are that which is vile and aggressive, Kraang can tell it is perfect for killing Kraang's enemies hahaha" a Kraang said in the video log.

"I fear that we may have gone to far in our experiments...certain aspects have gone terribly wrong from what me and my Foot Technicians have expected...have we no doubt gone to far to make such unnatural live forms?...perhaps there are some things man was never meant to tamper with" Dr. Pollock said before the video log ended, Mikey said his last line the same time the recording did.

"Just like in Space Heroes and Mikey's movie..." Leonardo said.

"Now you're starting to scare me Leo..." Raphael said to his brother.

"And whenever you hear that line Dr. Pollock used, that's the one line you never want to hear in a monster movie!" Michelangelo said, the next log soon started up.

Entry of unconfirmed day

"Through the generous use of shock collars, the creatures have been trained to do retrieval missions and scouting missions" Dr. Pollock said in the short log showing footage of subjects Quarry, Razorfist and Stonebiter working, they were able to crawl up walls and some were able to spit acid.

Entry log Day 699

"Day 6-9-9, the project is a complete success. The creatures we call Drillers have located signs of habitation underground, we've informed Master Shredder and the Kraang have informed their leader Kraang Prime. I've heard that Master Shredder is pleased with news of our discoveries, the Kraang however are using some of the Drillers to locate something buried underneath New York from millions of years ago. Though the aliens haven't said much, from what me and my Foot Technicians know, their looking for something round that can be used as a weapon" Dr. Pollock said as he and his Foot Technicians were celebrating.

Entry log Day 733

"Day 7-3-3...the settlement we found was not what Master Shredder was looking for...he has renounced the project a failure even though the Kraang approve of the Drillers abilities...in spite of how much I've protested to keep the creatures safe...and that the Kraang still want them...Shredder has ordered the project to be terminated and for us to destroy the creatures...because of this whole series of events I plan to leave the Foot Clan behind...I've done evil thing's to innocent people who had nothing to do with anything we were doing...my only regret I shall live with is not doing the right thing that I should've done as a scientist and a human being..." Dr. Pollock said as he was making a video log with the subjects known as Quarry, Razorfist and Stonebiter in their pods. He seemed like he was in grief over the series of events that lasted for so long.

Unknown entry...Day of Crisis!

There was a lot of explosions and Foot Technicians and Kraang were sent flying all over the areas the explosions were happening in the video log, Dr. Pollock made one last entry which happened the day of the crisis in the facilities. "The creatures have freed themselves! Their more intelligent than we've ever dreamed!" Dr. Pollock said as the camera caught footage of a Foot Technician being thrown by one of the monsters.

Dr. Pollock was finally seen in the video log, his gear that he was wearing was ripped up a bit, his cyan colored eyes were clearly visible. "They...they have been manipulating us all along! Waiting for the right moment to escape! Not even the Kraang are able to stop them! All surviving Foot Technicians and Kraang have been ordered to evacuate from the facilities!" Dr. Pollock cried out in his last log entry.

But as he was making his attempts to escape, three of the monsters came for him. The one known as Quarry jumped towards him "no...no! Keep away please!" Dr. Pollock cried out as Quarry lifted him up, before anything else could be seen subject Stonebiter broke the camera and the last thing recorded was Dr. Pollock's screams.

"So wait...those monsters we fought weren't really monsters, but..." before Michelangelo could finish his sentence monster sounds were heard, and one of the monsters crawled out from a wall. The monster had mostly blue skin and a humanoid look, the monster spoke with a masculine voice and spoke to the turtles as two other monsters came into the control room.

"Who are you all anyway!" the blue monster said.

"What? You can talk!" Michelangelo said.

"Easy there, we don't want to fight any of you" Leonardo said.

"Than why are you creatures here with the ninja? Who and what are you exactly? Why do you carry those crystals!" the blue humanoid monster demanded to know as it dropped from the wall it was crawling on.

"I am Leonardo, and these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. Our friend is Galileo..." Leonardo explained.

"The four of us our mutant turtles and Galileo is just a boring human ninja...nice white clothes on him though" as Michelangelo said this the three monsters seemed to get angry and for all the ninjas knew they would be attacked any moment.

"We found these crystals in a cavern we're staying in...we just came down here to learn about them...that's all..." Donatello said quickly.

"Are you saying the Kraang didn't send you to hunt us?" Razorfist asked.

"You working with the Foot ninjas?" Stonebiter asked.

"No, the Foot Clan and the Kraang are our enemies, we are currently at war with them. Because they have committed war on us all" Galileo explained.

"You're...really not with the Foot Clan?" the blue monster asked.

"You aren't Kraang soldiers?" Razorfist asked.

"Of course not, don't even compare us to that chrome headed jerk Shredder or those nasty brain like aliens" Michelangelo said.

"Than you must forgive us...I am Quarry" the blue humanoid monster addressed itself, due to the voice no one could tell if the monster was male or female.

"I am Razorfist" Razorfist said as he introduced himself, he had a scorpion like look to him.

"I'm Stonebiter" the rock like monster said as he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you all...so Quarry can you explain what's been going on since you all...you know...escaped from the Foot and Kraang?" Leonardo asked.

"...we've been living down here for sometime...we don't recall to much these days but what we remember are mostly visions to us" Quarry said.

"I hope you can forgive us for hurting your friends from earlier" Galileo said.

"...those four have lost their minds already" Razorfist said.

"We saw one by one, King Nail the giant scorpion like monster, Insector the insect like monster, Queen Arachne the spider like monster and even Granitechomper the cyclops fall to madness...their minds were so fragile due to the experiments the Kraang and Foot Clan did on us..." Quarry said.

"What about your minds?" Raphael asked.

"We are unsure...but we've assumed madness waits in our future as well..." Quarry said.

"I know it is a sensitive subject...but how did you become test subjects for the Foot exactly?" Galileo asked.

"We were all regular people, we lived normal lives in New York. We were taken by force from our homes, either by Foot Ninjas or Kraang in their robot suits. None of us had been given any reasons for why we were taken, we didn't even know each other until the day we were first experimented on about a year ago..." Quarry explained.

"That's awful...I can understand why you'd do what you did to those jerks especially Dr. Pollock!" Raphael yelled out.

"Actually we spared Dr. Pollock, we figured he could cure us or somehow make us all human again...but he vanished because of It..." Quarry said.

"So you didn't gut him?" Michelangelo asked.

"Wait what was that last part about?" Leonardo asked.

"We don't speak of it..." Quarry said.

"...do you remember anything about your human lives at all like your real names?" Donatello asked.

"My real name...its S...S...Syd...I can't remember anymore...its been so long..." Quarry said.

Just then a security alarm went off alerting everyone about the other four monsters who were once human, the turtles and Galileo explained about what happened when they first entered the room. Donatello was willing to use one of the crystals he brought with him so it could replace the broken one, in order to by Donnie some time his brothers, Galileo, Razorfist and Stonebiter put up barricades to try and slow down the other monsters. Donnie was getting upset with the crystal because it didn't seem to work, Mikey suggested that the crystal should be turned upside down and it worked perfectly.

However there wasn't enough energy in the crystal to keep the force field powered forever, and as soon as the other monsters left the turtles asked their new friends if they knew the location of any other crystals. Quarry said that the last time they found any, they were in the place they found that belonged to the creature they feared. Razorfist made it clear that he and his friends had no intentions of leaving especially because it was the place where they lost Dr. Pollock, because he was taken by the creature they all fear.

Donnie reasoned with his new friends though that going to the city would be as dangerous as allowing the other monsters to do away with them due to the force field being inactive, with great reluctance the three monsters agreed to lead the way to the place so they could get new crystals.

Meanwhile at the War Lair

"Master Splinter...I'm sorry I haven't been able to use any of the ninja weapons you've shown me...I guess I won't be able to use any weapons in training?" Irma said, she was wearing a short skirt during her training tonight in order to help with her training.

Splinter was silent for awhile, he went into his chambers in the War Lair and came back out with what appeared to be a fan "this is a gift to you Irma, it was originally meant for my daughter..." Splinter said.

"Splinter...its beautiful" Irma said, before she could touch it Splinter used it on a target board to show that it was really a weapon called the tessen.

"What was that?" Irma and April both asked as they watched what happened.

"It is a tessen, a very ancient and powerful weapon. I want you to try training with it Irma" Splinter said, and thus began Irma's training with the tessen. April in time would train in order to defend herself but that wouldn't start for quite a while, either way April and Irma would have a long way to go in order to learn how to defend themselves in case the turtles or their allies can't help them.

Back in the Underground

It had been a few hours of travel to the city that Quarry and the other monsters discovered, but as soon as they got to the entrance to the city the other monsters appeared and the creature that Quarry and the others feared appeared. The creature was humanoid and dressed in robes, it threw something at the monsters that made those it hit vanish, it captured within minutes Razorfist, Stonebiter, Insector, Queen Arachne, and Raphael.

The turtles had no choice but to flee into the city, they found some kind of machine able to take them across a molten lava field and into the city. But as soon as the turtles, Quarry and Galileo got into the machine. King Nail and Granitechomper were after them, the monsters were able to get on to the machine and tried to smash it open but the mysterious being captured them to.

The turtles, Galileo and Quarry made it into the city and they tried to look for answers to what was going on. But as they explored, Leonardo and Donatello vanished as well, this made Quarry panic and Michelangelo slapped Quarry in order to get him/her to snap out of it. As the three survivors went on Quarry was also captured and now only Michelangelo and Galileo were left, the two ninjas ventured around the city to a spot Michelangelo saw in his dream from earlier tonight.

The two then moved into the area and they were surprised to see all the monsters in crystal like prisons that covered their bodies, then as they looked around they saw the entity and Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Dr. Pollock. The turtles explained to Michelangelo and Galileo what was going on, it turned out that the being known as Entity was the High Mage of his people known as Y'Lyntians.

Entity explained that his people were peaceful and lived in harmony with the earth, but as time went by they vanished one by one until he was the last Y'Lyntian left. Dr. Pollock had learned while living with the High Mage that the crystals were powered by the Crystal Moon which gave life and power to the whole city, the High Mage was now using the power of the Crystal Moon to cure the monsters which he called the Underground Monsters. Back into people, the turtles were pleased to hear this and said that it would be nice for their new friends to return home.

However the High Mage said that they had to stay in the city, and that the ninjas and Dr. Pollock must also stay in the city so that it won't die. Michelangelo believed that Entity went a bit insane due to living alone for so long, unfortunately the ninjas fought with Entity, he used an amulet to control the earth in the area to fight the turtles but Leonardo threw one of his katana at the amulet and Dr. Pollock made sure that Entity didn't get it back.

"No! Traitor! Give me back the amulet!" the High Mage demanded.

"No! I won't, I've forced those people to live underground for so long and I refuse to let you or anyone force them to live where they don't want to!" Dr. Pollock yelled out as he threw one of the slings used by the High Mage to capture the monsters, the High Mage was then teleported into the crystal recovery chamber where he was turned to crystal alongside the monsters.

"Thank you Dr. Pollock" Leonardo said as he freed himself and started to free his brothers.

"We couldn't have survived without your help" Galileo said as he escaped from his prison while he looked at the old Foot Technician.

"I'm glad to finally do something right after all the wrong I did with the Foot...I should get rid of these old clothes of mine because I renounce the Foot Clan and working with them ever again" Dr. Pollock said as he got himself new clothes and he removed all of his technician gear.

"Looking good doc" Mikey said.

"So any ideas on how we set our friends free?" Leonardo said as he and his brothers, plus Galileo and Dr. Pollock went into the crystal chambers where the monsters and the High Mage were frozen.

"I have a feeling if we turn the crystals at the bottom of their pods like this then they'll be set free" Galileo said as he turned a crystal located at the bottom of each crystal pod to the right, he cured Quarry first.

"Quarry...you're a girl!" Michelangelo said as he and his brothers as well as their human friends covered their eyes to give Quarry her privacy best they could.

"I...I'm cured! I'm me again" Quarry said.

"May I suggest you dress yourself with the clothes I brought for you and your friends miss" Dr. Pollock said as he pointed to the clothes he left on the floor for the monsters to put on as soon as they were cured.

Within a half hour all of the humans were seemingly cured, but as soon as Stonebiter moved away from the light of the Crystal Moon outside of the city limits. His upper body became monstrous again, the turtles and Galileo pulled him back into the light, there was confusion among the humans on what just happened but Leonardo knew what was going on. He took everyone back to a ledge where they could see the city and the Crystal Moon, after he informed everyone that as long as Quarry and the other former Underground Monsters were within range of the moon's effects they would be human.

In the end the seven people had to stay, along with Dr. Pollock who promised to keep an eye on everything to make up for his misdeeds in the past. The turtles and Galileo said their farewells to their new friends and promised that they'd return to cure them all for good someday, it would take a long time before the turtles and Galileo would see their new friends again.

As soon as the turtles and Galileo got into one of the sewer junctions, they noticed Foot Ninjas and Kraang roaming the sewers. Soon they found Master Splinter, Irma and April who explained that for hours now the Kraang and Foot have been searching the sewers for them. April decided to let the turtles and Splinter live with her until the Foot and Kraang left the sewers, it would be a long while but it would all be worth it in the end.

Foot HQ. A couple days later

It was a dark and stormy night, a night where Dr. Stockman and Hun fully explained their plans to Shredder in order to capture the turtles, and hopefully Hamato Yushi and Galileo.

"Are you certain your plan will work?" Oroku Saki asked his men.

"If everything goes as planned, the turtles will have no choice but to save the mayor. My Mousers of different units will surely capture the mayor easily and hold him for a single price" Dr. Stockman said.

"And that price is the heads of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and their human master" Hun said with an evil grin.

"This plan of your's sounds very fool hardy even for you Dr. Stockman" Karai said.

"If he succeeds than its worth the risk" Oroku Saki said.

"In one week from now everything will be in order to kidnap the mayor" Dr. Stockman said.

"You mean since you have a meeting with him?" Hun asked.

"Enough! You are all dismissed except for you Karai" Oroku Saki ordered, shortly Hun and Dr. Stockman left and Karai looked up to her father.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Karai asked.

"I have a feeling when next you meet the turtles that you'll need help" Oroku Saki said.

"But I've been training day and night since last I encountered them, surely I can take them without some jerk by my side" Karai said.

"I had a feeling you'd feel the same as I, so I've called in the only competent person worthy of fighting alongside you Karai" Oroku Saki said as a kunoichi walked into his chambers.

The kunoichi was 17 years old, she ware black straps on her arms and legs, she had clothing similar to Karai's but with no armor at all, she also had a hood that she ware as she walked in. She had gold eyes that sometimes would turn light green depending on her mood, she also had black hair and ware purple war paint on her face that resembled a mask in its pattern. But she had two dots formed somewhat like eyes above her real eyes, the paint was also on her nose and two short finger print size lines. The lines went downward from her eyes and she had to dots of war paint on the lower sides next to the lines, she was slightly taller than Karai and had two kama as weapons.

"I came as soon as you requested my presence master Shredder" the kunoichi said as she kneeled before Shredder.

"That voice..." Karai said as she had a feeling whom she was going to be partnered with.

"Rise Alopex, from now on you shall work with Karai especially to destroy the turtles if Dr. Stockman and Hun fail me" Oroku Saki said.

"As you wish master Shredder" Alopex said as she rose up, she smiled to Karai as she looked at her.

"Thank you father for choosing the perfect partner" Karai said, shortly Alopex and Karai were both dismissed.

"Alopex, I'm so glad to see you again" Karai said in the hallway as she and Alopex walked to their chambers.

"Its been a long time my friend since last we met" Alopex said to Karai as they hugged.

"Where have you been?" Karai asked her friend after their hug.

"I've been busy in China looking into some matters, Master Shredder last sent me on a mission to locate any Guardians but I've found none in all of Asia" Alopex explained.

"At least you got to do some exciting stuff in the past couple years since last we met, I've been busy with boring training but...some interesting new players have come into the picture lately" Karai said as she thought about the thing's she dealt with since last she met Alopex.

"The one's called the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Alopex asked.

"Yes, and they seem to be working with a ninja dressed in white..." Karai said.

"You don't think that it could be him after all these years?" Alopex asked.

"I'm not sure, I need to see for sure if he's really helping our enemies" Karai explained.

"If so allow me to deal with him so you won't have to, your vengeance is with Hamato Yushi and his students. If the one you speak of becomes to heavily involved I'll take care of him" Alopex said.

"I can't ask that of you if he is with them...your mission is to help me destroy the turtles but we'll have some fun with them all first" Karai said with a smile.

"You still haven't changed at all Karai" Alopex said with a smile, the two kunoichi went to their chambers and rested up.

A day later

The turtles had made friends with some homeless people since they left the sewers, they had given them things like clothing and blankets so they could all stay warm. A former Professor among the homeless claimed that recently the homeless have been vanishing off the streets because of a man known as...the Garbageman!

So many changes, so many plots! Will Hun and Baxter Stockman succeed in their evil scheme for the turtles? Just what is Alopex able to do and will she have the chance to work with Karai against the turtles? Who is the guy Karai was talking about? And what is the Garbageman! Find out as the turtles continue to fight on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Panic in daylight

It had been nearly a week and a half since the turtles and Splinter moved in with April, it wasn't easy for April to help keep four teenagers under control. Though with the simple trench coat and hat disguises the turtles had been able to go to a few places, Splinter was content with living in the guest room April let him sleep in. As long as he had a photo of his wife, his baby daughter and himself from when he was human he was content wherever he lived.

The turtles had been busy keeping an eye the past week looking for the person or creature known by the homeless as the Garbageman. When the turtles' friend known simply as the Professor went missing they decided to try and catch the kidnappers of the homeless people in the act, Michelangelo ware clothing to look like a homeless person one night so he could lure out the kidnappers. His brothers made him bait because none of them would be fitting for the job, after waiting for many hours Mikey thought that the kidnappers would never show up.

However as soon as he felt like leaving the fire he made to keep himself warm at night, a huge garbage truck came out of nowhere. It nearly hit Michelangelo but his brothers saved him in the knick of time, they used the Shellraiser to hit the garbage truck but they were careful not to destroy it. Donatello planted a homing device on the garbage truck so he and his brothers could follow it, as they gave chase to the garbage truck it went charging off of a dock. However it had the power to turn into a boat much to the turtles' surprise, they followed the boat best they could and they followed it to what looked like some kind of island covered in all kinds of trash.

As the brothers looked around from a safe distance they could see all the missing homeless people, including the Professor. All the people were doing slave labor for men dressed in unusual suits, but their leader soon came from an underground elevator that brought him to the top of the island.

"Garbage! Garbage is power! And I rule over all garbage! I am the Garbageman!" the Garbageman said as he introduced himself, the Garbageman was an obese man with a hat and red eyes, he was in what looked like some kind of small tank that could allow him to move freely. The tank had two robotic claw like arms on it, which moved as he moved his normal arms, he used a control device to move the tank easily to wherever he wanted to go. "All of you people are the garbage of society! You've been thrown out and tossed away with no one to care for any of you! But now you live on my island as my subjects! You shall all follow my orders and live or else you'll suffer for refusing my generous gift of labor I've freely given all of you, that other's have refused to give. And soon my entire kingdom of garbage! Shall reach over the entire world!" Garbageman yelled out to everyone on the island so they could hear him.

"That is by far the most disgusting thing I've ever seen dudes" Michelangelo said as he looked at the Garbageman.

"For once Mikey...I actually agree with you" Raphael said to his brother.

Shortly after the the Professor spoke out against the Garbageman, this angered the bizarre and dirty man. He ordered his men to capture the Professor and to bring him before himself. Leonardo couldn't stand what he was seeing, he gave the order for his brothers to charge in and stop the Garbageman and his men. When the turtles saved their friend the Professor, Garbageman was surprised to see what he called frog men coming out of nowhere.

Donatello corrected him however by making it clear he and his brothers were turtles, as the turtles fought they encouraged the homeless to fight against the people keeping them captive. So one by one the homeless took something to fight with from the ground, and then they began to fight against Garbageman's men. "Thank you for saving my life my friends" the Professor said.

"Don't mention it doc, its what we do" Raphael said.

"You all are going to pay for this outrage!" the Garbageman yelled out.

"I'm not a man who'd use violence or wish it upon others, but I do have to say this...kick that man's butt!" the Professor said to the turtles.

"Cowabunga!" Michelangelo said as he charge at the Garbageman.

In the fight Garbageman's tank like wheelchair was hit in one of its control cables, which caused the machine to go all the way into the river. Raphael and Donatello jumped into the river to try and find Garbageman, but they couldn't find anything other than an empty tank like wheelchair.

By the time it was morning all the the Garbageman's men left the island, the turtles offered to help the Professor and the homeless return to the mainland but the homeless decided to live on the island. They figured it would be a place for people with nothing left in life to go live, the turtles were glad their friends and the rest of the homeless came up with a good idea. Though they warned them to look out for the Kraang in case they came to the island for some reason, the Professor agreed to keep an eye on everything and that he'd call the turtles if the Kraang ever showed up, he was given a Turtle Comm to stay in touch with the turtles.

About a day later, the mayor was having a meeting with Dr. Baxter Stockman on the Mouser project, it had been about one and a half months now since the whole trouble with the Mousers happened. Donatello had been using Mole to spy on the Mouser activity and he learned some unsettling news, he learned that Dr. Baxter Stockman as was in fact planning to unleash the Mousers and Mouser Troopers across New York to capture the mayor and to try and lure the turtles out of hiding alongside Splinter.

"I knew that egg head couldn't be trusted!" Raphael yelled in anger.

"I can't believe one of my idols in the scientific community is actually evil..." Donatello said as he looked at the video footage Mole was sending the turtles.

"I understand what you mean bro...but don't worry I'm here for you" Michelangelo said to his brother as he hugged him.

"Its risky...but maybe we should try and stop Stockman before he makes his move" Leonardo said.

"That sounds like a wise tactic my son" Splinter said.

"Um...guys I don't think we have the time to try that!" Michelangelo said as he pointed to the video monitor they were watching.

Within minutes the Mousers and Mouser Troopers were going all across the city in massive swarms, meanwhile at the mayors office there was trouble. "Dr. Stockman what is the meaning of this?" the mayor demanded to know as he watched Mousers go into the streets of the city.

"What's going on Mayor Brown, is a hostile takeover" Hun said as he crashed his way into the mayor's office. Purple Dragons and Mousers had the entire office building under their control within minutes.

"You see Mayor Brown, we need you as a hostage for some little demands our master Shredder has" Dr. Stockman said.

"What are your demands?" Mayor Brown asked.

"You'll know soon enough" Hun said as he punched the palm of one of his hands to indicate to the mayor he was going to beat him up.

About half an hour later

"This is April O'Neil reporting live from the mayor's office, less then an hour ago Mousers were launched across the city. And Dr. Baxter Stockman has taken the mayor hostage, so far we have unconfirmed reports that the Purple Dragons and their leader are involved. We as of yet have no information on what the kidnapper's demands are" April said as she was reporting in front of the mayor's office building.

However Mousers, Mouser Troopers and Purple Dragons kidnapped April, along with Vernon who was her camera man. The two were taken to the mayors office, where they were welcomed by Hun and Dr. Stockman "well, well, well...April O'Neil, we meet again" Dr. Stockman said.

"What are you up to Dr. Stockman? I thought you weren't working with the Purple Dragons?" Vernon asked, he was confused on the whole matter.

"Well if you'd be kind enough to allow me to borrow your camera I'll explained" Dr. Stockman said as the Purple Dragons gave Dr. Stockman the video camera, a Mouser Trooper held the camera so Dr. Stockman could make his broadcast across New York. "Citizens of New York, I am Dr. Baxter Stockman, a world famous scientist. I am broadcasting to you live from Mayor Brown's office, I am working with the Purple Dragons in order to demand a simple ransom my master the Shredder wants. We want the heads of the creatures known as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles who's names are Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. As well as their human master a man called Hamato Yushi who should go by Splinter these days. If you give us these five within the day we'll let the mayor live and set the city free, if not then the Foot Clan and Purples Dragons as well as my Mousers shall rule the city. In twelve hours the two news reporters we've taken hostage will be terminated before the mayor, you have half a day at the least to work people...tick tock the clocks are ticking ehehahahahahaha!" Dr. Stockman said as he made his ransom demands clear, his Mouser Trooper smashed the video camera after he was done broad casting.

Back at April's home

"I can't believe this is happening" Michelangelo said to his brothers.

"Neither can I...and I fear if we do anything we'll have an angry mob come after us so the mayor, April and Vernon can be set free" Donatello said.

"Like the Purple Dragons would actually keep their word on that, I bet as soon as they get us they'll kill us all so they can have the city!" Raphael said in anger as he broke a pot.

"Surely we can't just sit around and do nothing! My best friend is at the mercy of Dr. Stockman" Irma said.

"And where the heck is Galileo? He's been talking about stuff like this happening and he's not answering his Turtle Comm" Leonardo said as he tried to contact his friend several times.

"Whatever we ultimately decide to do will bring danger to us all my sons" Splinter said.

"...what should we do?" Irma said with a heavy sigh.

Before she could be answered a familiar voice was heard from the video footage Mole sent to the group, "hello! Donnie can you hear me!" a girl said.

"Wait that voice?!" Donatello said.

"Donatello this is Perri Grey! Listen I know that you've made this Mouser into a mole to spy on Stockman, my fears just became a reality today but our friend Galileo contacted me sometime ago" Perri Grey said to the Mouser, as she was making sure no one else in Stockman Labs saw or heard her "listen Galileo said that he has found a new ally to fight alongside you guys, he said to turn yourselves over to Dr. Stockman. He'll pose as the man called Hamato Yushi, so that way he can prove to the people that Hun and Stockman are lying...I know it sounds like madness but I know how to override all of the Mouser units to stop them, and when the moment is right his new ally will set you five free so you can save the mayor and our friends...I have to go now! Perri Grey out!" Perri Grey said as she made sure nothing heard or saw her when she gave her message to Donatello.

The turtles contemplated this plan, but Donnie said that even though it sounded like madness he had a feeling he could trust Perri and Galileo's judgement from the message Perri sent the turtles. Splinter strongly advised against the idea, but Leonardo ultimately decided to go with Galileo's plan. Surely enough the turtles arrived secretly to the mayor's office building and surrendered themselves to the Purple Dragons and Mousers, Galileo appeared behind them shortly while carrying what looked like a bo staff. He was dressed in a pair of Splinter's clothing with the symbol of the Hamato Clan, the five ninjas were taken to Baxter Stockman and Hun who were eager to meet the turtles before they were destroyed.

"So we meet at last, Hamato Yushi?" Dr. Stockman said to Galileo who was posing as Splinter, since no one but the turtles, Casey, Galileo, Irma and April saw what Splinter currently looked like it was perfect to fool Hun and Stockman into believing they had Yushi.

"You must be Dr. Stockman?" Galileo said.

"Indeed I am, and we have tapped into the news broadcasting system to send a message to all those who dare to appose us" Dr. Stockman said as a Mouser drone that could fly used its video camera to send footage to all of America of what was going to happen.

"Wait a minute...something's not right about Hamato Yushi...the man I fought was older than this runt" Hun said.

"Are you sure?" Galileo said.

"Well...hmm...what's going on?" Hun said as he felt a little dazed.

Soon Stockman who ignored Hun when this was going on, showed footage of what was going on in the mayor of New York's office. He was about to give the order to kill the hostages and to cut off the turtles' and Galileo's heads, but a man who had the power to fly came out of the blue and went into the mayor's office through a glass window. The man was a local super hero known as Silver Sentry, Galileo in the confusion set himself free, and freed the turtles as well. Silver Sentry knocked out the Purple Dragons and destroyed the Mousers guarding the hostages, Galileo pushed a button on his bo staff and revealed it was really a naginata.

He explained during the fight with Stockman and Hun that he met Silver Sentry and asked him if he could help in the fights against the Foot Clan, the Purple Dragons and the Kraang. However as Galileo asked for help he and Silver Sentry were ambushed by Dr. Malignus the archenemy of Silver Sentry, in the chaos of the fight Galileo's Turtle Comm was smashed which is why he wasn't able to contact the turtles. When he saw the Mousers he quickly went to Perri Grey and explained his plan to her with Silver Sentry's help, as the six heroes knocked out Stockman, Hun made his escape while carrying a knocked out Stockman.

Meanwhile Perri Grey was able to secretly override all of the Mouser units and called them back to Stockman Labs, except for Mole who was called back to the War Lair earlier. The mayor was grateful for being saved, Silver Sentry and Galileo told him that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were heroes like them and that the turtles if seen shown't be considered a threat to the public.

The turtles made sure April and Vernon were safe and sound, while Silver Sentry and Galileo got to Stockman Labs to make sure Perri Grey was alright. Using a video monitor which Silver Sentry picked up the audio to using his radio, Perri explained to her allies that she was able to get the Mouser units back, but as soon as they returned they had to self-destruct because there was no other way for her to override them. Within seconds the Mousers were going off, but before Perri could get to a safe location she was kidnapped by someone dressed in black. Silver Sentry and Galileo weren't sure what happened, but in hours to follow even when the lab was destroyed they looked for Perri. They came to believe she was either kidnapped or dead, either way Galileo and Silver Sentry made sure that Perri's sacrifice wouldn't be forgotten.

In days to come the mayor made an announcement that the city was saved thanks to the four heroic turtles who fought alongside Galileo and Silver Sentry. "And due to the fact I'm unsure if the turtles were ninjas in costumes or mutants of some kind, I have officially dubbed the name of the group who's members are Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the TMNT for short, we are all in their debt for their heroics, it took them a lot of courage to go through with their plan to save me and the two news reporters before me" Mayor Brown said on a news report.

"You heard it hear folks, the four mysterious Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles saved the city, as well as the lives of the mayor. Vernon and myself, thank you four again for your work. The city is glad to have heroes like you" April said as her news report ended.

"Does this mean we can roam freely now without our disguises?" Michelangelo asked his brothers.

"Not at all my sons, it was very risky and foolish that you revealed yourselves to the outside world so early. But I am glad Galileo and his friend Silver Sentry were able to keep the crowds calmed down so you four could escape unseen" Splinter said to his sons.

"I'm glad you guys are all okay, especially Galileo...he was so heroic with his plan" Irma said.

"Right...anyway...we'd better keep a low profile for the next few weeks guys. No telling what'll happen if we just go out with the people expecting to see talking turtle mutants" Leonardo said.

"A wise decision my son" Splinter said.

"Great! Here we go again!" Raphael said in anger.

"Look on the bright side Raph, I made another battle cry to use...and the cry is Booyakasha!" Mikey said to his brother.

"Great another reason for you to be even more annoying Mikey" Raph said.

"I know Raph" Mikey smiled as he said that.

Later that night at Foot HQ.

"How dare you fail me Stockman!" Shredder said with rage to the doctor.

"How come you're only choosing tonight to punish me?" Dr. Stockman asked.

"Because master Shredder wanted you fully awake and healthy when you receive your punishment" Hun said with a smile.

"Why isn't Hun getting punished with me? He failed as much as I did!" Dr. Stockman said.

"He's already been punished with a scar on his body, plus he lost to the being of great power called Silver Sentry...you however lost to the turtles and an impostor of Hamato Yushi" Shredder claimed.

"By the way Hun why did you act dazed when you saw the impostor?" Dr. Stockman asked.

"He hit me with a dart he shot from his mouth, he kept it hidden and waited for the right moment to hit me with it" Hun explained.

"And now its time for me to punish you...and then Hun will finish your punishment" Shredder said as he got his claws ready and dismembered Dr. Stockman's left arm, Hun would later dispose of both of Dr. Stockman's legs that were all replaced with robotic parts.

A couple days later, the turtles and Galileo caught sight of Shredder trading with Purple Dragons and arms dealers at one of the big docks in town, Leonardo and his brothers were busy fighting Kraang in the area and for some reason Karai appeared and offered to help fight the Kraang. She fought alongside the turtles and Galileo, Karai was sure she had seen Galileo from someplace a long time ago but couldn't quite recall. Raphael told Leonardo that now was the ideal time to take down the Shredder, however Karai stopped them and Leo asked why she stopped them because she said that Shredder drove her crazy.

"Yeah! He drives me crazy because he's my father!" and upon hearing that the turtles were shocked, but Galileo now had a feeling that he knew who Karai was from his past "I thought you and your brothers were different Leo! But now I see that your all as short sighted and obsessed as my father, if you want a feud Leo than I'll give you one!" Karai said as she fought fiercely against the turtles and Galileo.

However as the confusion went on Donnie got a message from Irma that the Kraang kidnapped her father Dr. Kurt Langinstien who was one of Donnie's favorite scientists coincidentally, Donnie said he'd try and get to Irma as soon as possible but the fighting on the docks made it difficult. In the confusion a Kraang steath ship the turtles and Galileo were trying to destroy, was hit with a rocket by Leonardo and when the ship crashed it sent Shredder into the nearby ocean/river water. Karai jumped into the water to save her father, she rescued him and got him to safety, the turtles and Galileo made their escape in the confusion. By the time the turtles and Galileo got to Irma her father was gone, but the turtles and Galileo promised that they'd get Dr. Langinstein back.

At the docks Karai was looking at all the destruction made by the fighting, and now she had reason to fight the turtles. She wondered about the Kraang aliens though who were allies with the Foot Clan and Purple Dragons "...what are those aliens up to..." Karai said to herself.

"It looks like you lost without me" Alopex said to her friend as she came out of the blue.

"...I didn't lose! I just let them get away! I thought the turtles were different from my dad..." Karai said in a bit of a harsh tone.

"It seems that they want to fight us after all, especially the angry one Raphael" Alopex said as she looked at Raph's handy work from the fighting.

"Next time, we'll make sure they suffer" Karai said in a serious tone.

"I shall follow you into oblivion to destroy the turtles and their master, Karai" Alopex said as she kneeled to her friend.

"You don't need to kneel or bow to me Alopex...but thank you, I'm glad to have a friend as loyal as you by my side in all of this" Karai said to her friend as they left the docks.

The next Day

The next day Casey Jones and the turtles were busy, they took care of some Purple Dragons but Jones was shocked to learn a new recruit among them was his cousin Angel a young teenager. However after one wild series of events Angel saw how evil the Purple Dragons were especially when they tried to kill Casey, so she helped the turtles and her cousin escape from the Purple Dragons after they were captured by them, they then escaped and Casey made sure his cousin was safe with his aunt. Though he revealed to the turtles that Angel is really his younger step-sister, and he called her his cousin and had her live with their aunt in order to try and keep her safe from the Purple Dragons. Hopefully she'd be safe for sometime.

A day later

The next day the turtles were busy on a mission to locate a Kraang underwater base that was mutating the water supply of New York into Kraang water, as they were busy Galileo was looking for more allies to fight in the battles against the Kraang, Foot Clan and Purple Dragons. He wanted to make sure that enough people were willing to stand up to his enemies so the odds would be even.

April and Irma were going out for lunch, since it was a weekend Irma didn't have school and April was off work. As the two went to have lunch at Mr. Murakami's noodle shop, they noticed an odd looking machine that took coins outside of the shop.

"What is this thing?" Irma said.

"Oh that's how you order, they have these back in Tokyo" a teenage girl dressed kind of like a biker said, she ware punk-esque designed clothes with worn jeans and a leather biker jacket with metal studs. The girl put a coin into the machine, and then pushed a button and out came a wooden token with a carving on it "you give this to the chef when you order" the girl explained.

"Oh! Thanks" April said as she and then Irma put coins into the machine and they got Pizza Gyoza tokens.

"Mind if my friend and I join you two?" the girl asked April and Irma, and as soon as the girl said that a slightly taller girl came and put a coin into the machine to get her order to.

"Um...sure" Irma said.

However little did they know that the two strangers were in fact Karai, whom they heard about. And Alopex, though neither the girls or the turtles had seen Alopex yet! Shortly the four girls went into Mr. Murakami's noodle shop "hi Murakami-san" April said.

"Good day Murakami-san" Irma said.

"April-chan, Irma-chan! Nice to hear from you two again" Mr. Murakami said to his customers, who were also his friends.

Shortly the girls gave the chef their order tokens, he felt them and said "ah! Pizza Gyoza" the chef said with a smile on his face.

"Hai chou oishi" Irma said.

"You speak Japanese?" Karai asked Irma.

"A little...I picked up a few words from my um...brothers" Irma said.

"I've been learning a little from Irma's brothers to" April said, shortly Alopex sat between Karai and April. April couldn't put her hand on it, but something about Alopex's presence was unsettling.

"You have brothers? What are they like?" Karai asked Irma.

"Well you know how brothers can be...stinky...annoying..." but after Irma said that Karai said.

"Animals?" and she said that with a devious look on her face.

"Um...yeah" Irma said.

"I've had them spend the night at my place a couple times and believe me they are" April said to Karai and Alopex, Alopex looked at April with a bit of a look of interest.

"Though I have to say, my friend and I have never heard of Pizza Gyoza in Japan before" Karai said to Irma.

"That's because Mr. Murakami invented them" Irma explained.

"Mind if I try some?" Karai asked.

"Sure, I don't mind" Irma said.

"Would you like to try some of my lunch?" Karai asked.

"I don't see why not" Irma said.

"Than its settled, we'll share our meals" Karai said as Alopex gave her order token to the chef, her order was ramen noodles. Karai gave her order token to the chef to, but Mr. Murakami had a terrible feeling when he felt the token.

"Hai..." he said with a bit of dread in his tone to Karai.

"Oh my name is Irma by the way, my friend is April" Irma said as she introduced herself to Karai.

"My names Harmony" Karai said as she lied about her name.

"Who's your friend?" April asked.

"You must forgive my friend, she only gives her name to people she trusts" Harmony claimed.

You might be wondering why Karai and Alopex are having lunch with April and Irma? Well its because of a mission the Kraang gave to the two last night, when they asked the Kraang what they had against the turtles they explained that the turtles were interfering with plans to get Irma, Karai wondered what the Kraang could possibly want with a nobody like Irma as she put it. The Kraang cryptically said that Irma is needed for the plan which is Kraang's plan to take over New York, and so after that the Kraang tasked Karai and Alopex with capturing Irma and bringing her back to them alive.

Meanwhile the turtles were busy taking care of the Kraang underwater base, they had to avoid a creature the Kraang brought from Dimension X to guard the base. While the turtles were busy with that, Karai or Harmony as she addressed herself to Irma and April, was busy getting her chop sticks ready for her lunch.

Alopex also got her chop sticks ready, but she doubted that Karai would have time to eat her order especially because of the mean reasons behind her order. Alopex was hoping she could eat some ramen before her mission would go into a possible fight, she didn't expect she'd be able to finish in a short amount of time.

"So what are you doing all the way over here from Japan?" April asked.

"I'm here with my dad, he's here to close and old business deal. I brought my friend along with us because my dad needed her business skills" Harmony claimed.

"Oh...what's he into?" Irma asked.

"Kitchen utensils, knives mostly" Harmony claimed as she was done getting her chop sticks ready.

"Here you girls go" Mr. Murakami said as she brought the four girls their orders.

"Itatakimas" Karai politely said to Mr. Murakami as she held her chop sticks.

"Itatakimas" April and Irma both said to try and be police.

"...itatakimas" Alopex said as she kept her hands together, though her tone was a bit cold and at least to April very unsettling.

"Now let's see what these Pizza Gyoza are all about" Harmony said as she had one of Irma's dumplings "mmm...best dumpling ever!" Harmony said, although Harmony or Karai was lying to Irma and April on many things she wasn't lying about that. She actually loved the taste of the Pizza Gyoza and it was the best dumpling she had ever had in her life, as she enjoyed her bite Alopex calmly drank all the liquid in her ramen before slowly taking a few bites of her food.

"I know right" Irma said.

"Now you try mine..." Harmony said to Irma as she moved her bowl of food over to Irma so she could try it.

"What's it called?" Irma asked.

"Supon nabe..." Harmony said with a kind smile, but before Irma could take a sip of the soup Harmony said with a devious grin "Turtle soup" and upon hearing this April and Irma realized who this stranger was, thankfully for Irma she just dropped the soup spoon before having any of the soups content.

"Karai" April and Irma said.

"Irma Langinstein" Karai said as she looked to Irma and then she looked over to April and said "and April O'Neil" upon saying this April and Irma knew they had to leave and call the turtles.

"We should really get going" Irma said as she got her purse and walked away, she tried to make it calmly to the door but Karai got one of her purse straps.

"Actually you will be coming with us" Karai said as Alopex finished slurping some ramen noodles and got up and prevented April from interfering.

"Irma run!" April cried out, just then Mr. Murakami took the turtle soup bowl and threw it on to Karai's head and face. Karai was slightly burned from this and did her best to withhold her temper as Irma escaped, April got to escape to as Mr. Murakami was blocking Karai's path.

"Ooooooh! I am sooooo sorry for that! I'm just a blind man!" Mr. Murakami claimed as he blocked Karai's path, just then Alopex took out a kunai and held it against Mr. Murakami's throat as she swiftly force him against a wall on the left side of the restaurant, Karai took the opportunity to start chasing Irma and April.

"If you've permanently burned or scarred Karai, you shall suffer my wrath later old man" and with that Alopex took her kunai away from Mr. Murakami's throat and stabbed it into the wall on the right side from his head.

Outside Karai was giving chase to Irma and April who were both running from Karai in the same direction, as they ran they split up. "Looks like April got away" Karai said to Alopex as her friend ran alongside her.

"I'll give chase to O'Neil, you get the target" Alopex said as she went down the direction that April ran down, she checked Karai's face before she left to make sure Karai didn't have any burns or scars, luckily for Karai she was alright.

Shortly after that Irma called Donnie and informed him that she and April were being chased by Karai and another kunoichi, it wasn't a perfect time for Donnie or the turtles to get a call because it blew their cover in the Kraang base. Donnie informed Irma that they were stuck dealing with Kraang at the moment, but he told her that they'd get to her and April as soon as possible. He told them the best thing they could do was stay alive and run for their lives "easier said than done Donnie" Irma said as she was getting winded, but she saw a pizza delivery boy get off of his bike and said "is that pizza for um...O'Neil?" she said.

"Let me check...um...no its actually for a miss Langinstein" the delivery boy said.

"Great I'll pay for it later!" Irma said as she hijacked the bike "and don't worry I'll return your bike later!" Irma said as she took off.

Karai saw this and thought that Irma was more cleaver than she let on, she grinned though because she brought a motorcycle with her. Quickly Karai got on her own bike and gave chase to Irma, meanwhile April noticed after she stopped running that Karai wasn't chasing her anymore, she had a sigh of relief when she believed she was safe.

"You shouldn't drop your guard so carefree after being chased O'Neil" Alopex said as she ware her hood.

"I trust you're a Foot Kunoichi?" April asked.

"Correct O'Neil" Alopex said.

"I suppose you're here to capture me or something?" April asked.

However Alopex responded by putting her hood back and glaring at April, April felt like running but she tried to call for help, however Alopex used a Shuriken to knock April's Shell Cell out of her hand. April then got ready to fight Alopex, but she was a bit intimidated when Alopex calmly took out her two kama and made it clear she was willing to fight. April then made a run for it, Alopex jumped on to a fire escape and climbed up it to the roof tops where she continued to chase April.

Meanwhile the turtles were busy destroying the Kraang underwater base, but as they were about to escape the head of the monster from Dimension X came through the sub main entry point. The turtles were able to make it past the creature with a struggle, as they were making their escape Donatello tried to use his subs' turbo drive but it made the main engines blow off of the sub. The turtles then had to use the petal powered flippers of the Turtle Sub to make their escape, but the monster got them and as they thought it was the end. The monster made mating sounds and from what the turtles could tell, they believed the creature thought the Turtle Sub was a female of its kind.

However they wouldn't allow the creature to prevent them from escaping, they launched depth charges and it got the creature to leave the Turtle Sub alone. At least it did the rest of the way back to their hide out where they put the Turtle Sub, meanwhile April was still running from Alopex and Irma got tired of fleeing from Karai.

Karai followed the bike Irma was using to a dead end alley, she knew though that Irma wasn't to far away from the general area. "Come out wherever you are Irma" Karai said with a grin on her face. Irma then came out of nowhere and tried to use her crash helmet to hit Karai, she even threw it at Karai. But it missed her, Karai took her helmet off and put it on the bike Irma used and said "you've got guts, let's see if I can beat them out of you" Karai got ready to fight Irma.

"Bring it!" Irma said as she brought out the Tessen, Splinter had given her.

"A Tessen. Beautiful, unassuming... But very powerful. In the right hands" Karai said with a smirk.

"I warn you I've been training with Hamato Yushi for weeks now" Irma said as she allowed Karai to make the first move, Karai dodged Irma's attacks and even grabbed her tessen and tossed it to the side. But then Irma hit Karai on the left side of her face, almost hard enough that Karai could've bled.

"Good one...now it's my turn" Karai said as she brushed off the attack, she then began to fight more seriously. She fought until she pinned Irma down by throwing her on to her back, Karai then began to realize she was a bit jealous of Irma for some reason. "What makes you so special? You're the center of an alien conspiracy, protected by mutants, and trained by a great ninja master... Why?" Karai said to Irma in a jealous tone, she couldn't understand how Irma was so special.

Because to Karai she could understand April O'Neil because she was a news reporter and a somebody in the general world, but as far as Karai was concerned Irma was just a nobody. As Karai was fighting Irma, Alopex was busy finishing her chase.

"You're a tough kunoichi...whoever you are..." April said as she was nearly beaten by Alopex.

"Thank you O'Neil, but the game is over. I have stocked my prey and now its time to capture" Alopex said as she swiftly moved by April's futile attempts to hit Alopex, Alopex used her powerful kicks to send April crashing to the ground. Alopex held one of her Kama to April's throat as she stood on top of her defeated enemy "you're stronger than people give you credit for O'Neil" Alopex said.

"...I'm full of surprises...for a news reporter...so are you going to finish me off now?" April asked as she in vain was thinking of a way to escape Alopex.

Alopex held her Kama towards April silently for a long while, but then she backed away and put her Kama away "you're not the target O'Neil" Alopex said to her enemy as she stepped away and had her back turned to April.

"What do you mean by that?" April asked.

"You're not my mission, not Lady Karai's mission. Our mission is to capture Irma, I'll let you go for now. Its been a long while since another female warrior made quite a chase" Alopex said as she took out a smoke bomb and used it to make her escape.

"Just who was that weird kunoichi?" April said as she got up, she used her cell phone to try and call Casey to see if he could help her out after her ordeals.

Meanwhile Irma got back up and fought Karai some more and responded to Karai's questions best she could "I don't know!? I'm friends with ninjas and mutants! I'm hopelessly in love with a guy and keep trying to find the right man! I have trouble with school! I'm a simple news intern! Aliens have my dad!" and Irma kept up until she was pinned down by Karai, Karai nearly broke Irma's arm at the angle she twisted it at. Irma in pain cried out one final phrase which caught Karai off guard "and I've lost my mother!" and it was true Irma's mom vanished without a trace long ago.

"Wait...! You lost your mother to?" Karai said with sympathy in her tone, but as she stalled to knock out Irma, Irma remembered something Splinter said in a training lesson earlier today.

Remember the key is to unbalance your opponent in battle and upon remembering that Irma realized that Karai was unbalanced, she then used the last of her strength to grab Karai by her jacket and send her flying down subway stairs nearby.

"I guess I'm not to bad for a nobody?" Irma said as she walked away from the spot, she wondered what Karai meant by what she said to Irma though.

Karai watched Irma walk away, and she let her target escape. She just wasn't expecting what she heard, it had been a long while since she met someone who lost their mother one way or another. In fact the last person she met who lost his mother was Galileo, Karai had met Galileo when she was only ten years old and the two had a bit of young love between them. In spite of the fact she was a Foot Kunoichi, Galileo really liked and possibly loved her, which is why she couldn't believe he actually was helping the turtles.

Shortly Donnie got a call from Irma as the Turtle Sub was docked "Irma my sweet princess is alive and well!" Donatello said with excitement, but when he realized Irma probably heard him he said to her "did I mute that?" and she said.

"Let's pretend you did" and Donatello smiled upon hearing that.

Hours later at April's place

Irma and April explained what they both went through today, Splinter was glad that the two came back after their ordeals. He told them that they completed the most important goal of any ninja, to come back home alive. However with the Kraang and Foot Clan after Irma it was decided she'd be spending time training with Splinter until the day both evil parties stopped chasing her and kept on trying to kidnap her.

April said she should train more in order to better defend herself, she knew all to well the mysterious kunoichi could have killed her then and there at the alley way they fought in. Irma knew the same was true for her as well, though with work things would get complicated.

Hours later on a roof top

Karai was thinking over what had happened earlier today, and as she was thinking her friend Alopex arrived at the roof top to meet her "the target escaped?" Alopex asked her friend.

"You mean Irma...um...well...there were complications..." Karai claimed.

"Karai, I know when something has unsettled you. And when you had a chance to capture Irma you were unsettled...what happened?" Alopex asked.

"I don't really...want to talk about it..." Karai lied.

"Karai you are my friend, you can explain anything to me and no matter what my loyalties are to you. Not to Shredder or the Foot" Alopex said.

"Alright...well...Irma...lost her mother..." Karai said as it started to rain with lightning.

"This changes things...you feel pity for her" Alopex said.

"I do...I'm not sure about hurting Irma anymore..." Karai said.

"In that case I'll take full blame for the failed mission" Alopex said.

"I can't let you do that for me Alopex" Karai said.

"I can handle whatever Shredder punishes me with, you can't! I know this Karai" Alopex claimed.

"...Alopex...you're truly the best friend a girl could ask for" Karai said to her friend as she hugged her and cried a little.

"...its alright Karai...I'll see if the Kraang have any use for O'Neil though, maybe we can focus more of our attention on her?" Alopex said as she hugged her friend.

"We'll see..." Karai said as she held on to her friend tightly.

A day later

A day later the turtles went in public in their human disguises against Leonardo and Splinter's wishes, they needed to go out and stretch with some R'n'R after the whole mission with the Kraang. There were pizza scratch off prizes at the pizza parlor they went to, and Raphael won a ticket to a costume party on a small cruise ship.

The turtles have been seen by the public! The turtles are public heroes to most! Why are the Kraang after Irma? What has become of Perri Grey!? What plans are in store on the cruise ship for Raphael if he chooses to go? What plans are in store for Chris Bradford, Xever, Karai and Alopex?! Find out as the cowabunga adventures go on!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A cruise of terror! And the deception of a kunoichi!

Raphael was excited he won an actual prize, especially since the pizza he and his brothers had from Picka-Pecka Pizza was small and terrible. The restaurant was McDonald Crump's restaurant, he owned a chain of pizza restaurants, and he was a bit of a greedy man. The prize Raphael won was a ticket to the costume party on Crump's cruise ship, Raphael's brothers told him it wasn't a good idea to go but Raphael was cleaver.

Later at April's place Raphael told everyone he was going to go to the costume party, dressed as a ninja turtle. Though of course he was joking "hahahahahaha! That's a good one Raph" Michelangelo said.

"I'm serious Mikey! Besides Spike thought it was a great idea" Raphael said as his pet turtle Spike calmly blinked his eyes.

"Considering that it is a mere costume party...I'll allow you to go with your plan Raphael. But try not to draw any attention to yourself since the Shredder is still hunting us, and there's no telling who he'll send out" Splinter said.

"Relax sensei, besides if anything goes wrong I'll use my Turtle Comm to call for help" Raphael said.

"And I'll keep an eye on him at the party, Vernon and I have a news report to cover on the entire party anyway" April said.

"Alright...Raphael you can go, but please be careful" Leonardo said.

"You know me Leo, I'm always careful" Raphael said as he tripped shortly after saying that, due to Mikey leaving a banana peel on the floor.

"Opps!" Michelangelo said with a grin, Raph then got in a short fight with his brother. The fight ended when Splinter stopped the two teenagers, after all they weren't in the Lair or War Lair so a random fight over pity nonsense wouldn't be allowed for any amount of time.

Later at night Raphael, went to the cruise ship. No one really noticed he was one of the actual TMNT due to the fact a couple other people began to wear costumes of the TMNT. All because of the fact Raphael and his brothers saved the city they were becoming popular, but not everyone liked the turtles as we all know.

On the ship Vernon was getting impatient with the fact McDonald Crump was making a lot of commercial speeches in his interview, April however was glad to see Raphael. But as soon as Raphael was on the ship a girl with brown hair who appeared to be in a lizard costume came out of the blue, she hugged Raphael and said "oh there you are! I've been looking all over for you, its nice to see you again, I almost didn't make it!" this of course confused Raphael, he surely had no idea who the girl was.

"Have we met before lass?" Raphael asked the girl.

"Oh you're such a joker! Come on we don't want to be late" the teenage girl said as she dragged Raphael away from April and Vernon.

"Raphael surely has some odd friends" Vernon said upon seeing the confusing turn of events.

"I don't recall him mentioning any girls dressed as lizards before..." April said as she watched Raphael and the mysterious girl run off.

Soon Raphael and the girl in the lizard costume were in the middle of a crowd of people with tickets to the party "so...do you always um...pick up strange reptiles I mean boys I mean men at parties?" Raphael said, for some reason he felt something by looking at the girl he didn't feel before.

"Shh! Pretend I'm your date, you have a ticket right?" the girl asked.

"Sure" Raphael said as he pulled out his ticket, the girl took it and walked them to the front of the crowd to give the ticket to the ticket master.

"Here you go, we're in a bit of a hurry so thanks, you're a doll" the girl said to the ticket master as she gave the cruise ticket to him, she blew the guy a kiss before she walked off with Raphael again.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Raphael asked the girl as the turned around out of sight from everyone else on the cruise, the girl then kissed Raphael on the cheek.

"That was for helping me, you know you seem like a bit of a doll yourself, later!" the girl said as she left.

"Wait I don't even know your name!" Raphael said as he tried to catch up to the girl before she vanished "I have a feeling I was just used as a free pass on to this ship" Raphael said to himself as he thought out loud.

Raphael began to try and look for the girl to figure out what was going on, but as he looked no one on the ship he talked to including April and Vernon had any clue to the location of the teenage girl in the lizard costume. A man dressed as Donatello was upset when he saw Raphael, because the guy believed Raph was stealing the guy's idea "look bub I've had one heck of an upsetting night so far, you don't want to make me mad!" Raphael said to the man.

"Than at least stay on the other side of the ship" the guy said as he walked away from the area.

Raphael continued to look, he walked by the bridge of McDonald Crump's ship. He noticed that the door into the left side of the bridge was slightly opened. "Hmm...I have a feeling something fishy is going on in there" he said as he entered the bridge in time to see the teenage girl dressed as a lizard tying up the captain and first mate of the ship. "And just what do you think you're doing miss?" Raphael said to the girl.

"There's no time to explain!" she said as she was surprised by Raphael's presence.

"Look girl I don't want to hurt you, so please untie those men and walk away before I lose my temper" Raphael said as was trying to remain calm.

"I hate having to fight, but if you won't leave then its time to turn out the lights!" the girl said as she jumped very high up fast, Raphael was a bit surprised to see this. The girl then easily kicked the lamb holder that was made from an old ship wheel.

"And I thought Mikey was the only one with comical remarks" Raphael said as he got trapped in the wooden lamb holder, he then saw the girl flawlessly land on her feet behind him before she ran back to the ship's controls.

"If I don't change this ship's course we're all going to be exchanging jokes with Davy Jones" the girl said as she was starting to alter the ship's course.

"No way lady, I hate having to fight a girl but you've left me no choice" Raphael said as he broke free and tackled the girl. The two of them landed on the floor of the bridge and were fighting a little until Raph said "alright babe! Tell me what's going on and I'll let you go" Raphael said.

"Don't call me babe! The name is Mona Lisa! And you've got to let me get to the wheel before...!" but before Mona Lisa could explain herself something caught the ship "oh no! It's to late..." Mona Lisa said as Raphael looked outside of the windows of the bridge and saw some kind of force field appear around the ship as a tractor beam hit the ship from the sides.

A submarine soon surfaced from the ocean waters, and a man used a microphone to speak to everyone. "I hate to inform you all but there's been a slight change in plans ahahahahaha!" the man said through the microphone, odds were the man was in fact the captain/owner of the submarine.

"It looks like some kind of force field is preventing the ship from escaping" Raphael said as he looked, at that moment he really wished Donatello was there to give him an idea of what was going on, Raphael had a feeling though that Mona Lisa was somehow involved in what was going on "alright Mona Lisa what's going on?" Raphael asked.

"For starters that sub is known as Davy Jones' Locker, and that man speaking is its commander a pirate known as Captain Filch" Mona Lisa explained as Captain Filch boarded the ship.

The pirate captain made it clear he was holding the cruise ship and its passengers for ransom, Crump tried to call in his guards to stop the pirate captain. But Captain Filch had Mutant Anemones that acted as his guards, he commanded the Mutant Anemones to make sure everyone on the ship was captured slowly but surely.

"Those nasty guys don't look friendly" Raphael said to Mona Lisa.

"Believe me their not, those are Mutant Anemones that Captain Filch has as his mutant slave crew" Mona Lisa explained.

In the chaos on the various decks of the ship, Vernon and April were trying to make sure that video footage was sent to channel 6 news station. Captain Filch made it clear that he noticed people were taking videos of what was going on, however he allowed the videos to continue because he wanted the world to know of his name and to fear him.

"I can't believe that jerk is picking on April...you knew Captain Filch was coming didn't you Mona Lisa? I bet you were leading us here so he'd capture us?!" Raphael said in anger.

"No I swear that I was trying to steer us away from him" Mona Lisa said.

"Sure you were" Raphael said sarcastically.

"Oh man...I wish the real ninja turtles or one of those heroes was here" Mona Lisa said as Mutant Anemones were heading for the bridge.

"I can think of a few good things to do other than wait here for those Mutant Anemones to get us, if you really aren't with that pirate then let's go!" Raphael said.

"Wait! Let's untie those guys first" Mona Lisa said as she started to free the captain and his first mate.

As Raphael and Mona Lisa made their escape from the bridge they began to try and look for ways out, they had to fight a few Mutant Anemones on the ship but when they were ambushed the two jumped into the ocean. Thankfully none of the Mutant Anemones were patrolling the waters, Raphael was a little convinced that Mona Lisa wasn't bad and that she actually was a good person trying to help out. So he told her the truth that he was one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that everyone had been talking about lately, she was a bit shocked though she did notice his skin felt way to real when she touched his hands or arms for it to be a costume.

Same when she gave him a kiss, Raphael actually had the same feeling when Mona Lisa touched him. That plus her amazing swimming abilities that rivaled his own, made him believe she probably was a mutant of some kind but he decided not to ask her. If she was a mutant odds were her mutation was a sensitive subject, especially if she was once human like Splinter.

April and Vernon went to look for Raphael, thankfully they found him and Mona Lisa hiding in one of the life boats. April asked Raphael if he tried to call his brothers, he said that he did but his Turtle Comm was slightly damaged in a fight with Mutant Anemones. So odds were his message was fuzzy and not that well heard if his brothers or one of their allies with a Turtle Comm picked it up.

"I see you've found your friend in the mutant costume" April said to Raph.

"...I'm afraid this isn't a costume...I am a mutant" Mona Lisa said calmly but slowly.

"Your what?" Vernon asked.

"I am a mutant, a mutant like Raphael" Mona Lisa claimed, but as Vernon and April looked at her she said "you don't believe me do you? Well believe me its one heck of a story..." Mona Lisa said.

"Do you mind telling us?" Raphael asked.

"...well...I don't mind...it all happened about a year ago...I wasn't always liked this" Mona Lisa said as she was recalling her past. "I use to be a normal college student, a physics major. But one day I went out on a fishing trip out at sea with some of my friends, but our boat was boarded by Captain Filch. I made sure my friends escaped, but I was captured and kept prisoner on his sub Davy Jones' Locker. When he learned of my background in physics he thought I could be of use to him, he wanted to control the world through high tech piracy. I decided to play along by pretending to work with him, so I could learn more about what was going on" Mona Lisa explained as she was recalling those moments in her life. But she wasn't done explaining, "I learned that Captain Filch was creating mutants to act as his pirate army, he experimented on various aquatic animals. Hoping he'd have the perfect crew to help him, I saw all kinds of terrible things happen to innocent animals. So I decided to stop him once I learned about his plans, one night I snuck into the lab while he was sleeping, I freed all of the animals captured. Though I had to pick up a bunch of lizards able to swim and toss them out of the sub. As soon as all the animals were safely off of the sub. I was determined to destroy the lab, but then something went wrong. A lot of water pressure built up and I got caught in a backwash from the subs nuclear reactor and when I woke up I was the grotesque mutant I am today...I escaped from the sub before Captain Filch could find me" Mona Lisa finished explaining her story to Raphael, April and Vernon.

"Whoa..." Vernon said.

"...ever since I escaped I've been trying to stop Captain Filch's evil scheme, but I have failed...and doomed us all..." Mona Lisa said as she was starting to cry. In case you're wondering Mona Lisa had webbed fingers, could jump extremely high, and used her highly developed legs for attacking. She physically resembles a salamander in spite of the fact she's a lizard mutant, only with breasts (distinctively a mammalian trait) though nothing naughty could be seen. She also has a yellow torso on her body that resembled a leotard. She also had brown hair held in a ponytail, her eyes appeared to be dark blue, she ware a brown belt and has a pink scarf around her neck. She has five fingers on her hands, and two toes on her feet much like the turtles.

"Take it easy Mona Lisa...besides I don't think you're a grotesque mutant" Raphael said.

"You don't?" Mona Lisa said as she was calming down.

"I don't, and...between you and me, I think your kind of...cute" Raphael admitted, and it was true Raphael never felt this way around a girl before.

"I hate to spoil this moment Raphael but..." April said but then Raph said.

"I know April, we have to stop the captain, and since Mikey isn't here I'm going to say this. We have to save the world!" Raphael said, he didn't do any of the stuff he considered ridiculous around Michelangelo, since that was Mikey's thing. And he always wanted to say we have to save the world in a serious tone like he just did.

"Wow, I've always wanted to hear one of the real turtles say that" Mona Lisa said as she got excited, she no longer felt sad but empowered to do what she had to do.

"By the way how'd you learn about me and my brothers?" Raphael asked.

"I saw you guys on TV the day those robots were attacking the city, when I saw you guys you inspired me to not give up" Mona Lisa explained.

Shortly a Mutant Anemones found the group, Raphael easily defeated it and sent it flying overboard. April and Vernon decided to head for radio room to try and contact the turtles, and possibly one of their allies. Raphael pointed out that no one could get in as long as the force field was up, Mona Lisa assured the group she could disable the force field since she knew how it worked. Shortly the group went their separate ways, Mona Lisa went into the ocean to get to the submarine. April and Vernon went to the radio room and Raphael decided to keep Captain Filch distracted.

Meanwhile at April's house

Leonardo was watching Space Heroes, he was enjoying his favorite show especially since this was an episode he hadn't seen before. In the episode a strange alien girl was trying to get the ship to change its course, however Commander Grundch tried to stop her and as a result evil aliens captured the ship and boarded it.

"Captain! The ship has been boarded by the evil aliens the girl warned us about, we're doomed! Doomed!" Crankshaw said in a panic until Captain Ryan slapped sense back into him.

"Pull yourself together Crankshaw, the alien girl knows something about our enemies we don't know. So we should listen to her advice on how to deal with this new menace" however shortly after the TV character said that the program changed to the news, the news picked up a message from reporters April and Vernon, the two along with the people on the cruise ship owned by Crump were being held hostage by a pirate captain known as Captain Filch.

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo knew they had to hurry to the docks in order to use a boat they made sometime shortly after their encounter with the Garbageman. They used the boat to head out to the cruise ship, before it was to late.

Back on the cruise ship, Raphael was putting up a good fight keeping the Mutant Anemones on the ship and Captain Filch distracted. Mona Lisa was able to destroy the submarines force field generator, and as soon as it was destroyed the force field went down and Mona Lisa was busy getting back to the cruise ship.

As soon as she got on the cruise ship, the other ninja turtles arrived and were ready too fight Captain Filch and the Mutant Anemones. "I saved some of them for the rest of you guys" Raphael said to his brothers.

"Thanks Raph, I feel good now" Michelangelo said sarcastically.

"Your finished Captain Filch" Leonardo said.

"Yeah because now you have to deal with four of us!" Donatello said.

"Hey what am I? Fish bait?" Mona Lisa said as she appeared out of the blue next to Raphael.

"Whoa! Who's she? Where'd she come from?" Michelangelo asked.

"Mikey, bros, this is Mona Lisa. I'll explain everything later" Raphael said.

"Let's finish this" Mona Lisa said.

"Cowabunga!" Michelangelo said.

The fight with the Mutant Anemones was intense, but in the end they were no match for the turtles and Mona Lisa. Mona Lisa said that she'd get the cruise ship to start up again so it could get out of here, and then she was going to destroy Captain Filch's sub. Raphael was concerned for her and told her it was to dangerous to do it on her own, but she told him it was personal and she had to make sure no one else would go through what she did because of Captain Filch.

As Mona Lisa got the cruise ship to move again, she headed for the ocean to get to the submarine, Captain Filch tried to catch up to her but Raphael blocked the pirate captain from leaving. Captain Filch tried to bribe Raphael into letting him go, but Raphael made it clear that Captain Filch wasn't getting off easy because of what he did to Mona Lisa.

Mona Lisa was able to activate the submarines self-destruct sequence, and within minutes the sub blew up. The cruise ship was safely out of range when the submarine blew up, Raphael was sure Mona Lisa got off the submarine before it blew up. The Mutant Anemones were set free after the guards on the cruise ship arrested Captain Filch, it seemed that they weren't loyal to him after all because like Mona Lisa said they were a slave crew. The turtles left the cruise ship believing that Captain Filch was taken care of, they tried to find Mona Lisa but couldn't find her anywhere. So they went back to the hidden location at the docks where they kept their boat, April and Vernon made a full news report on what happened and as for Mona Lisa, she was for a short while out at sea.

"Isn't that just like a bunch of guys? As soon as they get bored they leave you" Mona Lisa sarcastically said while holding on to a piece of the destroyed sub as the turtles went back to the main land.

"Ahoy there" a human said in a row boat.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Mona Lisa said.

"Forgive my friends for leaving so suddenly, but they couldn't find you and assumed you were alright" the human said, he was dressed in a white ninja outfit.

"Who are you?" Mona Lisa asked.

"My name is Galileo, I am a good friend to the turtles. I got Raphael's call for help and came as soon as I could, clearly I missed all of the...action as Michelangelo would say" Galileo explained.

"Your that ninja guy who helped the turtles aren't you?" Mona Lisa asked.

"Yes I am, would you care for a ride back to the main land? I'm sure Raphael would be glad to see you alive and well" Galileo offered.

"Why thank you kind sir, I'll gladly take that offer" Mona Lisa said as she got into the row boat and slowly but surely Galileo got them back to the main land.

Late that night at April's place

"I think maybe we should try and keep a low profile after what happened tonight" Raphael said to his brothers as they entered April's home.

"Welcome home guys!" April said.

"April?!" the turtles said.

"You guys were gone for so long I was able to get home first" April explained.

"Yeah and hurry up, these pizzas are getting cold" Mona Lisa said.

"Mona Lisa! Your alright!" Raphael said with so much excitement.

"Oooow Raph has a girlfriend" Michelangelo said as he teased his brother.

"Stop that Mikey" Raph said.

"But how did Mona Lisa get here?" Donatello asked.

"I found her and gave her a ride to April's house, I even paid for pizza" Galileo said with a smile to his friends.

"And get this guys, Galileo agreed to train me to be a better fighter" Mona Lisa said.

"That's awesome" Raphael said.

"It would seem Galileo is a young man of many talents" Splinter said.

And so the turtles, April, Splinter, Galileo and their new friend Mona Lisa had a nice pizza party. The next day Mona Lisa began her training with Galileo, while the turtles tried to keep a serious low profile. Though a week later Michelangelo got stir crazy being in April's place for to long, so he went out while wearing his human disguise in order to get out of the house.

"Man it sucks that me and my bros have to live at April's place because of the Foot" Mikey said to himself as he was walking down a street.

As he walked not really doing anything but thinking, he heard a girl call for help. Mikey rushed over to where the girl was and he found a beautiful teenager about 17 years old, she looked a lot like the actress Maggie Cheung to give an idea of what she looked like. Though her eyes were gold, she seemed sweet and innocent to Mikey.

"Poor girl, what happened to you?" Michelangelo asked the girl.

"I was walking down the streets and some big men stole from me, I tried to fight them but I lost and can't walk well" the teenage said.

"Oh my...um...would you like for me to help?" Mikey asked somewhat nervously.

"Yes, I need some help. Maybe you can take me to your home until I recover?" the teenager said so calmly.

{Hmm...April's place is so far from here...but if I went into the sewers I could easily get to the War Lair. And there's plenty of stuff there she could use to get well, besides I don't think April or Splinter would want me to take a stray human into April's house} Mikey thought to himself, he also thought about kittens and crazy ducks shortly after that. But he said as gentlemanly as possible "miss, I shall carry you to my home, but I must blind fold you first. My brothers and dad would kill me if I didn't" Michelangelo said as he put a blindfold on the girl.

"Thank you kind sure, your hands feel so strong and almost reptile like...are you one of those turtle teens from the news?" the girl asked as she was blindfolded.

"Why yes I am miss, my name is Michelangelo but call me Mikey" Mikey said.

"I'm know by a couple names myself, one of them is Yoko" the girl said, little did Mikey know though that this girl was really the kunoichi known as Alopex. The partner of Karai, but since Mikey and his brothers and their father never met or heard of Alopex. The turtle was more than likely doomed to whatever plans she had, which seemed like locating the Lair or War Lair, but her real plan was different.

A couple days ago at Foot HQ.

"I am running out of patience Bradford" Oroku Saki said to his elite ninja.

"Master Shredder, I've been busy doing the tasks the Kraang have given me and Xever. We've tried hard to follow the turtles but they seem to vanish quickly thanks to their smoke bombs" Bradford said.

"It would be easier if the Kraang would simply let us follow them" Xever claimed.

"Silence! I thought you two could do better and prove your worth by working with the Kraang, but you've proven to be about as useless as Baxter Stockman" Oroku Saki said with anger in his tone.

"At least I've tried to destroy those turtles, after what happened last time I've made sure to try and keep my Mouser units with no master control. That could make them self destruct, like what my dear assistant Perri Grey did to all my Mouser and Mouser Trooper units I sent out in our last big move" Dr. Baxter Stockman said as he walked into the room, he had two Mouser Troopers on his flanks to protect him. Though now Stockman had a regular robotic left arm now, and he walked on a pair of robotic Mouser legs.

"My men have looked all over for the turtles, and we have reason to believe their living at the home of the news reporter April O'Neil" Hun said.

"If only we knew the location of the Sword of Tengu, if I had it and destroyed the turtles than nothing would stop my master from destroying his enemies" Oroku Saki said.

"Since your men know where the turtles are hiding, why don't you allow us to look for the sword?" Karai asked her father.

"You locate the sword? Ha! My Mousers have looked everywhere they possibly could with the energy scans we know to look for, and nothing has shown up. What makes a teenager think she can possibly find what my Mousers have looked for?" Dr. Stockman said.

"You will be silent Stockman! And you should know to show my daughter the utmost respect within out ranks" Oroku Saki said harshly to Dr. Stockman.

"I meant no disrespect of course Master Shredder, but...you see..." Dr. Stockman was thinking of what to say but then Bradford started to talk.

"You sent me and Xever to find the Sword of Tengu, and you allowed the scientist to try and locate the sword with his robots. I think what he's getting at is how can Karai and Alopex possibly find the sword?" Bradford said.

"That's our point, you've sent men with brawn to bash skulls with the turtles, and you've used science and clearly gain no fruit from these attempts at reclaiming the Sword of Tengu. What Karai and I mean to do is try a woman's approach to getting it from the turtles" Alopex said as she made her point clear as well as Karai's plan.

"Alopex has a point Bradford" Oroku Saki said as he glared at Bradford, he then looked towards Karai and Alopex "very well, I shall task Karai and Alopex with retrieving the Sword of Tengu. As soon as we have it I shall call a meeting for a plan of attack against our enemies the turtles and their master" Oroku Saki said as he tasked Karai and Alopex with finding the Sword of Tengu.

"We shall not fail you Master Shredder" Alopex said calmly.

"I'll make sure we don't fail this time father" Karai said as she and Alopex soon walked out of Oroku Saki's chambers.

The two walked down a hallway and went into Alopex's room, there she was looking at her urban clothing she had. As she was looking at her clothes Karai saw Alopex's pet arctic fox named Yoko, Karai offered a piece of chicken to Yoko and the fox happily ate up the bite.

"Thank you for being kind to my fox, she's all I have left aside from the Foot Clan" Alopex said as she rubbed her pet's ears.

"So what are you planning to do for our mission?" Karai asked her friend.

"...I'm going to locate the turtle known as Michelangelo. From what I've heard he is the most gullible and well...dumb of the turtles, once I've located him I'll pose as a defenseless girl beat up by men who stole from me. If my plan works he should take me to his home, once there I'll look for the Sword of Tengu without making it look like I'm looking for it. And then once I've found it and the gauntlet to wield it with, I shall knock him out or take him out. And then I'll bring the sword to you Karai. We'll talk over the rest once we meet up" Alopex explained as she cleaned her war paint off of her face.

"And what am I suppose to do? Just watch from the sidelines and wait? And hope the turtles don't discover you and do who knows what to you!?" Karai asked, she was concerned for Alopex going it alone against four turtles and their martial arts master.

Alopex turned to face Karai and looked her in the eyes as she said "I trust that you will be patient, and wait for my return Karai. Our plan depends on it, you know you can trust me above everyone else" Alopex said.

"You got me there...but still it doesn't seem fair you get all the fun" Karai said witj a smirk.

"I'll make sure you get some fun later, and you'll like the surprise I have in store" Alopex said.

"You trust me and I'll trust you right?" Karai asked.

"Exactly, we both are two of a kind in many ways Karai. Never forget my loyalties are to you, not the Foot Clan or the Shredder, only you" Alopex said as she looked over her clothing for the mission.

Earlier today

Alopex and Karai looked across the roof tops for many hours, they didn't see any sign of the turtles until they spotted Michelangelo in his disguise. The trench coat and hat disguise may fool many people, but it didn't fool Karai or Alopex. Alopex knew it was time to put the plan she and Karai, came up with into action. But before Alopex went down to the streets to stage being robbed, she saw a being dressed in a dark colored kimono, with red patterns on it. The being had long black hair, and ware a white fox mask with red patterns on it.

However the being vanished shortly after Alopex saw it, Alopex for years now had often seen a being dressed in a kimono wearing a fox mask, just appearing out of the blue. Usually on missions that mattered a lot, Alopex at first dismissed them as just her mind playing tricks on her. But after years now she is convinced someone or something had been following her, and appearing to her. Usually Alopex spaced out when she saw the being. Karai's voice snapped her out of it though, and she regained her focus to put the plan into motion.

The sewers of New York right now

Michelangelo was swift as he carefully carried the girl who called herself Yoko into the War Lair, Mikey was being polite as he carefully laid Alopex on the sofa in the War Lair and he removed the blindfold on her. She said that his home didn't look half bad, Mikey felt flattered and he offered her some chips to eat since odds were nothing in the fridge was good anymore, though odds were stuff in the freezer was still good.

She said no thanks to him, as minutes and over an hour went by Yoko as the girl called herself seemed to feel better "wow your back on your feet already" Mikey said.

"Thanks to you Michelangelo, your jokes and kindness really helped me. I never expected a ninja or a mutant to be as nice as you" the girl who called herself Yoko said, though we all know her real name is Alopex.

"You like my jokes? Sweet! I always knew chicks couldn't resist the Mikey" Michelangelo said.

"Hehe, so do you have many ninja weapons here?" Alopex asked.

"You bet, I'll show you as soon as the microwave pizza I put in is ready" Mikey said, and shortly his timer went off and he had two slices before he showed the various weapons kept in the War Lair.

"Nice, what's in that big room?" Alopex asked as she pointed to Splinter's chambers, which was where the Sword of Tengu was being kept.

"That's my master Splinter's room, he only let's people in there with permission. And he has a super cool sword called the Sword of Tengu in there" Mikey said, as soon as he mentioned the sword this caught Alopex's attention.

"You mean the sword that was stolen by thieves months ago?" Alopex asked.

"You bet, see we took it from the thieves who took it. And Splinter said to keep it safe down here" Mikey explained.

"Mind if I see it?" Alopex asked.

"I don't know...Splinter would be mad if he ever knew I went into his room with a stranger" Mikey said.

"So simply don't tell him, we can be in and out fast right?" Alopex suggested.

"Hmm...I like your thinking girl" Mikey said as he showed Alopex into Splinter's room, he also showed the Sword of Tengu and mentioned that a gauntlet was needed to wield it without hurting yourself.

Alopex then pretended to faint from hunger, so Mikey took her back to the sofa where they had some microwaveable pizza. But as they ate and talked Alopex slipped knock out powder into one of Mikey's slices and as a result, he fell asleep while Alopex helped herself to the Sword of Tengu.

"I have to thank you Michelangelo, if not for you I'd never have found the sword. You know Bradford was wrong about you, you're actually a funny guy. Plus your kind of cute, stupid but cute. Its a shame you were trained by the murderer Hamato Yushi, maybe we could've been friends if that didn't happen" Alopex said as she held the Sword of Tengu and looked at it and then over to Mikey "you know I should kill you here and now, especially with the Sword of Tengu and it would leave only three of you turtles to deal with" Alopex said as she took out the sword and pointed it at Mikey who was peacefully sleeping and dreaming about foxes fighting evil squirrels.

"But then again I find no honor in killing a sleeping enemy, especially when I'm not on an assassination mission. The mission is this sword I now posses, you are not Michelangelo" Alopex said as she sheathed the sword safely on to a sheath on her back. "Until we meet again on the battlefield Michelangelo, may you die an honorable death when next we meet" Alopex said with a grin as she left the War Lair, but half way out of the War Lair she put a blindfold on. She then used her highly skilled hearing to find her way out of the sewers and back to the surface, she took off her blindfold as soon as she was at the surface.

Later at a roof top, Karai waited hours for Alopex to return. And just as things were starting to get boring, Alopex appeared behind her with the Sword of Tengu. "Took you long enough" Karai said.

"A good kunoichi or any ninja for that matter knows patience must be used when deceiving the enemy" Alopex said with a grin.

"Whoa! I knew you could get the sword but, I never expected to see it myself" Karai said as she looked at the Sword of Tengu.

"Which is why I want you to take full credit for recovering the sword" Alopex said as she offered the gauntlet to hold the sword with.

"I couldn't do that Alopex, this was mostly your plan anyway...and you actually got the sword on your own. You didn't really need my help" Karai said.

"And it was part of my plan for you to take full credit, I've seen how upset Master Shredder has been with you lately since you've failed to kill the turtles like many of the Foot Clan these days. I wanted you to present the sword to him, and to be given full credit for the effort so you can be back in his good graces Karai" Alopex explained.

"Alopex...you...you truly are the best friend a girl could ask for, thank you...I'll make sure you get at least some of the credit though" Karai said as she took the gauntlet from Alopex, and then she took the Sword of Tengu and sheathed it. She carried it back to Foot HQ. While Alopex followed her closely.

Later that day

"I can't believe you brought a stranger into the War Lair Mikey! What were you thinking?!" Raphael yelled.

"And worse yet, the Sword of Tengu is now gone" Leonardo said.

"I didn't expect myself to just fall asleep Leo, I mean I don't recall having reason to sleep" Michelangelo claimed.

"I wish I could find any clues behind our stranger who vanished after you woke up Mikey, but I've got nothing" Donatello said as he looked over every possible evidence he could to any indication of who the girl was.

"This turn of events is very unsettling my sons, I have a feeling that soon we will all be in grave danger from our enemies" Splinter said to his sons.

Foot HQ. That night

"Impressive Karai, you did an excellent job recovering the Sword of Tengu. With its power in my hands nothing shall stand in our way" Shredder said to his daughter.

"Don't forget Alopex, she deserves something for her efforts" Karai said.

"But of course, I shall promote Alopex to overseer of all training" Shredder said.

"What?! You mean I have to work with her?" Bradford asked.

"You heard him" Karai said.

"And as for you my daughter...you've done a job well done. From this day forth you are second in command of the Foot Clan, only I alone outrank you" Shredder said as he placed his hands on Karai's shoulders while he was behind her, and he made her the highest rank anyone in the Foot Clan could possibly be. Karai smiled with pride upon her promotion, she also was proud of how much power she now had in the ranks of the Foot Clan.

"Forgive me for the interruption Master Shredder, but what of the meeting?" Bradford asked.

"We shall have the meeting tomorrow night, for tonight we celebrate the victory of my daughter" Shredder ordered.

The turtles have a new friend and ally. Mona Lisa is training with Galileo! The Sword of Tengu is now in the Shredder's hands! Karai and Alopex have been promoted! Alopex thinks Michelangelo is cute? Baxter Stockman has robotic Mouser legs! What plans does Shredder have for the turtles and everyone else at April's place the day he makes his move?! Find out as the story goes on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Shredder's plan

It was morning when the Shredder called all his high ranking officers for the war meeting. This wasn't an average war meeting though, this time around he was coming up with a plan to destroy the turtles and their master once and for all. As well as any other fools who dared to stand in his way, everyone came to the meeting.

From Hun of the Purple Dragons, to Dr. Baxter Stockman who was the current head scientist. To Chris Bradford and Alopex who were in control of all Foot training, Xever who kept the bounds between the Foot Clan and the criminal underworld strong. The five Foot Mystics who appeared dramatically in the form of the elements they controlled, Karai was there to since she is second in command of the Foot Clan. And even the four Foot Elites who rarely appeared, they only ever showed up when Shredder commanded them to, their loyalty to him rivaled that of all other high ranking officers in the Foot Clan.

Before Shredder arrived Chris Bradford tried to pet Shredder's pet Akita Inu named Hachiko "its alright Hachiko its me Chris" Bradford said to Hachiko as the dog was unusually hostile towards Bradford, shortly within the blink of an eye Hachiko bit Chris Bradford hard, so hard his hand was bleeding. He covered it though to keep any blood from ending up on the floors, because he knew Shredder would be furious to see such a thing.

"Haha serves you right" Xever said to Bradford.

"Shut up Xever! I don't understand why Hachiko is behaving to viciously...normally he's nice and doesn't mind me petting him" Bradford said to Xever as Hachiko growled at Bradford.

"Hachiko bit you Bradford because he's angry with you, he can smell your failure and like me, he can't stand it at all. I'm glad you all were able to make it" Shredder said in a cold tone as he approached his top officers, all of them in America came to the War Meeting.

"But of course Master Shredder, Bradford is quite pathetic these days" Xever said.

"Well its not my fault those turtles are so fast" Bradford said.

"Silence! I should have left you to rot in that prison Xever" Shredder said harshly to Xever, he then said. "This meeting is now in session!" Shredder ordered as everyone was at his or her chair.

"I think you all know why you are here?" Karai said.

"We're here to come up with the plan to destroy the turtles before they leave April O'Neil's house aren't we?" Hun asked.

"Correct Hun, for weeks now the turtles have left their hidden lair in the sewers and lives with the woman known as April O'Neil. We need to think up a quick plan to destroy them and their master before they move again" Shredder said.

"But what about their allies? The turtles have rallied others to their cause since they first encountered the Kraang" Dr. Stockman said.

"Speaking of which where are those little brains? Shouldn't any of them be here since their part of our organization?" Xever asked.

"The Kraang don't need to be here Xever because you and Bradford are here, for weeks now you've worked with the Kraang to try and destroy the turtles and still you two continue to fail me" Shredder said.

"Its not our fault we follow those dumb aliens' orders, you told us to obey and follow them" Bradford claimed.

"What the Kraang order you two to do doesn't concern me, the fact you've failed the Kraang makes me question rather you two are still of any worth to me" Shredder said.

"That's very harsh" Xever said.

"I think we're getting off topic here Master Shredder" the Mystic Earth Ninja said.

"We have acquired the Sword of Tengu thanks to your daughter and Alopex" the Mystic Metal Ninja said.

"But now our plans are to destroy our enemies once and for all, are they not?" the Mystic Water Ninja asked.

"The Foot Mystics are right, and I've thought of a cleaver plan to keep those allies of the turtles away from them. So we can finish off my enemies" Shredder said.

"What is your plan?" Dr. Stockman asked.

"My plan is to have the Foot Mystics keep the one known as Silver Sentry distracted, and for Karai and Alopex to deal with the ninja called Galileo and the lizard girl he's been training. With them out of the way nothing can stop my Foot Ninjas under the command of the Foot Elite from destroying the turtles, should Casey Jones show up. The Purple Dragons will keep him from interfering" Shredder explained his plan to his officers.

"And what about us?" Xever asked.

"We have a mission to guard a Kraang device they call a Mutagen Bomb" Bradford said.

"If possible you two will lure out the turtles, I want to make sure the one known as Raphael is alone when he encounters the Foot Elite. Once his body and spirit have been broken, the other three and their master will be defenseless without their best warrior" Shredder said.

"What about my Mousers and Mouser Troopers?" Dr. Stockman asked.

"We shall use them to lure Raphael away from the others, he can't resist fighting" Shredder said.

"Well you all heard my father, let's move out!" Karai said.

"You are all dismissed, proceed with the plan and don't any of you dare to fail me" Shredder said as he got up and walked away, he put his dog Hachiko as he walked away from the meeting room.

A couple hours later

Leonardo had been busy fighting some Foot Ninja who were stealing from common people, as Leonardo fought he was starting to get overwhelmed. But then a man with dark skin, blue hair came out of nowhere. He had a black bodysuit and a trench coat, as well as a pair of dark sunglasses and a golden necklace with an unusual symbol on it. The man helped Leonardo fight the Foot Ninjas, the man fought with an unusual katana that seemed to be high tech in the way it was crafted. Within seconds all the Foot Ninjas were easily defeated and Leonardo was safe.

"Thanks" Leonardo said.

"You should be more careful Leonardo, the Foot Clan is not to be taken lightly" the man said.

"I'll keep that in mind...but just who are you?" Leonardo asked.

"I am a Guardian, and you can call me your ally Leonardo. Your friend Galileo knew what he said when he said you and your brothers became part of something bigger than you could imagine, beware of Shredder and his darkness wherever it hides" the Guardian said as he shook hands with Leonardo.

"Ally? Its good to know there are good people out there" Leonardo said, but then he heard the horn of the Shellraiser and his brothers appeared.

They asked him what he was doing in an alley with a bunch of knocked out Foot Ninjas, Leonardo said he wasn't alone and was going to introduce the Guardian but he vanished without a trace. Leonardo's brothers thought he may have gotten hit a little hard and was seeing things, but Leo could've sworn he did fight alongside a man. Later that day Donatello had some bad news for the group, the bad news came from the Kraang Communication Orb that the turtles found while on a mission a few weeks ago.

Donnie had been able to hack the Kraang Communication Orb in order to pick up Kraang transmissions without the Kraang being able to trace it, it took awhile but he figured out the Kraang language they used in their communication orbs. The transmission said that the Kraang were planning on using a Mutagen Bomb to mutate up to half the entire city, the turtles knew that they couldn't allow the Kraang to do that so they worked on a plan to stop the Kraang.

Meanwhile in another section of the city during night time, the Foot Mystics were making chaos and mayhem. Their goal was to to the attention of the Silver Sentry and to keep him distracted while the Foot Elites dealt with the turtles. Elsewhere Galileo was training Mona Lisa but their training on a roof top was interrupted by Karai and Alopex who came out of nowhere, though Karai decided to tease Galileo before fighting him.

"You surely date some strange girls these days Galileo" Karai said to Galileo as she ware her mask.

"Karai! Nice to see you again" Galileo calmly said.

"Who's this gal?" Mona Lisa asked.

"This is Karai, she was once a friend to me and Leonardo" Galileo explained.

"Yeah and he wasn't really a loyal friend, good thing I brought a true friend with me tonight" Karai said as Alopex made her presence known.

"Wait Karai! Can't we just talk for old times sake?" Galileo asked.

"Hmm...very well, after all what harm can come from talking" Karai said sarcastically as she jumped in front of Galileo but kept a normal distance from him.

"So Karai...how have you been?" Galileo asked.

"I've been fine since two of my friends betrayed me" Karai said.

"I never betrayed you Karai, I wasn't fully aware of the turtles plan that day at the docks" Galileo claimed.

"Alright...explain how you didn't betray me?" Karai asked.

"Well...it would make more sense if I explained what I learned after the fight at the docks, you see the turtles were originally going to keep true to their deal to get a rocket from you in order to destroy the Kraang Stealth Ship, but when Raphael learned that Shredder was going to be at the arms deal. He told Leonardo that they should take down Shredder to, even though Leo protested against the idea, he didn't find it honorable to go behind your back and do something like he did" Galileo explained.

"Yeah but he still did it! He almost killed my dad because of the fact he shot down that ship that hit my father into the ocean" Karai said.

"I know...he said later that the disaster that happened was a sign of the dishonorable thing he and his brothers did. I only knew of the Kraang that day, and I was surprised to have you fall back into my life" Galileo said.

"You know we met back when we were little kids" Karai said with a smile.

"I know...but still it feels like yesterday, and I'm glad to keep the memories of you Karai among the memories I lost when my mother vanished" Galileo said with a bit of a sad look on his face.

"Wait?! Your mother is still gone?!" Karai asked, as she asked Alopex had a look in her eyes that she gave Karai to remind her of the mission.

"So what's your story tall and silent?" Mona Lisa asked Alopex.

"I don't tell many my past young mutant, know that I am a high ranking kunoichi assassin" Alopex said to Mona Lisa as she held her hands in fists.

"Yes Karai...my mother is still gone...last thing I recall was her fighting the Kraang" Galileo claimed.

"But..." Karai was at a loss for words but she wondered why did Galileo hate the Kraang so much, after all the Kraang were allies to the Foot Clan and Shredder said his master held the Kraang in high regards. "...why do you fight the Kraang? They help the Foot" Karai asked.

"You don't know the truth about those evil and vile aliens?" Galileo asked.

"Well they look evil and smell vile" Karai said with a little grin on her face.

"The Kraang are evil aliens who have visited earth for thousands of years, they capture animals and people. Mostly at random, and they do awful experiments to them. If you have any pets I recommend keeping them away from the Kraang because they'll do horrible things to the poor animal" Galileo explained.

"Wait...they do terrible things to animals?" Alopex asked, she had concern of having her pet arctic fox Yoko around the Kraang upon hearing that.

"Yes, and their the reason the Purple Dragon known as Snake is now the mutant Snakeweed. They created the blue glowing mutagen and have been trying to use it to turn everything on earth into a Kraang like life form" Galileo explained.

"Turn everything into something Kraang like? What do you mean?" Karai asked.

"What I mean is they plan to invade the earth and do something terrible to it, that will make only Kraang able to live on the planet...but you already knew about this from working with the Kraang didn't you?" Galileo asked.

"Oh my...I had no idea the Kraang were doing that..." Karai said.

"Why would Shredder side with such evil?" Alopex questioned.

"Because he is evil" however when Galileo said that without thinking, Karai took out her katana and began to fight the naginata master.

"Don't you dare call my father evil! Its the turtles and their master who are evil!" Karai said as she began to fight Galileo.

"Mona Lisa watch yourself, we're against two master kunoichi" Galileo said as he pulled down his ninja mask.

Elsewhere on a roof top

The turtles were working hard to deactivate the Mutagen Bomb, Mousers and Mouser Troopers had separated Raphael from his brothers which wasn't good at all. "Any chance you can hurry up bro?" Mikey asked Donnie.

"I can't work under all this stress!" Donnie said as he snapped at Mikey.

"We have to focus on keeping the Kraang away from Don while he works Mikey" Leonardo said.

But then out of the blue, Chris Bradford and Xever appeared and started to fight the turtles. Raphael was able to get back in time to fight Xever for a short while, but the shifty criminal forced Raphael away from his brothers long enough for Raph to get caught up fighting Mousers, Mouser Troopers and Foot Ninjas.

"You know Rad Brad its a shame your a jerk and a bad guy, because we could've been such good friends" Michelangelo said as he fought Bradford.

"Somehow I have a feeling we wouldn't" Bradford said as he fought the mutant.

"You two shouldn't be fighting us, if that bomb goes off it'll doom us all" Leonardo said to Xever as he fought him.

"Better to die with honor then to lose with shame!" Xever said as he fought Leonardo.

Within minutes the Donatello deactivated the bomb, and saved everyone in half the city from getting mutated into monsters. Donnie joined his brothers in their fight, and as they fought they got Bradford and Xever cornered on a walkway around the giant Kraang Mutagen Bomb.

"You're beaten and cornered, give up now" Leonardo said.

"You two have nowhere else to run, so please stand down" Donatello said.

"Any chance you can sign my nunchucks before you leave Rad Brad?" Michelangelo asked Bradford.

"No! No! We cannot lose again!" Xever said.

"Shredder will kill us for sure for failing this time around" Bradford said.

"Wait...Shredder would kill you two for failing?" Leonardo asked.

"Not just failing once, the Shredder hates failure and if you fail him to many times...well let's just say Stockman is lucky yo be a cyborg now thanks to what Shredder did to him" Bradford explained.

"You mean Shredder is cruel to his own men?" Donatello asked.

"Of course he is, why do you think you didn't see Johnny of the Purple Dragons again?" Xever asked the turtles.

"Oh my...I had no idea he was that evil" Leonardo said.

"...evil or mad...I'd rather die with honor here and now hiya!" Xever said as he took Bradford's katana and used it to break the glass of the Kraang Mutagen Bomb, this resulted in the Kraang mutagen spilling all over Xever and Bradford. They were washed away as the mutagen was absorbed into their bodies, I bet you're wondering what kind of mutation could happen to Bradford and Xever?

Well Bradford was bitten by Shredder's dog, so the last animal he came in contact with was a dog. And Xever had an eel like fish for dinner before he fought the turtles, he hand picked a live eel like fish and gave it to the man who owned the fish so it could be served to Xever. Because of this Bradford was mutated into a big dog like mutant, and Xever was mutated into an eel like fish. The turtles were to focused on finding Raphael to bother with Xever and Bradford though, but they had a feeling those two would come back to haunt them in a manner of speaking.

The turtles went back to April's place hoping Raphael had returned there after destroying the Mousers, but he was busy fighting legions of Foot Ninjas and even a couple dozen Foot Tech Ninjas. As Raphael fought bravely with great valor, the Foot Elite appeared once the last Foot Tech Ninja was defeated, and they brutally attacked their weakened enemy.

Meanwhile Galileo and Mona Lisa were busy fighting Karai and Alopex during all of this, "why don't you understand that the Foot Clan is evil Karai?" Galileo asked.

"How are we the bad guys? You help those turtles who's master murdered my mother when I was a baby!" Karai asked while yelling at Galileo.

"Splinter would never do such a thing" Galileo said as he dodged Alopex's kama from cutting his head off.

"Its to late! You to have been deceived by that man and his students!" Karai said.

"The only deceiver is the Shredder, he has used the Foot Clan to steal from people of all classes, middle class, high class and even the poor. The Purple Dragons have done the same, and on top of that they have stolen from TCRI and given the stolen goods to the Kraang" Galileo said as he spun his naginata to confuse Karai before she tried to stab him, she missed though.

"Why would dad steal from the poor? I can understand the rich for the fun of it but..." Karai said as she fought, she then said "...by the way why do you use a naginata as your main weapon? Don't get me wrong its good in the right hands but why?" Karai said as she jumped over Galileo before trying to cut his legs, he did a back-flip at the right moment though to dodge the attack.

"I see a naginata as taking two simple things and bringing them together to make something special, the blade and staff together as one in harmony is my specialty in combat" Galileo claimed as he deflected more of Karai's attacks.

"I suggest you surrender or your student falls" Alopex said as she was ready to push Mona Lisa off of the roof using her right foot.

"Mona Lisa..." Galileo said as he was distracted for a moment, this gave Karai a chance to leave a cut on his chest.

"You have to stay focused Galileo" Karai said as she was close to putting her katana against Galileo's throat but he kept a kunai handy to prevent her from getting to his throat.

"Enough of this Karai! Please stop this senseless fighting" Galileo said.

"Well...you are getting a little boring...and it should be time for Khan and the others to be done by now" Karai said as she put away her katana and jumped away from Galileo.

"Wait...this was a diversion!?" Galileo said as he realized Karai and Alopex were really keeping him and Mona Lisa from helping the turtles.

"Yes and it worked perfectly, you can have the lizard back" Alopex said as she tossed Mona Lisa into Galileo.

"Talk about no manners" Mona Lisa said as she laid on top of Galileo.

"We were fooled good...but we must hurry to April's place to save our friends, but could you get off of me first please?" Galileo said to Mona Lisa.

"Oh sorry" Mona Lisa said as she got off of Galileo.

Meanwhile at April's place Raphael was thrown through the front window at the ground level of the shop, shortly after that Foot Ninjas and Mouser Troopers arrived into the shop. Splinter, Donnie, Leo and Mikey did their best to fight the intruders. While April kept Raph safe, poor Raph was beaten badly, he had a cut and small crack on the upper front left of his shell and a few cuts in it. He had a black eye, and bruises, Raph had never been beaten up so bad before in his life, not even Splinter did anything like this in training.

The turtles could normally handle Foot Ninjas and Mouser Troopers, but the overwhelming numbers were to much even for them. Things got worse as the four Foot Elite arrived to finish their mission "these are the Foot Elite! Their Shredders most powerful minions, they take orders directly from Shredder himself!" Splinter said with a feeling of dread in his voice as he saw the four almost identical ninja elites, each of the elites had red glowing eyes for some reason.

I bet you want to know what their outfits all looked like, they all ware red capes and footwear, along with a black ninja outfit. They had knee guards and leather gauntlets as well as leather straps on their arms. They all had the symbol of the Foot Clan on their belts, and they all ware wooden hats. Each one was a master of a weapon, the weapons were a trident, a twin bladed sword, a spear, and a battle axe. They moved fast and could seemingly teleport, they proved to be powerful for the turtles and the four of them together were to much for Splinter.

"You know you guys are total...wood heads" Michelangelo said as he tried to make a pun, but he was to stressed out to think of any good puns or comebacks.

"Wood heads? That's the best comeback or insult you could come up with?" Donatello asked.

"What I'm super stressed dude! I can't even use my water balloon throwing arms against these guys" Michelangelo said.

"We have to try and retreat my sons" Splinter said as he did his best against two of the elites at once.

"Head for the safe room!" April said as she pulled Raphael into the room with her, it was hard given how heavy his shell was.

Shortly after that a fire started, and the the Foot Elite known as Khan broke a pipe and used it to keep the turtles, April and Splinter trapped. A gas pipe broke in the confusion and the Foot knew that any minute now the place was going to blow up. Casey Jones tried to get to his friends but the Purple Dragons kept him from entering the building, shortly the police arrived and tried to see what all was going on. They saw a building was on fire and were close to the building as they called into it, to see if anyone was still inside. One officer put in a call to the fire department in order to stop the fire from spreading, Casey went to the back entrance and he saw April, Splinter and the turtles escaping through the secret exit April had for emergencies.

The group soon saw the Shellraiser which was being driven by Mona Lisa "get in guys!" she yelled as the truck doors opened on the Shellraiser. They group got on the Shellraiser, and headed out as fast as possible, Irma was with Galileo and Mona Lisa when they arrived. She had a feeling the Kraang would be after her again if the turtles were destroyed, or if they were thought to be destroyed.

Soon the gas in April's place caused an explosion, and it sent the police at the front of the building flying and trashed their car. The building was halfway on fire by the time the fire department arrived, the group could only watch from afar as April's place burned. They knew now they had to leave the city before Shredder and his men attacked again, as for Silver Sentry the Foot Mystics stopped as soon as they could feel the presence of the explosion from where they were, they vanished before Silver Sentry could ask them any questions.

On a roof top near April's place, two Guardians watched the fire. The one Leonardo saw earlier felt sad, because he lost an ally today, he informed his three masters about what happened and they said that Shredder's actions had to make them accelerate their plans before Shredder found them. The Guardian got his messages through a wrist watch like device, that had a holographic feature.

The turtles would leave the city in order to go down state to a house April's family use to live at, her family still owned the property and it was far and out of the way from civilization. Which made it the ideal hiding spot for six mutants, a ninja human, a hockey masked crime fighter and two news reporter girls. The group would be gone for weeks, in order to recover from what had happened tonight.

As for Bradford and Xever, Bradford had to walk back to Foot HQ. while he carried Xever, Karai and Alopex reported to Shredder that their mission was a success, the Foot Mystics reported the same. And the Foot Elite reported success as well, though in their reports they claimed to have reason to believe Hamato Yushi was a rat mutant. Shredder wasn't to sure about this but kept it in mind in case it would be needed for later "and what of Bradford and Xever?" Shredder said to the Foot Elites.

Just then Bradford came weakly through the door into Shredder's chambers where the reports were being sent in person to him. "Master Shredder..." Xever weakly said because he was having trouble breathing.

"...help...us...please...!" Bradford said as he collapsed.

"Bradford? Xever?! What is going on here?!" Shredder said in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"What happened to you guys?" Karai asked, she had some concern in the tone of her voice.

"...turtles...plan...mutagen...mutated us..." Bradford said before he passed out completely.

"Get these creatures to my lab right away, and put the fish in a tank so he can breath" Dr. Stockman ordered his Mouser Troopers and some Foot Ninjas.

"It seems like Bradford and Xever were mutated" Hun said as he looked at the two mutants as they were taken away to be properly treated.

"That mutagen bomb must've hit them or something" Karai said.

"Possibly Karai, either way it seems we've gained mutants into Shredders army finally" Alopex said.

"I have been interested in a mutant army for sometime...in order to destroy those turtles..." Shredder said.

"Master Shredder, surely the turtles are gone now?" the Mystic Wind Ninja said.

"I'm not sure, my enemies underestimated what we could possibly do, and now their seemingly dead. But I have a feeling their out there with their master plotting their revenge" Shredder said.

"Father, can't we rest for the night and worry about the turtles later?" Karai asked.

"...I guess you're right, after all...we have the Sword of Tengu and my master shall be pleased when he and I use it to destroy his ancient enemies once and for all!" Shredder said proudly as he held a fist in the air for victory.

The turtles are in full retreat, the Shredder and his men have won this battle! Have they won for good? And what is the fate of Bradford and Xever? Will the turtles return to stop Shredder? Who are the Guardians and who are they working for? Find out as the adventures go on.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The first great battle part 1

It had been weeks now since the turtles seemingly died when April's home was destroyed by the Foot Clan, but while the group made up of the turtles, Splinter, April, Irma, Mona Lisa, Casey and Galileo were busy recovering. The Foot Clan was quite active for about two weeks before they settled down, Oroku Saki had reason to believe that his enemies were still alive in spite of what seemed to be their demise.

"Master Shredder, I don't understand why you've had the Foot looking all over the city for any signs of the turtles and their master. Their all as good as dead" Hun said one night to Shredder.

Saki moved very fast towards Hun and was face to face as he spoke "that's my point Hun, my enemies underestimated me and what I was capable of doing. They especially underestimated how resourceful we are, that is why I don't intend to let anyone sleep until I have proof they are for a fact dead" Oroku Saki said to the leader of the Purple Dragons.

"But with all due respect master, we haven't found any bodies and surely they were all incinerated in the fire?" Hun said.

"It would seem that way Hun, but looks can be deceiving" Dr. Stockman said to his ally.

"I trust you have good reason to come in unannouced?" Oroku Saki said to Stockman as he moved towards him fast, he was speaking face to face with Baxter.

"Well it just so happens that my Mousers, have been busy looking for any signs of evidence to rather our enemies have died" Dr. Stockman said.

"And you're telling me this why?" Oroku Saki demanded to know.

"Because...within the day I'll finally have proof as to rather they died or not" Dr. Stockman said.

"Very well Stockman, you had better bring me truthful answers to my questions, otherwise you shall suffer again" Oroku Saki said.

"But of course master Shredder, now if you'll excuse me I need to check on a patient of mine or two" Dr. Stockman said as he left to his labs located on several lower floors of Foot HQ.

I bet you all are wondering who Stockman means by patiences? Well let's go back to the night the turtles and their friends left the city, and look at thing's that happened at Foot HQ. for the next couple of days for Dr. Baxter Stockman.

The Night the turtles fled from the city

Stockman was fasinated with what had happened to Bradford and Xever, he had his men put Xever into a giant water tank so he could breath properly. Thanks to Xever's rash actions earlier tonight, he was turned a large unidentified red carp-like fish with yellow eyes and thin stick-like arms, with webs between his fingers. He has a large dorsal fin with a chunk missing from the front. His stomach area is white. With a mouth full of sharp teeth, especially two large ones sticking out of it. This happened because he picked up a fish for dinner, that was alive and because it was the last animal he touched before being hit with mutagen he became the mutant he is now.

Bradford was another story, when he was mutated he bore many characteristics of the dog breed known as Akita due to the fact he was bitten by Shredder's dog Hachiko. He had orange fur over the majority of his body, and white fur on his palms and stomach area. His most notable features included large, jagged spikes running up the center of his back (and spine). He also had spikes protruding from his left shoulder. His right hand was completely encrusted in the same material as his spikes were - and could be effectively used to block attacks from swords, sai, etc. There was also a notable difference in the size of his two arms; His left was much larger than his right one, and his right arm was quite a bit shorter and smaller than his left. He still wore the pants of his original, human suit, though they were torn at the cuff of the pant legs. His muscles were massive now to, they were so big he was about as big as Hun now.

"Man...I feel terrible..." Bradford said as he finally woke up after he collapsed several hours ago.

"Where are we? And why am I in a fish tank?!" Xever said as he swam around the fish tank that was small for him to properly use.

"You two have been asleep for quite a long time, almost five hours now" Dr. Stockman said to the two mutants.

"Stinkman! What is going on here?" Bradford demanded to know.

"First off my last name is Stockman, second you two were mutated by Kraang mutagen" Dr. Stockman said.

"What happened to you two tonight?" Shredder said as he came to check on his officers.

"Well the plan was working perfectly fine, but we were on the verge of complete defeat by the turtles" Xever said.

"And then the punk here took my sword and broke the mutagen vat's glass, we were completely covered in Kraang mutagen. Next thing I noticed Xever was gasping for breathe and I became a massive mutant, I did the only thing I could possibly think of doing. And that was to get us back to HQ. and it looks like I was able to save myself and Xever in the process" Bradford said.

"I'm not sure rather you two should consider yourselves lucky, or think of your new bodies as punishment for your past failure" Shredder said in a harsh tone.

"Personally I find it quite fascinating how this happen, I've been able to come up with a theory on what happened to Bradford but Xever...I'm not to sure" Dr. Stockman said.

"And what theory is that Stockman?" Bradford asked.

"I theorize that you became a dog like mutant, due to the fact you were bitten by master Shredder's pet dog Hachiko. The hand that was bitten seems to have grown to incredible size to prove my theory" Dr. Stockman said. "But I can't figure out why Xever is now a fish like mutant" Dr. Stockman said as he looked at Xever for awhile.

"Maybe it has to do with what he ate?" Bradford said.

"What are you talking about dog man?" Xever asked.

"Well you touched that nasty fish like...thing! When you got some fish for your dinner earlier tonight, so maybe touching it had something to do with why you're a fish now" Bradford said.

"If its true he touched a fish of sorts before the mutagen hit him, than that means that people probably are mutated into some kind of creature based on whatever the last animal they touched was" Dr. Stockman said.

"I fail to see where you're going with this Stockman" Shredder said.

"Don't you see? It means if my theory is right, than we can make mutant armies with animals we have DNA samples of" Dr. Stockman explained.

"That actually does sound interesting Stockman, but we'd need a test subject and either Kraang mutagen or Ooze used by TCRI to prove your theory" Shredder said with a hint of interest in his tone.

"Good thing I already have a test subject ready, all I need now is Kraang mutagen or Ooze to make everything work. Along with a DNA sample of an animal, probably something simple like a squirrel" Dr. Stockman said.

"So that's why you decided to keep her around after all the trouble she caused us?" Bradford asked.

"But of course Bradford, after all. What use is a lab assistant if she can't be used for live experimentation sooner or later" Dr. Stockman said as he looked at a video monitor located in the dungeon, he was watching his former lab assistant Perri Grey in her cell trying to calculate a way out of the dungeon.

"By the way, are the turtles and their master dead?" Xever asked.

"Word is their all dead Xever" Dr. Stockman said as he faced the mutant.

"What a shame I didn't have a chance to claim Raphael's shell for my collection" Xever said.

Shredder walked out after hearing this though, he wasn't exactly convinced that his enemies had died. Now that that's taken care of. Let's fast forward to later tonight on the night Stockman found proof, that the turtles could've survived.

Two weeks later

Stockman checked on Perri Grey to make sure she was healthy and alive for his future mutagen experiments, after that Stockman went to look over the evidence his Mousers gathered. As Stockman looked over the evidence gathered up by his Mousers, he came to the conclusion that somehow the turtles and their master could've survived. But he decided to present false evidence to Shredder, in order to lead him to believe that the turtles and their master were all as good as dead. As for Bradford and Xever, they were doing well and Stockman was working on a life support system so Xever could move freely out of water.

"And in conclusion, I believe the turtles and their master are all dead" Dr. Stockman said in the end of his claims.

"You've done well Stockman, now that we know my enemies are dead. We can look for my master's enemies, we've tried to find the Guardians after their leader saved the turtle known as Leonardo. But we haven't found any trace of him or other Guardians yet" Oroku Saki said.

"You know as well as me master, that Guardians are difficult to locate" Alopex said.

"Yes but in the past we relied heavily on our own means of locating people to try and find them, now we have the Kraang to help us. The Guardians and their masters are as much enemies to the Kraang as they are to us" Oroku Saki said.

"Very well, if that's all for now. Than I shall take my leave in order to finish the Mouser and Mouser Trooper units on schedule" Dr. Stockman said as he took his leave.

"I wish I could be out there taking on those Guardians, I've always wanted to face one in person" Xever said while he was swimming in a giant water tank made for him to use.

"Don't worry Xever, even though your trapped in a fish tank you still have your uses. I'm sure one day when the boss get's hungry you'll make fine sushi" Bradford said in a cruel manner to his partner.

"I'd like to see you saying that in here Bradford!" Xever shouted.

"Oh look at the cute fishy" Bradford said in a teasing manner, as he began to tap the tank which sent sound waves that hurt Xever and sent him swimming away and into a different area of Foot HQ.

"It is not wise to make fun of one's misfortune Bradford" Alopex said.

"Watch yourself girl, master Shredder may have made you overseer of training. But I'm still top dog in the training centers" Bradford said as he pointed to himself with his massive arm.

"But of course Bradford" Alopex said as she left and went back to her chambers.

Meanwhile far outside of New York City at April's family house.

Everyone had been busy recovering from the terror that happened at April's home, April didn't take it easy losing her home at all. It had a lot of sentimental value to her, a lot of the stuff her dad left her was at her old home. And the antique shop was the last major thing she inherited from her dad before he was presumed dead. Casey did his best to comfort April during all of this, Mona Lisa and Leonardo were deeply concerned and worried for Raphael. Although Splinter treated Raphael's injuries best he could, he said it would take at the most weeks before Raphael could wake up. Raphael was hurt so bad that normally he'd take months to recover but thanks to Splinter it would be weeks, but still it wasn't easy on anyone especially Leonardo who felt heavy guilt for not saving Raph when he could've.

And Mona Lisa was concerned she'd never get to tell Raphael how she really felt for him after getting to know him for a few weeks, Leo and Mona Lisa stayed by Raph's side as he was kept in a bath tub to stay wet. Michelangelo did his best to lighten up everyone's mood, he knew it wasn't looking good but still he tried to be himself. He did his best not to be a pest or to tease anyone, Splinter was busy meditating this whole time. Donatello was busy working on a robot he had left in the Shellraiser before everyone had to leave the city, he also tried to be there for Irma. Galileo was busy training everyday and looking after Spike since Raphael wasn't well, Galileo was training because he wanted to make sure his skills were honed so next time he encountered Karai and Alopex he wouldn't be at their mercy.

After about a week later, everyone was relieved when Raphael finally woke up. "Raphael!" Leonardo yelled out in excitement upon seeing his younger brother wake up.

"Raph? Oh my goodness he's alright!" Mona Lisa said as she hugged Raphael in excitement.

"Leo...Mona Lisa?" Raphael said weakly.

"Oh Raph you scared me, I was afraid you'd never wake up" Mona Lisa said as she gave Raphael a kiss.

"Raph! I knew you'd make it Raph! We've been worried about you for weeks now! Is there anything you need!?" Leonardo said in excitement.

"Hey...keep it down Leo...what's a guy got to do to get some food around here?" Raphael said weakly to his older brother.

"You got it!" Leonardo said as he went into the hallway and yelled out "guys! Raph is awake and he's hungry! I repeat Raph is awake! And he needs food!" Leonardo yelled out.

Shortly Raph's brothers arrived and had some simple food that would be easy for him to eat up. It took about another week before Raphael was back on his feet, and ready for action. He was glad that Galileo looked after Spike while he was down, Raphael was glad that Spike was alright after everything that happened. Galileo said he made sure he got Spike before everyone left Nee York, Raph decided to sometimes ask the human ninja to pet sit Spike off and on, if you're wondering Mona Lisa likes Spike and thinks its cute Raphael had a pet turtle.

"So when are we going back to New York?" Raphael asked his brothers after he beat Mikey in a sparing match.

"We shall return by next week my sons" Splinter said.

"But why must we wait so long master Splinter?" Leonardo asked.

"Because by next week I'm sure the Shredder will be convinced we're dead, which will give us the element of surprise when we return to New York" Splinter said.

"We might not have next week master Splinter, Donatello has sent me to inform you four that he's intercepted a message from the Kraang using the Kraang Communication Orb he brought with him" Galileo said to his friends as he led them to Donatello.

"What's going on Donnie?" Raphael asked his brother as he entered Donatello's room.

"I'm afraid there is some serious bad news, the Kraang are going to use their Trans-Dimensional Portal to send in a massive Kraang ship. According to what I've translated, its a massive sphere shaped ship called the Terrordrome" Donatello said.

"Is there anything about my dad?" Irma asked.

"It seems like the Kraang are using Kurt Langinstein in order to try and make their mutagen perfect, according to Galileo the Kraang ultimately plan to make the earth into a planet best suited for the Kraang. Which is why their bringing their Terrordrome over from Dimension X" Donatello explained.

"So it seems like we have to stop RITC from making big trouble, and of course by RITC I mean the Kraang" Galileo said.

"How much time do we have before the Kraang try to bring their Terrordrome over?" Leonardo asked.

"According to the readouts...about one too two earth days" Donatello said.

"That doesn't give us much time to get back into the city" Raphael said.

"Good thing I finished one of my best creations yet" Donatello said as he introduced everyone to his latest creation "may I present Metalhead, he's a robot I made from a lot of Mouser and Kraangdroid parts that I got from a lot of our missions. I've equipped him with lasers, missiles and rocket firsts that he can call back, among other things" Donatello said as he introduced a robot that had a metal yellow ninja mask on, it was short next to the turtles and was mostly dark grey.

"Cool now we have a robot brother" Michelangelo said as he looked at Metalhead.

"This guy reminds me of that Turtlebot from awhile back" Raphael said.

"I'll admit I was somewhat inspired by the design of the Turtlebot, but unlike Turtlebot. Metalhead doesn't use all of our combat abilities and I made a lot of fail safes to keep him from going haywire" Donatello said.

"I trust this robot can be of help in our mission to infiltrate RITC?" Galileo asked.

"More or less, I was working on different ideas but I figured that we could split into two teams. Team A will distract most of the Kraang forces, while Team B focuses on destroying the Trans-Dimensional Portal" Donatello said.

"But what about the Shredder and the Foot Clan?" Raphael said.

"What about them my son?" Splinter asked.

"Well sensei they destroyed April's home, and its just...I don't think we'll ever be safe again until we stop the Foot Clan once and for all. But first we need to stop the Kraang right" Raphael said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I fear that Raphael is right. I'm strongly against vengeance and revenge, but we may have to stop the Foot Clan" Splinter said.

"Are you for real sensei?" Raphael asked.

"I am...much to my displeasure...but we can't just attack the Shredder head on, we'll need a real plan to take him on and stop all operations at Foot HQ." Splinter said.

"Which leaves us to wonder which mission should we go with first?" Leonardo said.

"Maybe we should go after Shredder first!" Raphael suggested.

"I'm not sure about that Raph" Leonardo said.

"Leo has a point, because on one hand if we go after Shredder we can stop him if we leave right now. But on the other hand the Kraang could get their Terrordrome and then we'll all be in trouble" Donatello said.

"Yeah but if we go after the Kraang, odds are they'll tell old chrome head himself that we're alive and we'll lose the element of surprise!" Raphael stated.

"Wait! I just got a brilliant idea, why don't we combine both missions into one?" Michelangelo asked.

"That's a terrible idea Mikey!" Raphael said harshly.

"Actually if we do it right, we can have both missions as one and take care of everything" Galileo said.

"Care to give us any clues on what your idea is?" Casey asked.

"Well I was thinking about half of us infiltrate RITC and try to stop the Terrordrome from arriving, while the other half go after the Shredder and stop operations at Foot HQ." Galileo said.

"And who would the RITC infiltration team be?" Mona Lisa asked.

"That's a good question Mona Lisa" Leonardo said.

"I was thinking that the turtles go after the Foot, while Mona Lisa, Casey, Metalhead, April and I take care of things at RITC" Galileo said.

"Wait if the turtles are going after the Foot Clan, I want in on that action!" Casey said.

"I'm not to sure that's a good idea Casey, Galileo and his team could use your strength" Leonardo said.

"I'm serious, odds are Hun will be there and I owe him one, for what he did to my dad!" Casey said.

"Oh right, now I remember, Splinter! Casey has to come with us, please!" Raphael insisted.

"I guess I'll go in Casey's place?" Irma said.

"I'm not to sure about you or April putting yourselves in danger" Splinter said.

"But Splinter we've been training with you for several weeks now" Irma said.

"Yes but...you're still not ready for actual combat, we nearly lost you both the last time you were in real fights" Splinter said with deep concern.

"I'll see if we can get Silver Sentry to possibly help us out master Splinter, as for the girls I'm sure if they work together they'll be alright. Plus I will keep an eye on them, and as for Mona Lisa, she is a great fighter and can handle herself in a fight" Galileo said.

"I'm so flattered you mentioned me" Mona Lisa said sarcastically.

"Either way we look at it, both missions will bring us into great danger" Leonardo said.

"Well Leo we can choose to live on the run and in fear, or take a stand and stop Shredder. I don't know about you guys but I'm taking a stand!" Raphael said.

"Than its settled, we shall leave as soon as everything is packed up. Then we stop by the Lair for supplies, and then we strike at night" Galileo said as he already started to get everything he needed.

"This means I'll miss the last episode of Space Heroes...but its worth it" Leonardo said.

"On the bright side, you could see the first few minutes of it before we save the world" Michelangelo said with excitement as he started to get his stuff.

Hours later the group was on the road, they made it to New York by evening. They quickly went to the Lair in order to get everything they needed for the big mission tonight, everyone knew they had a part to play. Splinter would wait at the War Lair for his sons and their friends to return safely, though a part of him felt that he should go with his sons. But he knew this was their fight now and their decision, Galileo and his team already began their mission an hour before the turtles started their mission.

Leonardo got to see a few minutes of Space Heroes final episode before his brothers, Casey and him headed out to Foot HQ. And Raphael said his goodbyes to Spike, he also told Mona Lisa to be careful on her mission, he knew she could take care of herself but he still wanted to show concern for her. It was a dark night when everyone moved out, Galileo and his team had Metalhead focus on keeping the Kraang in the lower levels of RITC away from the Trans-Dimensional Portal. Most of the Kraang at RITC were busy fighting Metalhead while Galileo and the girls broke in, they had to locate Dr. Kurt Langinstein first.

Galileo worked hard to get the cells to open up, since Galileo couldn't get any particular prison cells to open up. All of the cells opened up, Galileo and the girls found Dr. Langinstein quickly "Irma? Irma! What are you doing here?" Dr. Langinstein said to his daughter.

"We came to save you and stop the Kraang" Irma said as she hugged her father.

"Oh no...are the Kraang sending the Terrordrome?" Dr. Langinstein asked.

"Yes Mr. Langinstein, and we don't have much time to get you, April and Irma out of here" Galileo said.

"You must be the ninja the Kraang hate?" Dr. Langinstein asked.

"Yes, my name is Galileo and a few of my friends have been fighting the Kraang" Galileo said as he introduced himself to the doctor.

"And we don't have much time" Mona Lisa said.

"Who's she?!" Dr. Langinstein asked.

"My names Mona Lisa, I use to be human but I became a mutant a year ago" Mona Lisa said.

"Oh my goodness! Did the Kraang get you?" Dr. Langinstein asked.

"Actually dad that's a long story" Irma said.

"We'll explain later, we have to move now" April said as she and Galileo led the way out of the prison area.

However Kurt wasn't the only prisoner, as the Kraang sent a couple security teams to check on the prisoners. The security teams were being wiped out one by one, they were being wiped out by a very tall prisoner who hated the Kraang with a passion. Unfortunately the prisoner had gone slightly insane during his incarceration, he was so insane he ate some of the Kraang either in pieces or whole but dead, the prisoner soon encountered Galileo and his team as they tried to escape from the prison facility.

The prisoner was an 8 to 10 foot alien that strongly resembled a newt, he got all of his gear back from the Kraang by the time he ran into Galileo. He was a heavily armored, alien Fire Belly Newt. He is primarily black, with an orange underbelly. The coloration of his underbelly forms a skull pattern. He is very muscular and bulky, easily dwarfing the Turtles in combat. He appeared to be very intelligent, since he already showed he was capable of using Kraang equipment and weaponry without issues.

His armor set includes a belt, a pair of shoulder plates (the right plate is far larger than the left), two straps that connect the belt and shoulder plates, a pair of armored bracelets, a pair of leg holsters with pouches and ammo types attached to them, and a pair of axe blades attached to his tail. He also wears a backpack with an antenna sticking out. It is likely a radio, but its exact purpose is unknown. He also carries three Kraang tentacles as trophies tied to his belt.

The alien spoke in a language that no one was able to understand, except for the Kraang. It was most likely the alien's native language, Galileo, Dr. Langinstein and the girls had to run from the dangerous alien because he was completely berserk. He was willing to attack anything, as he chased the group Mona Lisa said that the alien was one mean looking newt.

"If only we knew his name" Galileo said.

"Hmm...how about we call him the Newtralizer?" Mona Lisa suggested.

"Until we learn his real name it seems fitting" April said as she ran.

"Mikey might get jealous that you named a villain and he didn't?" Irma said.

"I hate to spoil the fun but we should get out of here" Dr. Langinstein said as the group ended up in the control room of the prison, but when they arrived a Kraang security team arrived. But the Newtralizer crushed all of them.

"Rakka! Rakka! Rakka!" the Newtralizer said as he pointed his weapons at the group of heroes, but he paused when he saw Mona Lisa who was in front of him at the moment.

"Look big guy! My friends and I are just trying to get Irma's dad out of here! And we set you free you know! The least you could do is show some gratitude!" Mona Lisa said as she snapped at the Newtralizer.

The big alien newt was shaking his right arm that was pointed at Mona Lisa, he moved it away from her and said something in his language before he broke through a wall and continued to fight the Kraang. "That was odd" Irma said.

"At least he's gone" April said.

"Right...and you three need to get out of here fast!" Mona Lisa said as she and Galileo got April, Irma and Dr. Langinstein to the escape route.

Once the trio was safely out of RITC, Mona Lisa and Galileo went to deal with the Kraang Trans-Dimensional Portal. Meanwhile at Foot HQ. the turtles had been busy fighting Purple Dragons and Foot Ninjas at the entrance into Foot HQ. Hun presented security footage of what was going on to Oroku Saki "that lying Stockman!" Oroku Saki said as he saw his enemies were alive "where is Stockman at a time like this?" Oroku Saki demanded to know.

"I'm afraid we haven't heard from Stockman in days now, and for some reason the entire lab section of HQ. has been sealed off" Hun said.

"Hun, you know what I need you to do" Oroku Saki said to the leader of the Purple Dragons.

"With pleasure master Shredder" Hun said with an evil smile as he headed for the main entrance into Foot HQ.

As the turtles and Casey moved on, they soon came face to face with Hun. Hun was going to enjoy crushing the turtles and Casey Jones, but as he fought he was no match for the five heroes, Hun found himself outnumbered and overpowered by his enemies within minutes. Casey took out a big spanking paddle and used it to hit Hun right in his butt as hard as possible, Hun was knocked out and the turtles and Casey moved on to the elevator. But it sent them right to science labs, as the group made it into the main science lab a computer voice was telling security teams to terminate the intruders.

By the time the five entered the labs they learned that the Foot Technicians had been working on an experiment called Experiment Omega, it was another attempt at making monsters much like the Drillers the turtles met awhile back. However these creatures were far more savage, and they were made from Foot volunteers. The turtles soon encountered the creatures as they were being set lose, but the turtles and Casey defeated the monsters and moved on to someplace they never expected to see.

They entered the place where all Mousers and Mouser Troopers were currently being created, they entered the Mouser Arsenal. It was a massive lab with a few Foot personnel and scientists, the group knocked out the Foot and scientists. But soon they had to face hordes of Mousers, and Mouser Troopers. As the group moved on to the center area (which had the symbol of the Foot Clan on it) they heard the computer say "danger security levels have been breached, extreme measures have been ordered. The hatch to the Giant Mouser arsenal is being opened, all personnel in the main research facility must process with extreme caution" and within seconds after that was said by the computer system.

Two Giant Mousers came out of the giant hatch, since the turtles got stronger since their first battle with a Giant Mouser. The two giants were strong, but with quick thinking on Donatello's end the turtles used the rockets the Giant Mousers fired against them. The two giants shot each other which critically damaged them, then the turtles and Casey moved in and finished off the giants once and for all. As the finished the Giant Mousers off the giant robots exploded, the group moved on and fought several Foot Bees which were Foot Ninjas in mobile personnel defense units.

The heroes moved on until they got to the master computer where they got an elevator ready for them to ride up to the top. "Who would've thought this many Mouser robots were still hidden away?" Leonardo said to his brothers as he looked at the Mousers they just barely finished off.

"This many of them could make quick work of our new home too" Michelangelo said to his brothers.

Leonardo looked at the main generator in the Mouser Arsenal and said "let's blow this thing up, Donatello! Can you do it?" Leonardo said to Donnie.

"Blow it up? But...oh fine. Let's see...this here is... So this must be...yeah" Donatello said as he was working on the computer.

Meanwhile at the War Lair

Irma was glad her father was safe, however her dad wandered off. Irma followed her father only to get captured by Karai, it turned out the Kraang suspected that Irma would try to save her father, so they planted a mind control device on the back of his neck and used it to control him. Dr. Langinstein delivered a message to Splinter telling him that the Foot Clan has his daughter, however April and Splinter suspected something and found the mind control device on Dr. Langinstein and destroyed it.

Dr. Langinstein was ashamed of what he did when he learned of what he did, when the Kraang were mind controlling him. April agreed to stay at the War Lair and keep an eye on Dr. Langinstein while Splinter went to save Irma.

Back at Foot HQ.

"If we can trigger the main generator to blow up than we can destroy this place in one easy..." but before Donatello could finish Raphael jumped in front of the generator and said.

"All right! Take this!" but then Donatello said.

"Not yet Raphael!" and upon saying that Raphael hit the generator and some force sent him flying back at his brothers.

"Raph...you didn't give me time to bring the security system down yet, the Foot have a very sophisticated lock on it" Donatello said.

"You could've told me sooner" Raphael said.

"So what do we do? Any of you guys bring a bomb along?" Casey asked the turtles.

"You know we wouldn't carry anything that dangerous around, nothing but these environmentally-friendly nunchucks for me" Michelangelo said to Casey.

"Hold on guys and give me a couple minutes" Donatello said.

"Um...how many minutes bro?" Mikey asked his bro.

"About five why, do you ask?" Donnie said.

"Because that huge three headed Mouser looks like he wants to eat turtles now!" Mikey said as he pointed at a giant Mouser unlike any they had seen before.

"That's the Cerberus Mouser prototype! Keep it busy while I hack" Donnie said to his brothers as they went into action, within four minutes the Cerberus Mouser was destroyed and Donatello got the security locks off of the massive generator.

And so the five heroes worked hard to hit the generator hard enough for critical damage to set in, the group then had to move quickly to the center area as the generator was about to blow up. The five made it to safety and within a minute the main computer AI. had informed everyone about the generator exploding, shortly the machine blew up and it destroyed every single Mouser and Mouser Trooper that was stored in the Mouser Arsenal.

However the fighting in the Mouser Arsenal wasn't over yet, as soon as the group was about to head for the elevator a giant robotic being came out of the lower levels of the Mouser Arsenal.

"What is that thing?" Casey said.

"You turtles! I can't believe it! After everything you've done to my precious Mousers, I'm going to make you all pay!" the being said, the being was in a giant robotic suit about 14 feet tall. It had the same colors as the average Mouser, it had four arms to. One to fire a flamethrower, one to fire missiles, one to fire lasers and a regular robotic arm. The head of the being was protected by glass, and it looked like the head belonged to Dr. Baxter Stockman who still had one robotic eye.

"What we've done?" Michelangelo said.

"Mousers?" Raphael said.

"His?" Leonardo said.

"His precious Mousers? Than that means he can only be...Dr. Baxter Stockman?!" Donatello said as he realized who was right in front of them.

"I am the one and only, I had a perfect plan to use my Mousers to take over the city! But even without my Mousers, the power I now posses will make the Foot Clan all mine!" Dr. Baxter Stockman said as he began to fire missiles, and lasers at the turtles and Casey.

He also used his flamethrower, the turtles noticed that his armor was nearly impossible to break. But his head was weak, the turtles and Casey worked hard to destroy the protective glass on Dr. Stockman's mech suit. Soon they were able to hit his head a few times, this caused Stockman to fall over a ledge in the Mouser Arsenal. It looked like the mech blew up and the once great and brilliant man known as Baxter Stockman was no more.

Donatello was sad he had to see a man he once respected turn evil, and seemingly fall to his death so fast. But like his brothers he had to push on, they had to get to the higher levels and finish what Shredder started. As the moved on to the next science lab they encountered three clones of Shredder, one clone had four arms, another was small and the one that seemed to be the leader had claws. The three clones fought fiercely, the turtles and Casey tried to escape but the four armed clone and tiny clone followed them into the elevator.

In the confusion the leader encountered several Foot Ninjas who were test running new tanks, but the clone was feral and attacked them before it was blown away by the laser tank. As for the other two, they were trapped in the elevator with the turtles and Casey, but the turtles and Casey broke out of the elevator through the top and then cut the cables so the two clones would leave them alone. The clones died when the elevator hit rock bottom and exploded, the turtles and Casey had to work their way up to the upper floors.

As for Galileo and Mona Lisa, they were to late to stop the Terrordrome from arriving, they were able to blow up the Trans-Dimensional Portal but the Terrordrome already made it through with a powerful commander aboard it. They were able to escape from RITC with Metalhead, they warned the turtles what was going on via Turtle Comm. Galileo and Mona Lisa used the Turtle Flyers to get to Foot HQ. and help the turtles. Metalhead used his jet rockets, however the Kraang separated Mona Lisa and Metalhead from Galileo.

Galileo knew he had to hurry to the turtles because he could sense they were heading right into the chambers of the Foot Mystics, and he was right. The turtles and Casey went into the chambers of the Foot Mystics, the five elemental's appeared as statues at first, but they quickly revealed their true identities and began to fight the turtles and Casey.

Galileo had only one shot to crash land in the floor the Foot Mystics were in, he timed everything perfectly and with great force he crashed into the floor with the Foot Mystics.

This is it! The Foot Mystics! Bradford! The Kraang Terrordrome with its feared commander! Irma kidnapped and Splinter in hot pursuit! Mona Lisa and Metalhead lost! Who will survive when we wrap up everything in the big finale?

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The first great battle part 2

Galileo surprised the turtles when he showed up out of the blue, by crashing through a window. The Foot Mystics were displeased with seeing him, however Galileo knew he had to tell his friends what they had to do in order to defeat their powerful enemies.

"Leonardo you and your brothers have to listen to me, I know a way for us to defeat the Foot Mystics" Galileo said.

"How can we beat them?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah that sword we had is gone" Michelangelo said.

"I know this might sound odd, but the five of us have hidden elemental powers within our chi" Galileo said.

"What?" Raphael said.

"Elemental powers?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes, the five of us have elemental power within our chi. I know this because I felt it the first night we were all together, Leonardo you have the power of fire within your chi. You're powerful and have great potential for marvelous things, both beautiful and destructive. Raphael has the element of earth within his chi. He is un-moving and awesomely strong, he prefers to do things he wants to do and doesn't allow anyone to stand in his way, he's also very stubborn" Galileo said.

"Amazing" Leonardo said.

"What did you say about being stubborn bub?!" Raphael said.

"Let him finish Raphael" Leonardo said, he kept an eye on the Foot Mystics while he, his brothers and Galileo dodged attacks from the elemental's.

"Donatello has the power of water within his chi, he doesn't force himself into thing's. He goes around calmly and smoothly. And of course Michelangelo has the element of wind within his chi, he's fast, has hidden strength and is completely unpredictable" Galileo said as he finished explaining the elemental power hidden within the chi of the turtles.

"Water huh?" Donatello said.

"I always knew I had hidden strength!" Michelangelo said.

"Unpredictable...that fits Mikey alright" Raphael said.

"What about your element Galileo?" Leonardo asked as the five heroic ninjas blocked various elemental attacks from the Foot Mystics.

"I have the power of metal within my chi, I am sturdy, endearing and patiently wait for the right moment to shine" Galileo said.

"That's fine and all, but how the heck do we use our elemental chi powers?" Raphael shouted as he barely avoided getting cut with swords summoned by the Mystic Metal Ninja.

"Its a bit hard, but all we have to do is focus our chi into positive energy and use it to vanquish the Foot Mystics. All five of us must be in harmony when we do this" Galileo said as he was focusing hard, the turtles did their best to follow his example, they all put away their weapons in order to focus their chi properly.

"I can feel something" Donatello said.

"I'm feeling something too Donnie" Raphael said.

"I'm getting some major vibes myself dudes" Michelangelo said.

"This feeling...I feel so balanced..." Leonardo said.

"This is our hidden power my friends, this once we shall use it against the evil of the Foot Mystics" Galileo said as he and the turtles began to glow from the elemental power of their chi, Leonardo had the power of fire, Raphael had control over the earth, Donatello had unexpectedly gained power over water at least it was unexpected to him, Michelangelo gained power over wind as he hoped for. And Galileo had the power of metal. "We must use our elemental chi power in our weapons, we each shall face a Foot Mystic" Galileo said as he looked to Leonardo "fire melts metal!" Galileo said as he watched Leonardo pull his katana out of the 'X' shaped katana sheath he had on his back.

"I shall melt the evil metal!" Leonardo said as his katana were covered in fire, he then swiftly struck down the Mystic Metal Ninja, the flames on his blades were so hot that the Mystic Metal Ninja melted as soon as the two katana hit him.

Galileo then looked to Raphael and said "earth swallows water!" and with that Raphael charged at the Mystic Water Ninja.

"Eat earth nimrod!" Raphael shouted as he struck the earth, he made a fracture in the earth that swallowed up the Mystic Water Ninja, he then threw rocks into the fracture to keep the Mystic Fire Ninja from escaping.

Galileo then looked at Donatello, but by the time he was about to talk. Donnie knew all to well which Foot Mystic he had to face "water stops fire easily" Donatello said as he spun his bo staff around. He was able to make a powerful whirlpool of water using his staff, and then he used it to put out the Mystic Fire Ninja's flames and this seemingly destroyed the Mystic Fire Ninja.

Galileo then looked to Michelangelo and said "wind scatters the earth" and as he said the Michelangelo got out his nunchucks and charged at the Mystic Earth Ninja.

"Time for some cowabunga action! With a side dish of booyakasha!" Michelangelo said with excitement, as he twirled his nunchucks and made powerful tornadoes of wind that scattered the Mystic Earth Ninja, even rocks that the Mystic Earth Ninja tried to use were shattered. "Oh yeah! I'm awesome and another one bites the dust, or earth in that dude's case" Michelangelo said as he was doing a small victory dance.

"Hey Mikey! Can you try and not send a lot of pieces of a bad guy at us in the process of destroying him next time?" Raphael asked while being sarcastic.

"Oops, sorry dudes I guess I don't know my own strength" Michelangelo said as he danced away from the small earth remains of the Mystic Earth Ninja.

"And as for me, I shall tame the wind with my metal" Galileo said as he used his chi to make a powerful looking sword, he then used the sword to completely blow away the wind and it seemed like the Mystic Wind Ninja was defeated which now meant the powerful heralds of the Shredder known as the Foot Mystics were finally defeated.

"Oh yeah! Right!" the turtles shouted as they saw Galileo finish off the last of the evil Foot Mystics.

"I'm glad the mystical energies in this room allowed us to use our hidden chi powers my friends, because we won't be able to use them once we go higher" Galileo said as the sword he made vanished into thin air.

"Well done guys" Casey said, he was hiding on the side lines this whole fight because he was no match for any of the Foot Mystics.

"I'm glad the Foot Mystics didn't harm you Casey Jones" Galileo said as he went to check on his ally.

"Great job everyone, but we have to keep pushing on" Leonardo said.

"Indeed, and unless I'm mistaken the Foot Elite are on the upper floors" Galileo said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Shredder isn't going to kick his own butt for us, and it'll be nice to kick a few extra butts on the way to him" Raphael said with a lot of confidence.

And so the six heroes worked their way up, with the Mystics now defeated that meant the four Foot Elite, Alopex, Karai, Bradford and Xever along with dozens of Foot Ninjas were the only thing standing between the heroes and justice. As the heroes went on, Mona Lisa and Metalhead were busy trying to get their Turtle Comms to work. Galileo had informed the turtles and Casey about the Terrordrome, but he said that it wouldn't be activated until the Kraang had Irma.

And since April and Splinter were busy with other matters, they didn't think of telling the turtles or their friends about the fact Irma was kidnapped by Karai. They didn't personally see Karai kidnap Irma, but since her father told them everything he knew they knew. Mona Lisa and Metalhead knew they had to get to Foot HQ. and hopefully be of help to the turtles, Casey and Galileo. Though Metalhead reminded Mona Lisa that they had to return to the War Lair as soon as their mission was completed, Mona Lisa however insisted they went to Foot HQ. using their Turtle Flyers.

Meanwhile Bradford had gotten word that the Foot Mystics were defeated by the turtles and Galileo, "master Shredder can you please give me a chance to defeat the turtles?" Bradford asked.

"Hmm...perhaps I will give you and Xever another chance" Oroku Saki said.

"Thank you master Shredder" Bradford said.

"But listen, if the turtles and their foolish allies defeat the Foot Elite. I need you too lure the turtles into my first chamber so I can prepare everything needed, to show them what'll happen to their master once he arrives in hope of saving Irma" Oroku Saki said as he went to put on his armor.

"But...um...the Foot Elite are like your best ninjas next to your daughter and her friend right?" Xever asked while he moved along an underwater passageway underneath the first chamber of Shredder's personal chambers.

"Why do you think I'm giving you two this chance?" Oroku Saki asked them as he began to walk away.

"By the way...isn't your master going to fight Hamato Yushi first?" Bradford asked.

"That he is, and soon I shall have my revenge so we can move on with my master's plans" Oroku Saki said as he left to his main chambers.

Meanwhile Hamato Yushi, aka Splinter. Was making his way into Foot HQ. no one saw him due to how swiftly he moved, he seemed to spot what looked like the Shredder when he reached the top floor right before the roof. He saw what looked like the silhouette of the Shredder in his armor, but he had a feeling this truly wasn't the Shredder he knew since childhood. He had a feeling he was fighting something far more evil, as he began his fight a camera in the room the two were fighting in. Activated and someone was watching the fight, but it wasn't anyone working with the Foot Clan currently, and it wasn't any of the Kraang either, it was someone far worse.

As the turtles entered the Shinto Palace, which was covered with many death traps the group got by with great effort. As they were close to the first of the Shredder's chambers, the four Foot Elite appeared. Thankfully all six heroes were ready for these ninjas, the fighting lasted for several minutes but ultimately the heroes seemingly defeated the Foot Elite. The Foot Elite seemingly vanished into thin air after they were badly injured in their fight, but Galileo believed they merely retreated and allowed him and his friends to continue.

As the heroes were about to enter the chambers of the Shredder, Mona Lisa and Metalhead showed up "Mona Lisa!? I thought you were returning back home after the mission at RITC?" Raphael asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

"Well I thought you guys could use the back up, so I insisted Metalhead and I came to help out" Mona Lisa said.

"Sounds alright with me" Raphael said.

"Alright guys this is it, I have a feeling Shredder is beyond these doors" Leonardo said.

"For some reason I think he is farther ahead" Galileo said.

"Be ready for anything right?" Casey asked.

"Right" everyone said at once.

And so the eight heroes went on but they didn't see the Shredder anywhere, the group went into a trap. "I had a feeling you four freaks would show up" a very big dog mutant said as he revealed himself from the shadows.

"What the?" Casey said.

"And who are you big guy?" Raphael asked.

"Who am I? I am the most powerful ninja you ever four freaks ever faced, but now I'm a mutant thanks to Xever" the mutant said.

"Wait...those pants...the cool belt...Rad Brad?!" Michelangelo asked.

"Who?" Casey asked.

"In the mutant flesh, as you can see the Kraang Mutagen made me into a mutant. And since its your fault I'm now a freak, I'm going to repay the favor by crushing you all with my new strength!" Bradford said as he charged at the group, at first the heroes were beaten quite a bit before Raphael fell into the water.

"Now it looks like I can claim your shell reptile" a fish like mutant said to Raphael.

"And just who are you bub?" Raphael asked.

"You know me by the name Xever!" Xever said as he charged at Raphael and began to claw at him fast.

"Xever? I didn't recognize your face, you surely look more ugly now than you did before" Raphael said sarcastically.

"And I'll make you pay for what happened to me reptile!" Xever said as he began to fight Raph.

"Man...Dogpound is surely a tough guy" Mikey said.

"Dogpound?" everyone but Raphael said, due to the fact Raphael was in the water fighting Xever.

"Because Bradford is now a dog and he's totally pounding us" Mikey said.

"This guy's got nothing on me, he fights just like Hun. Quick to make a move, very big and very slow" Casey said as he began to trip up Dogpound.

"What the?! How am I losing to the likes of you?" Dogpound yelled as he tried to hit Casey but he was failing.

"Where's Raph?" Donnie asked.

"Guys! Raph is in trouble, I've got to save him!" Mona Lisa said as she jumped into the water, soon she spotted Xever attacking Raphael, and she had to act fast to save Raph from drowning "take this you ugly fish face!" Mona Lisa said as she used a powerful kick to hit Xever in the back. She then caught Raphael and got him out of the water, however Xever pulled her back into the water.

"What the? A woman mutant?" Xever said.

"Yeah I'm a woman old fish face, and you attacked my man" Mona Lisa said as she used her tail to slap Xever hard.

"Man...such power and beauty! How can you speak underwater, when you're a reptile?" Xever asked.

"My mutation gave me gills of sorts in my lungs so I can breath both air and water" Mona Lisa said.

"Oh my, you'd be an ideal woman for a man like me" Xever said.

"Not in your life, I'd prefer to be with a turtle than a fish faced ego maniac like you" Mona Lisa said harshly.

"I am insulted, and its a shame we must fight, you're so beautiful. Too beautiful for even one of those filthy turtles" Xever said as he and Mona Lisa fought underwater.

"At least he smells better than you" Mona Lisa said sarcastically as she knocked out Xever.

"Hey dudes Mona Lisa is alright!" Mikey said as he saw his friend come out of the water, she shook her head and got the water out of her hair.

"Mona Lisa! You're alright! But what happened to Xever?" Raphael asked.

"Old fish face sunk after I gave him a few good kicks, no one insults my friends and get's away with it" Mona Lisa said.

"Oh snap! Fishface is the perfect name for Xever now that he's a mutant bad guy!" Michelangelo said in excitement.

Soon the six heroes worked too overwhelm Dogpound and they defeated the strong mutant "oh yeah! High three!" Donatello said as he and his brothers did what was technically a high three.

"Or high five if you're not a turtle" Michelangelo said.

And so the heroes won against Bradford and Xever, or Dogpound and Fishface as Michelangelo now named them. Bradford was awake long enough to tell the heroes that Shredder would be waiting for them at the heliport outside, Galileo said that since the Shredder was the turtles' enemy. That they should have the honor of fighting him, Galileo, Casey, Mona Lisa and Metalhead would keep an eye on things to make sure Shredder doesn't call in any other forces. The turtles went outside, and they stood ready to face the Shredder. The turtles looked up at the highest point of the roof top of Foot HQ. and when they saw Shredder they got ready to fight him, he jumped down to the heliport while carrying the Sword of Tengu in his right hand. His armor was mostly the color of steel, there were two metal claws on each of his gloves. The eye pieces of his armor, made his eyes look red but that wasn't the true color of his eyes.

"So you four are the turtles that were trained by Hamato Yushi, I have too say its been a long time since I saw you. I thought perhaps you'd gone into hibernation" Shredder said to his enemies.

"You've got no sense of humor, but the armor's cool" Michelangelo said.

"So...you made it this far... To be honest I'm surprised you had the ability to get here, especially after Stockman led me to believe you had all perished thanks to the Foot Elite" Shredder said as he went on.

"We're not the same turtles they fought before" Donatello said.

"Listen to me, in spite of everything you've done to me. I have a proposal for you, work for me. I can certainly make it worth your while" the Shredder said as he unexpectedly made an offer to the turtles.

"No way...not after everything you put us through" Raphael said.

"We're Elite Turtles, the best in the field. We'd never work for the likes of you" Michelangelo said.

"Besides odds are you'd betray us" Raphael said.

"We won't let our master down" Leonardo said.

"Fine, you're just freaks after all, here's where we go our separate ways" Shredder said in a calm manner, but then he said in a strong tone "but you will not be leaving this place...ever!" Shredder said.

"We're not the turtles you remember, and we came here this time to defeat you! See what you think of our Turtle Power now!" Leonardo said.

"Oh yeah! I was hoping Leo would say that someday!" Michelangelo said with excitement.

"Anything else you'd like to say before we fight bro?" Donatello asked his little brother.

"Oh you bet, cowabunga!" Michelangelo said as he and his brothers charged at the Shredder, their fight was quite long and the turtles had to be careful since Shredder was using the Sword of Tengu in battle. The sword sent many shock waves of energy which damaged the heliport and was causing minor damage to the roof where Shredder's main chambers were located.

The turtles soon knocked the Sword of Tengu away from Shredder, and while all four held on too it. They used its power to send Shredder flying, he kept coming until they used it to strike a critical blow on his chest. The Shredder kneeled down in pain, he was seemingly defeated but he got back up and made several jumped up to the roof where his main chambers were, he was planning to have one final battle with the turtles. The turtles had to put down the Sword of Tengu in order to keep themselves from getting hurt from overusing it, Galileo came to the heliport and had Metalhead put the Sword of Tengu into a sheath on his back. Galileo told the turtles he came because he had a feeling the turtles would need him, too keep the sword safe and sound once they recovered it from the Shredder.

Meanwhile the Shredder's master was fighting Splinter, Splinter was incredibly skilled and the Shredder's master knew it was about time for his pupil's plan to go into action. The Shredder's master led Splinter to the heliport where Splinter followed his sons, they would soon fight Shredder without his armor. And whenever Shredder fought without his armor he was known as Oroku Saki, and Splinter knew that his sons would be in for the fight of their lives. Splinter made sure that the master of the Shredder wouldn't interfere, much to Splinter's surprise the Shredder's master was nowhere to be seen.

By the time the turtles entered Oroku Saki's main chambers, he removed all his armor and was only in his regular clothes. He was focusing his energy for the fight he'd have with the turtles, when they entered he spoke to them "hahaha it has been a long time since I fought without my armor" Oroku Saki said to the turtles.

"What is this? Some kind of armor strip show?" Raphael asked sarcastically.

"Do you understand the significance of me removing this armor, the only set like it in the world?" Oroku Saki asked his enemies.

"What? You've gotten over your chrome fetish?" Michelangelo asked.

"By not relying on this great armor, I hone my mind like a sword. And draw even greater power from it, in ancient times all Japanese Samurai have done so when battling. By doing this I am showing you honor" Oroku Saki said in a serious tone.

"In other words..." Donatello said as he was thinking of what to say.

"The real fight's about to start!" Leonardo said as he finished his brother's sentence for him.

"That is correct, here I come freaks!" Oroku Saki said as he began his fight with the turtles.

The turtles had quite a fight with Oroku Saki, he was a skilled warrior more powerful than they imagined. They fought hard against Oroku Saki but he was too fast for them to keep up with, the turtles could barely land a hit on the guy. If you're wondering Oroku Saki has black hair and unusual black eyes, he ware a belt with the symbol of the Foot Clan on it and a pair of traditional Japanese pants.

The turtles tried every tactic they could use against him, but it seemed like the fighting was at a stalemate. No one was really winning, and it came down to who could stand the longest. "Darn it! This guy has no weaknesses" Leonardo said as he and his brothers were waiting for Saki too make his next move.

"Just one small opening and I'm taking him down!" Raphael said in a serious tone.

As the five warriors stood watching each other, Oroku Saki noticed someone was walking calmly into his chambers. "Oroku Saki" a familiar voice said, and within seconds the owner of the voice walked in, it was none other than Splinter.

"Master Splinter!" the four brothers said as they saw their sensei and adopted father.

"Just who are you?" Oroku Saki asked Splinter.

"You knew me long ago by another name Oroku Saki, although I go by Splinter these days. My real name will forever be...Hamato Yushi!" Splinter said to Oroku Saki as he revealed his true identity.

"What? Hamato Yushi?! What is going on?" Oroku Saki said in shock and disbelief, but as he said this he lowered his guard for just a split moment.

"Now my sons!" Splinter said quickly, and then the four turtles quickly struck Oroku Saki with a fatal blow.

"This...cannot be...I cannot be defeated by these...freaks..." Oroku Saki said, as he put his arms around his stomach area where he was hit.

"Oroku Saki, you would do well to repent your evil ways. All sins come back to you, especially after everything you've done for pointless revenge" Splinter said.

"I...won't...forget this...don't you dare think that this is over...I will be back..." Oroku Saki said just moments before he collapsed and seemingly died.

The turtles cheered when it seemed like they defeated Oroku Saki once and for all, but Splinter brought the turtles bad news. He warned them that he fought the master of Oroku Saki earlier tonight, and that he is the true leader of the Foot Clan and that Saki was a figurehead. Galileo, Mona Lisa, Casey and Metalhead came to cheer for the turtles victory, but they stopped when Splinter informed them all that Irma was sent to the Kraang. Splinter explained to everyone how this happened, and that they had too find Irma and stop the Terrordrome before it was to late.

The Terrordrome was close by, Galileo saw that already the Terrordrome sent probes to gather various life forms for the Kraang to experiment on. Everyone knew they had too get to their Turtle Flyers fast, everyone except Splinter made it outside, as soon as everyone else left the doors closed and then blast doors closed. The turtles and everyone else knew they had to stop the Terrordrome fast, but when they noticed Splinter was trapped inside the Shredder's main chambers they tried to go back for him. However Leonardo assured everyone that Splinter could take care of himself, he knew they could give him a call as soon as they stopped the Kraang. The Terrordrome spotted the heroes as they took off for the machine, its commander fired at his enemies but the Terrordrome hit Foot HQ. and the massive shot went right into several of the main generators.

This caused the inside of Foot HQ. to slowly explode from the inside, but the building wasn't in danger at the moment. As the heroes flew around the Terrordrome they lured it away from the city and allowed themselves to get captured in probes. As soon as everyone was inside the Terrordrome, they broke out of the probes that captured them and followed Galileo and Donatello because they knew where Irma was being held due too the research they did on the Terrordrome. Meanwhile at the channel 6 news station, April's boss was demanding to know where she was since she had been gone for so long. He wanted April out on the story about the alien space ship in New York, but an eager news reporter called Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe wanted to look into the story. April's boss agreed to let Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe as long as he had Vernon with him, and they had too find April.

At Oroku Saki's chambers, he laughed as he got up to face Splinter "my plan worked perfectly" Oroku Saki said.

"What plan?" Splinter said.

"You see Yushi, I knew you were a rat mutant before we met again. The Foot Elite told me that they had fought a mutant rat that fought similar to you, I didn't think such a thing could be possible until Bradford and Xever became mutants. Its quite fitting for a filthy man like you to become a rat, I always knew you were a rat but never expected you too turn into one" Oroku Saki said as flames lit up along torches in his chambers.

"You were always known for your deceptive tactics my old friend" Splinter said.

"Indeed...and now I shall have my revenge after all these years, you shall die for taking Tang Shen from me" Oroku Saki said as he charged at Splinter, it was clear he was hit badly in his fight with the turtles but he had enough fight in him too take on Splinter.

"She was never your's" Splinter said as he began to fight fiercely against his former friend.

Meanwhile on the Terrordrome

"What do you even need me for Kraang Prime?" Irma asked the commander of the Terrordrome.

"I need the one known as Irma in order for the plan known as the plan to work, with your powers that lay dormant Kraang shall turn this planet into a planet best suited for Kraang" the evil leader of the Kraang known as Kraang Prime said.

"I'm surprised you're the leader of the Kraang race" Irma said as she was trying to get out of the chair she was strapped into.

"Kraang doesn't get that often, but all those fools who stand against Kraang shall be known as those who are dead fools" Kraang Prime said with an evil grin on his face.

Shortly the turtles along with Casey, Mona Lisa, Galileo and Metalhead. Broke into the throne room of Kraang Prime where Irma was being held, Kraang Prime knew all too well who broke into his throne room. "Whoa! That is one big Kraang" Raphael said.

"I can hardly believe it...its the leader of the Kraang race, Kraang Prime!" Galileo said.

"One known as Galileo! You've made so much of that known as trouble for Kraang over the earth years, why are you in this place known as my throne room?" Kraang Prime roared.

"And to think after all these years your vile and nasty hide is here on earth, I hoped that I'd never have to see you on my home planet ever!" Galileo said.

"Kraang feels the same about one known as Galileo, but all of the one's known as Kraang's enemies are that which is too late. Soon Kraang shall begin to turn New York City into the capital of Kraang on this planet known as planet Earth" Kraang Prime said.

"Not if we stop you first!" Galileo said as he and everyone quickly went to work to free Irma, as soon as she was free Galileo threw several smoke bombs. While this was going on Metalhead was busy sabotaging the Terrordrome so it would crash into the ocean, and with luck blow up.

As the heroes began to make their escape though, Kraang Prime revealed that he had a giant Exo-Suit too move around in. He chased his enemies to the main hanger bay which was close to where the probes were kept along with several Kraang Stealth Ships, Metalhead made sure that all of the captured people and animals were set free from the Terrordrome and at a safe distance. But everyone wasn't out of the woods yet, the heroes and Irma needed to escape from Kraang Prime.

Meanwhile at Foot HQ.

"You know fifteen years ago I was a different man, we were the best of friends and I had everything I could ever dream of. A loving wife, a baby daughter named Miwa and a lovely home. But you were a jealous man, you sought that which was mine. You took everything I love...everything! And still you hunt me down! That is why I fight you now! Too end this!" Splinter said to Oroku Saki as they fought. It seemed like Splinter was close to actually losing his fight with Oroku Saki, Saki kept fighting in spite of the fact he was mortally injured. As they fought Splinter wanted to ask one more time why Oroku Saki was bent on destroying him "why must you continue with this insanity?!" Splinter asked.

"You took Tang Shen from me, surely by now I've made that clear!" Oroku Saki shouted.

"She was never your's to have, she was my wife! The only woman I truly loved other than my mother!" Splinter shouted as he continued to fight Oroku Saki. As the two fought Oroku Saki grabbed a sword and Splinter used his cane which was secretly a sword, he brought out his sword and blocked Oroku Saki's attack and said "you have nothing but your hate! If you defeat me, than you'll have nothing!" Splinter said.

"Hahahahahahahahaha...that is where you are wrong, you took something from me so I took something from you" Oroku Saki said as he pointed at Splinter while talking. "I took...your daughter!" Oroku Saki said with an evil grin on his face as he narrowed his eyes at Splinter.

Splinter was stunned upon hearing this, but he had flashbacks of that day he lost everything. And as he looked through his memory he remembered hearing his daughter crying, and what looked like Oroku Saki possibly carrying something in his right arm. When he thought about it, and remembered what he saw...yes...yes! He knew deep down that for once Oroku Saki was being truthful, but in spite of that he said "no...no? It can't be?" Splinter was trapped in thought for a moment while processing this information.

But as he was thinking Oroku Saki took this opportunity to unleash a lot of attacks, the attacks ended when he punched Splinter with an uppercut and sent him flying a few feet "its over Hamato Yushi, soon you'll be no more. And your own daughter, will go through her life cursing your name" Oroku Saki said with a big grin on his face, he was about too try and cut Splinter in half but Splinter had a nerve struck. He began to fight fiercely like he had never fought before, as Oroku Saki tried to cut him, Splinter clawed his enemy, as Oroku Saki tried to hit Splinter. Splinter bit Oroku Saki's left arm and broke it with his teeth, this caused great pain to Saki as he tried to stay awake and fight his enemy, Splinter unleashed a lot of attacks until he sent Oroku Saki flying right into the flag of the Foot Clan that hang on his back wall.

Splinter was panting hardly as he finished attacking his enemy, he didn't realize it but the fight between the two had set fire to Oroku Saki's main chambers. The place was on fire, but within minutes after the fire started two kunoichi came out of nowhere. One of them tried to hit Splinter with a katana but Splinter blocked her attack with his cane, when he looked at her once Splinter knew without a doubt she was Miwa. "Miwa...?" Splinter said as he looked at her "my names Karai!" the kunoichi said, shortly she and the other kunoichi went to Oroku Saki's side after Karai jumped over Splinter after failing to strike a fatal blow, Karai said "father!" with deep concern for Oroku Saki.

"Karai...that rat is Hamato Yushi...he's the one who killed your mother" Oroku Saki said to the kunoichi who called him father, he seemed to have a look that looked like that of an innocent man beaten when he said this.

"Miwa?" Splinter said when he saw Karai's face again.

However she heard him and said "my name is Karai! Father told me what you did to my mother, and now I'm going to return the favor" Karai said to Splinter as she raised her left hand, she then curled her fingers into a fist and the metal spike in her glove was clear too see. As she said what she said to Splinter, Oroku Saki looked at Splinter and got a wicked grin and glared at his enemy as he laughed, he was hoping that Karai would kill Splinter who unknown to her was her real father. The second kunoichi who's Karai's best friend Alopex, looked at Oroku Saki's face and noticed it was very unusual for him to make such facial expressions. It also wasn't like him to laugh often, usually he only ever laughed when a sinister plan of his was coming together, especially if said plan was to destroy Hamato Yushi on a personal level.

Splinter saw Karai charge at him with a katana, but before anything else could happen a piece of debris was coming down. It would've landed on Karai, but Splinter saw it and he didn't want too lose his daughter after just learning that she is truly alive. He said "Miwa look out!" and jumped at her in order to save her from the debris.

Burning debris fell on to Oroku Saki in the confusion, the flames burned his face badly and set his hair on fire. Alopex did her best to save Oroku Saki but with the damage he sustained and the debris crushing him it didn't look good "why did you save me?" Karai said to Splinter.

"I can't lose you again...Miwa..." Splinter said as he got up and slowly walked away from Karai.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Karai! Hiya!" Karai said in anger as she charged at Splinter again, but the ninja master jumped fast.

"No!" Splinter said as he jumped away from Karai "I...will not...fight you..." he said weakly to Karai as he noticed a hole in the roof of Oroku Saki's chambers, he made his exit through the hole while taking a moment too look back and watch Karai and her friend save Oroku Saki from the fire, Splinter could only cry as it seemed like history was repeating itself.

"Why won't you fight? COWARD!" Karai shouted as she saw Splinter leave.

Meanwhile at the Terrordrome

Galileo was fighting hard against Kraang Prime as he made sure his friends were in escape pods, "Galileo hurry up!" Raphael said.

"Its impossible for you all too escape while Kraang Prime isn't kept busy" Galileo said.

"What are you talking about? Come on!" Leonardo said.

"I can't...this is the only way, flee my friends!" Galileo said as he threw some kunai and shuriken at the control buttons to launch the escape pods his friends were in.

"Galileo! No!" almost everyone said that as they escaped.

As the escape pods hit the ocean water and floated, the Terrordrome which was damaged by Metalhead and Kraang Prime's rampage. Fell into the ocean and it seemed like Galileo went down with it.

"I can't believe he's gone..." Michelangelo said.

"Neither can I Mikey" Donatello said while he comforted Irma who began to cry.

"He was truly an honorable ninja, who put his friends before himself" Leonardo said as he gave a bow to his fallen friend.

"I think I gave him a bit of a hard time, he was a very great guy and he took care of Spike everyday I was asleep...if I had a chance too do over the way I treated him...I would've been a lot nicer..." Raphael said.

"Oh really?" a familiar voice asked Raphael.

"Yes really...wait a minute?!" Raphael said as he looked around and he saw Galileo swimming on a piece of debris from the Terrordrome.

"Galileo!" everyone said.

"You big dork! You had me worried" Raphael said.

"Did you think I'd let Kraang Prime do away with me so easily?" Galileo asked sarcastically with a grin.

"Dude you're so getting use to sarcasm, awesome!" Michelangelo said with excitement.

"You made it" Donatello and Metalhead said.

"Good to have you back" Casey said.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Mona Lisa said in a bit of a harsh tone.

"Galileo, I have two thing's to give to you now that I know you're alright" Irma said as she stepped in front of Galileo as soon as he was safely on the escape pod. Irma then slapped Galileo and said "that was for scaring all of us into thinking you were dead" and then Irma brought Galileo close and she kissed him on his right cheek "and that was for coming back alive" Irma said calmly as she took off her glasses.

"Um...I'm speechless...I honestly don't know what too say..." Galileo said with a blush, Donnie had mixed feelings when he saw Irma kiss Galileo.

"Well how about I say what we're all thinking, we won! We saved the day!" Casey said.

"Oh yeah! Party at the War Lair!" Michelangelo said in excitement as everyone gave a group huge to Galileo.

Galileo was happy to have so many wonderful and unusual friends, well unusual even for a ninja. Within a couple hours the group noticed that it was dawn. They all made it safely back to the War Lair and rested up as soon as they made sure Dr. Langinstein and April were alright, the turtles were glad that they actually did what they planned to do.

"Who saved the world?" Raphael said.

"We saved the world!" everyone else said.

"Who saved the world?" Michelangelo asked.

"We saved the world!" everyone else said in excitement.

"I said who saved the world?" Michelangelo said.

"Stop it Mikey! You're ruining the moment" Raphael said.

"We saved the world..." Michelangelo said, then Raph put a pizza box in Mikey's face and Mikey got a slice of pizza using his mouth. He smiled having victory pizza, it wasn't everyday he got victory pizza for saving the world.

Splinter came home late, he walked calmly into his chambers in the War Lair and looked at the picture of his family from fifteen years ago. He looked closely at Miwa in the picture, and had a heavy sigh as he looked at her from so long ago, and only tonight of all nights did he get to see her again but now she was a teenage kunoichi trained and raised by the Shredder.

"Sensei are you alright?" Irma asked.

"We're sorry for arguing with you last night..." April said.

"Don't be, you both spoke what was in your heart" Splinter said to his kunoichi students.

"What's going on sensei?" Leonardo asked as he came into Splinter's chambers.

"Very...powerful news...I learned troubling thing's from Oroku Saki before he suffered great burns in our fight" Splinter said.

"You mean Shredder got burned?" April asked.

"What kinds of thing's?" Leonardo asked.

"Those things are for another time, for now we should celebrate" Splinter said as he put a hand on Leonardo's left shoulder, he then removed his hand and said "after all its not everyday you make the world safe from an alien invasion" Splinter said with a smile.

"You got that right! Who saved the world?" Michelangelo said as he and everyone else came to check on Splinter, everyone then said.

"Mikey" upon hearing this in the tone they used Michelangelo seemed a bit sad but then everyone in excitement said "we saved the world!" and so after that the celebration party began.

Everyone was having a great time too celebrate, Mikey, Donnie and Metalhead did the robot while dancing. However Galileo said to Splinter before they joined in on the celebration "Master Splinter, even though the Terrordrome crashed into the ocean I feel like its not gone and that our enemy Kraang Prime lives. What's more...I have a feeling what you've learned involves my first love Karai?" Galileo said to Splinter.

"...I'm not sure about the Terrordrome personally...as for Karai...we should worry about that another time" Splinter said.

"Agreed, after all we need to celebrate something worth celebrating. We'll also need rest and relaxation after everything we went through" Galileo said.

"With Foot HQ. in ruins that seems like a wise decision my young friend" Splinter said as he and Galileo began to celebrate.

It was quite a nice long party that day, granted everyone needed too rest for a long while afterwards. But after that they continued to celebrate, April and Irma were lucky to go back to their jobs with channel 6 news. Though April would now have to keep an eye on Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe because after his report on the Terrordrome he was promoted. Vernon really did his best too make sure his two friends were treated well after what they went through, in time they explained the story of what they went through.

Dr. Kurt Langinstein went too live with Irma's aunt, since that's where Irma was staying since the Kraang kidnapped her father. He'd do his best too get back into the scientific community but that wouldn't be for sometime, Donatello would often work with Dr. Langinstein in order too look for a cure for the Underground Monsters. Raphael and Casey off and on did work together whenever Casey wasn't helping the turtles with something, Leonardo trained and focused on being a true ninja. Galileo also kept up his training though, he had concerns for the turtles since their victories over the Shredder and Kraang Prime, he let the turtles take care of the Sword of Tengu which they kept in the Lair this time.

Mona Lisa is now a skilled fighter, she often looks after Spike when Raphael is away on missions. She also told Mikey about The Newtralizer and he was jealous she named a villain without him, but he got over it. The Guardians from afar learned of what the turtles did, and they were proud of their allies and thought it would soon be time too show themselves to the turtles, they also felt that soon the turtles should learn the full truth, the Guardians and their masters rejoiced with the news of the turtles and their master being alive and of their victory.

However while everyone was celebrating, Kraang Prime reactivated the Terrordrome and was alive. He used the Trans-Dimensional Portal in order to return to Dimension X.

Epilogue

It had been a couple of days now since the turtles great fight with their enemies, however while they celebrated. Their enemies were recovering, Oroku Saki was mortally wounded and suffered from third degree burns, his face was scarred from the burns and his scarred eye lost its contact lenses. All of his hair was burned off, he was in a healing tank made by the Kraang and at the bottom levels of the ruins of Foot HQ. along with most of the survivors of the Foot Clan stationed in New York City.

He had an oxygen mask on while he was in the tank in order to breathe while he healed, all his high ranking officers and elites survived the destruction of Foot HQ. He was asleep for days until finally he awoke in the healing tank he was placed in "where...where am I?" Oroku Saki said, he noticed that his voice sounded different for some reason.

"You're in the ruins of Foot HQ. Master Shredder, you've been asleep for days now" Hun said as he kneeled to Oroku Saki.

"We took heavy losses when the generators exploded" Dogpound said.

"Thankfully all of your high ranking officers and elites survived" Fishface said.

"Wh...what happened to my voice? It sounds so deep..." Oroku Saki asked.

"Unfortunately your voice box was damaged by the debris, your voice is deeper and stronger now but at least you can still talk" Dr. Baxter Stockman said.

"Stockman?" Oroku Saki said.

"Well...now I'm a head thanks to those turtles, your master found me and saved my life" Dr. Stockman said, his head was now in a spider like small body.

"Your daughter and Alopex saved your life master Shredder" one of the Foot Elite said.

"I'm glad I could count on them...where are they?" Oroku Saki asked.

"Their here master" Hun said.

"Father...I'm glad you're alright" Karai said as she put a hand on the healing tank and smiled, she was glad her father survived the attack of the turtles and their allies, as well as their master.

"We were able to save your life Master Shredder, but we failed too terminated any of the turtles or their allies" Alopex said as she kneeled to her master.

"And what of the Foot Mystics?" Oroku Saki asked.

"We...are alive" the Mystic Metal Ninja said.

"Thanks to Galileo..." the Mystic Wind Ninja said.

"...our enemies...used the elemental chi...they had hidden deep within them..." the Mystic Earth Ninja said.

"...and now we're all washed up..." the Mystic Water Ninja said.

"...forgive us master...for even we have failed against the turtles and their allies...my brothers and I shall live...but we're weak and it'll take months for us too fully recover...forgive us please..." the Mystic Fire Ninja said to Oroku Saki.

"I'm not really in any position too punish you five...but I can assure you all that I'll recover from this setback, and I will have my revenge against Splinter and his turtles" Oroku Saki said as he narrowed his eyes while talking to his officers and elites.

"You'll do nothing of the sort while I'm around!" Shredder's master said.

"M...m...master" Shredder said while he was in his healing tank.

"In the living flesh" Shredder's master said while he was in a darkened half of the room, "because of your foolishness we have all suffered dearly! And my marvelous fortress is now in ruins!" Shredder's master said harshly.

"It was all Stockman's fault, he led us too believe that the turtles and their master died" Shredder said.

"I have no patience for excuses! For years I allowed you too carry on with your personal vendetta against Hamato Yushi, as well as his students we learned about this year. But you underestimated them, you allowed them too once again claim the Sword of Tengu!" Shredder's master said harshly.

"I didn't see you do anything while I was busy fighting our enemies you..." Karai said while standing.

"You will be silent!" Shredder's master said in a loud and harsh tone to Karai, Shredder looked at his daughter as she looked over to him for a moment and she knew she had to kneel to her father's master "Saki! You should make sure your daughter learns too hold her tongue or else I shall cut it out myself in the future!" Shredder's master said.

"I will my master...but still I must ask...how shall we go on with our plans for revenge?" Shredder said to his master.

"You will do nothing so long as I'm around and in command! After your failure, we suffered. We must rebuild the Foot Clan from the shadows, and I am ordering the Kraang too go through with our plan to locate my enemies so I can personally kill everyone of them myself! You were a good figurehead and face for the Foot Clan but now I am taking over until my enemies are dead or I die in battle" Shredder's master said.

"But master...with all due respect..." but before Shredder could say anything else his master said.

"You are not in a position too argue over anything! You shall remain here, and I'll make sure you keep your scars and your hair never grows back as punishment for failing me. I'll also make sure you never get any new contact lenses too help you see, is that understood?" Shredder's master said in a very serious and harsh tone.

"...understood...master" Shredder said.

"Good! I shall take my leave in order too take control of the Foot Clan properly, your daughter and Alopex shall not leave your side or these ruins unless they must get you food. This I command" the Shredder's master ordered as he left the room.

"Dad...why do you let that little slug talk down to you? And why do you let him speak so harshly to you?" Karai asked her father.

"My master is nowhere near as forgiving as I am, I'm lucky too be alive after everything I did..." Shredder said in a serious tone, Karai got a little wide eyed on hearing that.

"Master Shredder, I'm close to acquiring Kraang Mutagen and Ooze for my experiment on Perri Grey. Should I hold it off until you're better?" Dr. Stockman asked.

"...yes..." Shredder said.

"Karai and me will make sure you're well Shredder" Alopex said, though she was still unsettled by the look on Shredder's face when he laughed at Splinter, she felt that something just wasn't right. Especially after all the stories she and Karai were told while growing up, Karai herself was still unsure why Splinter saved her.

"By the way, your master left someone here too help with the recovery of HQ." Dogpound said.

"He's one scary guy" Fishface said from the giant fish tank he was kept in.

Shortly after he said that, a tall and somewhat bulky being colored mostly in shades of purple and black walked in. He was very silent as he walked in, he had only one red glowing eye and if you're wondering he's the guy who was spying on Splinter and Shredder's master when they fought, the being appeared too be mostly robotic or a cyborg at the least and he stood at about 8 feet tall and was void of all emotions.

"Oroku Saki?" the being said as he glared at Shredder and in the beings robotic brain he processed information and said "confirmed, subject Oroku Saki the leader of the Foot Clan" the being said.

"Who are you?" Karai asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lazarus" the being said as he introduced himself.

Shredder lives! Kraang Prime lives! Who exactly is Shredder's Master? And what secrets are in store for Lazarus? Find out in the next book.

THE END


End file.
